


Domesticando tu corazón

by Penumbrazxs



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Lemon, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbrazxs/pseuds/Penumbrazxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji es un kitsune (zorro mágico) que al haber cumplido los 100 años, puede transmutar en humano; –aunque prefiere alejarse lo más posible de estos, debido a algunas experiencias vividas en el pasado–. Pero debido a que un cazador anda detrás suyo, se ve obligado a abandonar su vida de ermitaño y tener que convivir entre ellos. Ya que por azares del destino, termina siendo cuidado por un estudiante de universidad de cabello verde y sus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! espero disfruten de la lectura.   
> Este es mi primer fic y se podria contar como el primer escrito de mi vida jajaja nunca antes había escrito una historia; la gran mayoría son ideas que se quedan a morir en mi cabeza. Esta es la primera que a pasado ese umbral. Al principio solo la publicaba en Amor Yaoi donde estoy por terminar el tercer capitulo, pero aquí pondré los capítulos completos y no en partes como lo venia haciendo, es decir un poco más formal xD  
> sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic.  
> Y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía o redacción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí usados, en su gran mayoría, no son de mí pertenencia, son propiedad del mundo de One Piece, cuyo creador es Eiichiro Oda.  
> Y una cosa más, antes de que se me olvide, las criaturas mitológicas aquí usadas no tendrán al 100% sus características originales, parte serán valores agregados de mi propia cosecha.  
> Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía o redacción.  
> Por cierto todo esto le ocurre a Sanji siendo zorro, para evitar confusiones.  
> Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo.

Corría lo más rápido que podía; ya llevaba así más de una hora y no lograba perderlo,  **–** Maldición.  **–** farfulló, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar escapar o seria su fin.

**–** ¡Adelante sigue corriendo, solo lo haces más divertido!  **–** dijo el hombre mientras disparaba una bala al aire con su escopeta  -¡sabes que te encontrare, como he encontrado a todos los tuyos!

         La voz de ese hombre que por tanto tiempo había evitado lo estremeció, podía sentir esa penetrante mirada dorada sobre él a pesar de la lejanía, como un halcón al asecho.

         Aumentó la velocidad para después percatarse de los ladridos y jadeos del gran perro que lo rastreaba.  _Un inugami_ ** _*,_** _esto no podría ser peor._ Deliberó. Estaba exhausto, extremadamente exhausto. Tenía que pensar en algo y tendría que ser rápido o no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo. Mordió un poco de su pelaje y haciendo uso de sus poderes lo transformó en siete reproducciones de sí mismo que corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

         Con suerte la acción los despistaría y él saldría bien librado.

         Tras de sí nuevamente escuchó el sonido de disparos dirigidos a él y sus copias. De reojo pudo ver como una bala impactaba en una de las réplicas; haciéndola desaparecer al instante. Segundos después percibió una especie de silbido muy cerca de él, al que prosiguió un fuerte ardor. Un proyectil había rosado su costado, pero no podía detenerse por ningún motivo. Tenía que seguir.

         Continúo corriendo un largo trecho. El campo se estaba terminando pero pudo ver a lo lejos la carretera y las luces de los pocos vehículos que circulaban por ella (esto debido a que era de noche y estaba bastante lejos de cualquier poblado). Tenía que llegar a aquellos autos. Aumentó todo lo que pudo la velocidad y cuando por fin tocó el asfalto; sin disminuir el trote de sus patas, siguió la carretera, para luego ágilmente saltar a una pequeña camioneta de carga.

         _Al fin._ Pensó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad. Estaba tan cansado, pero no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia todavía  **–** o por lo menos eso es lo que más deseaba **–**. Los cazadores eran de temer, no por nada la mayoría de criaturas legendarias habían desaparecido.

         Pasaron unas tres horas desde que se había refugiado en el camión y debido al sobre esfuerzo hecho, no había podido evitar perder el conocimiento un par de veces, hasta que sin más se quedó dormido **.**

         Cuando el auto se detuvo, el conductor salió de este azotando la portezuela, provocando que Sanji despertara de golpe y pudiera darse cuenta de que se encontraba entre un montón de construcciones,… _Una ciudad._ Especuló sin emoción alguna y se dispuso a salir de la caja de carga. Pero al moverse sintió un agudo dolor.

         –Aarrgh… Maldición..., ese infeliz... –No pudo evitar quejarse, soltando un gruñido. Ahora que se fijaba, el disparo del cazador había rosado su pata trasera derecha y, aunque por suerte no era tan grabe, el problema consistía en que sangraba un poco y le dolía al apoyarla.

         Con dificultad saltó al suelo y observó un poco su alrededor. Estaba en una callejuela que se encontraba dividida por una maya de metal, cerrándola así por un lado y dejando como única salida la parte por donde ingresó la camioneta. La luz de una farola la iluminaba parcialmente, dejando ver una puerta abierta en uno de los edificios de los costados, específicamente el izquierdo.

         Se sentía un poco más tranquilo por dejar el problema del cazador atrás, pero tal parecía que esa noche estaba lejos de acabar.

         Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de metal cerrarse y unas pisadas que pararon en seco, haciéndolo voltear.

         –¿Qué demonios?... ¡¿Un zorro?! –La voz sonaba con un dejo de incredulidad –¡Largo de aquí animal! –gritó el hombre que antes conducía la camioneta y que ahora salía del edificio, mientras que con avidez tomaba un palo del suelo para amenazarlo; insinuando que si no se marchaba le daría una paliza.

         La reacción de Sanji fue instintiva: debía escapar nuevamente. Se alejó rápidamente un tramo y luego volteó a donde se encontraba el sujeto. Se detuvo para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de rencor. Y aunque sabía que probablemente terminaría más débil, usó su poder para que el palo que sostenía el hombre se visualizara como una serpiente. El sujeto gritó aterrado, arrojando la vara al suelo, y en un arranque de lo que vendría siendo desesperación y miedo, saltó pisando una lata que se encontraba justo tras él, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. El zorro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción con una inmensa satisfacción.

         Los humanos no eran precisamente de su agrado, y al único de estos que había apreciado y admirado hasta cierto punto, yacía muerto desde hacía ya bastantes años. Por lo que se había prometido no volverse a encariñar con alguno de ellos.

         THUUAAAN! THUUAAAN!

         Un ensordecedor ruido lo sacó de su disfrute del “sufrimiento ajeno”.

         Sanji se encontraba en medio de la calle, y lo que había producido el estruendoso sonido no era ni nada más ni nada menos que un gran camión semirremolque que se dirigía a donde él se encontraba. Por un momento las penetrantes luces del vehículo lo cegaron. El lapso incluso le dio para pensar si la vida se burlaba de él y esto no era más que una lección de karma. Pero salió de su divague justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y salir corriendo.

         La adrenalina le ayudaba por momentos a no sentir el dolor de su pata. Corrió sin rumbo, entrando por la abertura de una cerca de madera y terminando en el patio de una de tantas casas. Que con la suerte que cargaba en estos momentos ¿para qué iba a ser sino? que para encontrarse con más problemas.

         –Definitivamente, este no es mi día. –dijo al contemplar dos grandes perros justo al frente. Un Rottweiler y un Pastor alemán, que de inmediato se despertaron al percibir su olor.

         El zorro observó a su alrededor y rápidamente ideo un plan. Pudo apreciar un montón de chatarra al costado del patio que se unía con la cerca. Si saltaba esa basura, de seguro podría llegar a la barda y así, como lo hacían los gatos y mapaches, escapar sin más complicaciones. Arrancó uno de sus bigotes y lo visualizo en su copia exacta.

         Mientras menos esencia de si dejara mejor, o de lo contrario sería más fácil que el cazador lo rastreara.

         –Ahora. –dijo, en un susurro.

         Su réplica salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto del que tomaría él, haciendo acrobacias para atraer a los perros, quienes la siguieron de inmediato. Sanji corrió a la pila de trebejos para luego saltar por estos, trepando la cerca de madera por completo en un instante. Se estabilizó sobre ella, y empezó a utilizar toda su capacidad de equilibrio para llegar a la barda de la casa vecina sin caerse. Pero con lo que no contaba, era con que uno de los objetos en los que se había apoyado para ascender, cayera al suelo provocando así un sonoro traqueteo.

         Repentinamente uno de los perros volteó dándose cuenta, y corrió hacia él intempestivamente ladrando como loco. La saliva salía fieramente de su hocico mientras rugía y soltaba dentelladas, saltando y arremetiendo contra las tablas de madera, haciendo que el zorro se tambaleara sobre la cerca. Con dificultad logró mantenerse en el cercado y por fin llegar a la barda vecina. Siguió todo el contorno de esta, hasta la consecutiva y luego a la que le seguía después de esa. Así unas cuantas casas más hasta que constó de estar bien alejado. Estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces por el dolor que regresaba intermitentemente a su pata herida, pero sin protestar resistió el malestar, continuando así el recorrido. Aparentemente el ajetreo había abierto un poco más la lesión, por lo que ahora comenzaba a sangrar de manera más abundante.

          Pasando un rato, finalmente llego a una casa que probablemente estaba deshabitada (o eso aparentaba), ya que el jardín era un auténtico desastre, estaba lleno de yerbajos y el pasto estaba tan alto que lo hacía parecer una jungla. Por otra parte, la casa, por lo menos por el exterior, se veía vieja y descuidada, aunque otro punto a favor: era que no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido proveniente de su interior.

          Sanji exhaló. Deseaba que la construcción estuviera realmente abandonada; de esa manera podría descansar por un par de días hasta recuperarse: tanto física como energéticamente. O aunque no fuera una recuperación en su totalidad, se conformaba con lo suficiente como para poder marcharse del lugar. Ya que últimamente le costaba más que antes recargar sus poderes, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía.

          Bajó del muro. Sintió el penetrante dolor en su pata. Y cojeando camino alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna forma de entrar a la construcción. Por suerte no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que había una ventana abierta; con dificultad se coló por ella dando un salto.

         El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, pero sus ojos se adaptaron y le permitieron verlo como si fuera de día. El interior desprendía un leve olor a humedad. Había algunos muebles y también barias cajas desperdigadas en las distintas habitaciones. Se dirigió a la pieza más cercana desde el punto donde se encontraba, andando a paso lento.

          En el cuarto al que entró se encontraban: más cajas, un futón extendido en medio del piso y un escritorio contra la pared. Decidió guarecerse debajo de este último, colocándose hasta el fondo contra la madera. Se acomodó en un semi-ovillo, y lamió con cuidado la herida de su extremidad, tratando de limpiar un poco de la sangre que se extendía por su pelaje hasta la almohadilla de su pata.

          En lo que se aseaba, no pudo evitar notar que había dejado manchas del líquido rojo por el suelo. Las contempló por un momento con un poco de preocupación, e intentó tranquilizarse con el pensamiento de que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, y que (probablemente) no pasaría nada con dejarlas ahí. Así que solo suspiró con resignación y continúo su labor.

         Intentó incorporarse para tomar una posición más cómoda; pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada. Sus extremidades ya no le respondían, sentía su cuerpo muy débil, y de un momento a otro había comenzado a tener lapsos de temblequeo. Apoyó su cabeza contra el suelo, teniendo la impresión de que no podría levantarse de nuevo, y respiró con pesadez.

         Permaneció así un rato, escuchando el viento afuera y los ruidos nocturnos. Estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando escuchó un ruido; era un tintineo de metal y a este le siguió: el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, alguien hablando, luego el cerrar de lo puerta, después pasos, una exhalación, traqueteo y nuevamente los pasos; solo que esta vez parecían dirigirse a donde él se encontraba.

          Rápidamente apretó los parpados, como si de esa manera pudiera ocultar su existencia. Se sentía totalmente impotente, y de cierta forma… hasta desilusionado. Ya no podía seguir escapando ni ocultándose aunque quisiera. En conclusión: se sentía perdido.

          Esta había sido una de las peores travesías de su vida, y aunque había luchado con garras y dientes, parecía que la suerte lo había abandonado completamente.  _Si este es mi fin que así sea. Hice lo que pude, no pueden decir que no lo intente._ Se dijo derrotado, aun sin abrir los ojos.

          Pasaron unos segundos, sintió que lo tocaban y se tensó de inmediato. Pero contrario a todo lo que pensó, lo único que lo envolvió fue una agradable calidez.

          Unas cálidas manos lo acariciaban con cuidado.

          Recuperó un recuerdo perdido. Se relajó, y cayó en un profundo letargo.

 

Continuará…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inugami: es un perro demonio de la cultura japonesa, puede ser creado a partir de un perro común y corriente si este es torturado y decapitado. Mayormente se crean con los fines de ser usados para dar protección o cumplir venganzas. Puede o no ser fiel a la persona que lo creó


	2. El zorro y el estudiante.

Capítulo 1. El zorro y el estudiante.

 

 

Vaya que era tarde. Zoro extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza para estirarlos y después tronó su cabeza a ambos lados para acomodar su cuello, bostezó y se recargo en la ventanilla del auto rojo por el lado del copiloto.

         –Gracias Ace, ahora solamente déjame bajar mis cosas.

         –No es nada, ya sabes que no es problema. Además yo te obligue a ir a la fiesta después de que pasamos por tus cosas, y eso sabiendo que estabas ocupado desempacando. –dijo un chico pecoso saliendo del auto y abriendo una de las portezuelas traseras, mientras que el peliverde habría la otra, para bajar cada quien una caja.

         –Sí, todavía no sé cómo deje que me arrastraras hasta ahí.

          –¡Oh vamos!..., era fiesta de Nami, sabes perfectamente que se molestaría si no asistías. Así que tómatelo por el lado amable. –comentó Ace mientras seguía a su compañero hasta la puerta y dejaba la caja a la entrada. –Además estas ya son las últimas cajas ¿verdad? Así que no te preocupes.

          –Sí, por lo menos eso ya está hecho. –Contestó con una sonrisa y luego prosiguió hablando mientras esta desaparecía. –Traer mis cosas ha sido todo un problema. Aunque creo, lo peor es tener que desempacar y acomodar todo. –Explicó restregando la palma de la mano izquierda por su rostro, en notoria señal de desagrado, mientras que con la diestra sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abría la puerta; luego miró al pelinegro. –¿No pasas?

          –No gracias…, mejor invítame una vez termines de instalarte. –rio un poco, y luego sonrió con burla –Además tengo que regresar con Luffy. Capaz que no se ha dormido por esperarme y mañana tiene clases particulares.

          –Eso, y también el hecho de que, al parecer, no tienes intenciones de ayudarme a sacar y acomodar nada, ¿Verdad?

          –Me atrapaste. –dijo el chico riendo de forma ruidosa, mientras palmeaba la espalda del peliverde. –Bueno, nos vemos el lunes Zoro, y no llegues tarde a clases. –chocó puños con su amigo y se alejó rumbo a su auto.

          –Sí, sí… nos vemos el lunes. Y salúdame a Luffy.

          Zoro tomó las cajas del suelo mientras Ace subía al coche. Hicieron un gesto de manos como despedida, y el pecoso arrancó para luego perderse por la calle. El peliverde abrió en su totalidad la puerta de la casa con la ayuda de su pie derecho, entró, y de la misma manera la cerró. Se sacó los zapatos y caminó hasta el pasillo donde encendió la luz con ayuda de su codo para después depositar las cajas en el suelo. Al terminar se acomodó la espalda mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con alivio.  _Esta hecho._ Pensó mientras descansaba los parpados.

         Cuando abrió los ojos, notó unas pequeñas manchas rojas en el suelo, que contempló extrañado –pues no recordaba que antes estuvieran ahí–, por lo que se acercó con curiosidad a estas para inspeccionarlas mejor. Se agachó y pasó el dedo por encima de una, notando que estaba húmedo. Observó el suelo en lo que parecía querer corroborar la textura del líquido, frotando su pulgar con el dedo que lo contenía; comprobando así que se sentía un poco viscoso. Después Lo acercó a su nariz; casi no se percibía ningún olor, así que probó un poco con la punta de la lengua; tenía un gusto metálico.  _¡¿Sangre?!_  Buscó rápidamente con la mirada su procedencia.

         Las manchas atravesaban el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Se incorporó y siguió el rastro hasta su escritorio; desaparecían debajo de este. Se puso en cuclillas, y se asombró al ver un pequeño bulto de pelo dorado. Lo observó con detenimiento mientras se acercaba un poco más. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un gato, pero al fijarse mejor...  _¿Un zorro?_  ¿Qué hacia un zorro en su habitación?, no podía evitar preguntárselo. Acercó su mano para tocarlo, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba un poco ante aquel leve rose.

          No pudo evitar sentir lastima por el animal, ya que si este ni siquiera intentaba escapar significaba que se encontraba en pésimo estado. Decidió sentarse en el suelo y acariciarlo hasta que se calmara, tal vez de esa manera le permitiría dejar que lo sacara de su escondite. Pasaron unos segundos y pudo percibir como el zorro se relajaba, intentó mover su cuerpo un poco, lográndolo sin problema. Aparentemente el mamífero se había dormido o desmallado.

          Se puso de pie y buscó con rapidez una manta, luego sacó las cosas de una caja mediana para que el animal la usara de cama, y por último buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios en otra caja que había dejado en el baño.

          Retornó a su habitación y volvió a sentarse en el suelo junto al escritorio. Acomodó la manta dentro de la caja, y prosiguió a sacar al zorro de debajo del mueble, colocándolo primero sobre sus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto. Abrió el botiquín y busco la herida de dónde provenía el sangrado. Cuando la encontró, comenzó a curarlo con extremo cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Terminó vendándole la pata y lo dejo dentro de la caja.

          –Ya está. –dijo con tranquilidad y luego acarició con cariño la cabeza del animal.

          Era probable que eso no bastara, pero era todo lo que podía hacer con lo que tenía; probablemente necesitaría unos puntos. La herida era un poco profunda, pero Zoro no era doctor, ni veterinario. Ya vería mañana o mejor dicho: dentro de un rato, si lo llevaba a la clínica o le llamaba a Law para preguntarle qué hacer. Law era una persona confiable y él sí estudiaba medicina. No debía de ser tan distinto atender un animal ¿no?

          Se levantó, tomó la caja donde reposaba el cánido y lo llevó hasta el baño que conectaba con su habitación. Depositó la caja en el suelo y se retiró, para volver minutos después llevando un plato con agua y otro con un poco de jamón desmenuzado. Realmente no tenía mucha comida, ni sabía exactamente que comían los zorros.  _Carne y probablemente lo mismo que los perros._ Indagó mientras dejaba los platos en el suelo, y luego salió definitivamente del baño, cerrando bien la puerta tras de sí. Se estiró y miró su reloj mientras bostezaba. Las 4:15 a.m.

          –Ha de haber sido un largo día también para ti, ¿verdad? –dijo echando una mirada en dirección al baño, en lo que se desvestía y se ponía los pantalones del pijama para luego acostarse en el futón y dormirse con rapidez.

 

*

 

La luz iluminó el cuarto de baño. Pasaron unas horas para que comenzara a despertar. Sus parpados se abrieron con lentitud, mientras que gesticulaba un bostezo que logró que sus orejas se replegaran para atrás. Se sentía un poco mejor, aunque aún continuaba débil.

         Aun adormilado observo su alrededor; aparentemente ya no estaba en la habitación donde se había escondido.

         Volvió a bostezar con parsimonia y cerró sus parpados nuevamente.

         Pasaron unos segundos, y repentinamente cayó en cuenta de ese detalle, ¿qué era ese nuevo lugar?, recordó que había sido descubierto y por un momento temió lo peor.  Se sobresaltó y se incorporó con rapidez, percatándose de algo extraño en su articulación posterior. Volteó a mirarla, dándose cuenta de que su pata estaba vendada a la altura del muslo.

         No pudo evitar recordar la calidez de unas manos acariciándolo y nuevamente la nostalgia lo invadió. Negó con la cabeza. No era momento para eso.

         Salió de la caja y observó el amplio cuarto detenidamente, las baldosas gris oscuro en el suelo; paredes blancas; un retrete; un gabinete de madera café claro de dos puertas a juego con el mueble del lavabo con espejo y la tina rectangular (también de madera) al mero estilo tradicional japonés; en la contra esquina de la habitación, una ducha con cabina de acrílico transparente, y por último: una ventana de tamaño medio con vidrio esmerilado y mosquitero incluido.  _Que no sirve de salida._ No pudo evitar comentar muy para su pesar, mientras continuaba mirándola.

         Momentos después reparó en los dos cuencos en el suelo, se acercó todavía cojeando un poco y los observó. Uno de los platos contenía agua, la cual no dudo en tomar y en el otro, pedazos de algo que no reconocía del todo –aunque no olía nada mal– aparentemente era carne. Se disponía a investigarla un poco mejor, cuando fue sacado rápidamente de su estado de curiosidad, debido a que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

 

*

 

Zoro se despertó con dificultad a pesar de que ya habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde el amanecer. Miró su reloj de muñeca, notando que prácticamente eran las diez de la mañana, y aunque quería seguir durmiendo, se veía obligado a levantarse.

          Para holgazanear tendría que esperar al siguiente fin de semana. Puesto que “este” día y el que le proseguía, tendría bastantes cosas por hacer; debido a que desafortunadamente entre semana no tendría tiempo por sus clases. Clases en las que forzosamente tendría que aplicarse.  _Si no fuera por ese maldito trato._  Recriminó mentalmente.

          Zoro definitivamente no era alguien al que se le pudiera llamar “un estudiante ejemplar” y debido a esta circunstancia, le habían dado un ultimátum; por lo que no podía seguir descuidando sus estudios, y como motivación, se le dio la opción de poder vivir por su cuenta. Esto claro está, si se graduaba de la preparatoria; entraba a la universidad y mantenía sus notas de forma aprobatoria.

          Con bastante dificultad consiguió entrar a la universidad (donde ahora cursaba su tercer semestre) y con esto, su boleto a la independencia. Aunque el problema ahora era mantenerla, y con la reciente mudanza, todo se complicaba un poco pero, era eso o seguir soportando al pesado de su tío quejicas. Todo se reducía a esas dos opciones: flojear y tener que regresar a aguantar a ese sujeto o estudiar y conservar su libertad. Lógico optó por la segunda opción.

         Pero por ahora, tenía que tratar de que todo quedara listo e instalado antes del viernes de la próxima semana, y luego continuar con sus estudios sin descuidar ninguna materia, como lamentablemente había estado haciendo los pasados días; ya que el semestre tenía dos semanas de haber empezado. Maldijo en sus adentros ser estudiante.

         Bostezó sonoramente. Se desperezó y frotó los ojos para después ponerse de pie, se rascó la cabeza con desidia y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café instantáneo.

         Sirvió agua en una tetera y la puso a calentar en la estufa. –Puesto que se le hizo más fácil que desempacar el microondas–, aunque esto solo le remarcó todo lo que tenía por hacer, y una de esas cosas incluía ahora a su  _no invitado_  pero lastimado huésped.

         –¿Me pregunto que tendré que hacer contigo? –se dijo recordando el suave pelaje dorado del zorro y luego la fea herida que este portaba en su pata. –De seguro que por ser un animal salvaje, si te llevo al veterinario, ellos se harían cargo de “eso” (refiriéndose a la lesión) e incluso de liberarte después. –realizó una breve pausa y continuó. –Supongo ya no volveré a verte y todo será normal de nuevo. El mismo ajetreo de siempre...

         Se quedó pensativo hasta que escuchó el silbido de la tetera. Buscó una taza en el estante, y luego prosiguió a buscar una cuchara en un cajón.

         Las cosas de la cocina eran unas de las pocas que ya había comenzado a desempacar, aparte de que no tenía tantas, debido a que la cocina no era lo suyo.

         Con cuidado, agarrando un trapo, tomó el asa del recipiente y lo sirvió. Agarró el bote de café soluble para echarse una cucharada y finalmente busco el azúcar sirviéndose otra de esta; mezclando todo y escuchando el tintineo del cubierto contra la taza de loza.

         Bebió un sorbo de su recién preparada bebida y tomó su decisión. Fue por su teléfono celular (pues todavía tenía que contratar el particular), escudriñó la agenda y marcó.

         Se escuchó por un momento el tono de llamado y posteriormente un poco de traqueteo.

         – _Hola Roronoa-ya, que sorpresa que me llames._

         –Hola Law, ¿podrías… hacerme un favor?

         _–¿Roronoa-ya? ¿Tú? ¿Pidiendo un favor?, Vaya, eso sí que es extraño, creo el mundo se acabara_ –dijo con sorna, mientras comenzaba a reír, pero se detuvo y continuó hablando al escuchar al peliverde bufar al otro lado de la línea. – _Pero adelante, ¿Qué necesitas?, pudiste habérmelo pedido ayer_.

         –Tan gracioso como siempre, Trafalgar. –comentó con sarcasmo aun molesto. – además solo te hablo por un imprevisto.

         – _Ya, Zoro-ya, no te enfades, en serio ¿qué necesitas?_

         –Bueno…, es que tú estudias medicina y me preguntaba si… ¿podrías revisar a alguien?

         _–¿Revisar a alguien?... ¿Se puede saber de quién se trata?_

         Zoro tardo un momento en contestar –…Es un zorro. –hubo silencio y luego se escucharon risas al otro lado de la línea. El peliverde tuvo que apartar un poco su oído del auricular.

         – _No, en serio, ¿de quién se trata?_ –preguntó el pelinegro, incrédulo ante la idea.

         El peliverde se sobó la sien y exhaló para tranquilizarse, esperando con eso no refundir a su amigo en insultos.

         –Ya te lo dije, se trata de un zorro. Ayer en la madrugada lo encontré en mi habitación, al parecer entro por la ventana del pasillo, pero el problema es que estaba herido. Tiene una especie de cortada en la pata, la limpie y la vende, pero me gustaría tener tú opinión y que le revises.

         – _Roronoa-ya._ –habló cambiando su tono a uno más serio. – _Cómo has dicho estoy estudiando medicina, pero es para ser médico de “personas”, no para animales, ¿por qué no lo llevas a un veterinario y te quitas de problemas?_

         Zoro reparó en eso, el mismo se lo preguntaba. Ya lo había contemplado momentos antes de llamar. ¿Por qué no llevarlo a un veterinario y ya?, todo era tan fácil y simple como eso, se quitaría el problema de enzima y sin más complicaciones podría seguir con lo suyo, pero por más que cavilada en ello, por alguna razón, algo le hacía sentir renuente a abandonar al zorro. Simplemente no quería dejarlo a su suerte, no podía. Por algo llego hasta él ¿no? Dio un largo suspiro.

         –Solo es un chequeo Law, si es algo que no puedas manejar lo llevare de inmediato al veterinario. –concluyó con firmeza.

         Escuchó al ojeroso suspirar también. Zoro era en extremo obstinado y el futuro medico sabía que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

         – _Está bien… iré, solo dame tu dirección y estaré ahí en… ¿Qué te parece… media hora?, hoy no estoy muy ocupado así que tengo tiempo._

         –Sí, está bien, gracias Law. –el peliverde respondió complacido y le dio su dirección.

         – _Sí, y no me las des. Ahora me deberás un favor, te veo allá en un rato_.

         Zoro finalizó la llamada y se permitió sonreír triunfal. Terminó de tomar su café, y volvió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Buscó entre las cajas de mudanza ya abiertas sus prendas; optando por unos jeans, gris obscuro deslavados; una camiseta con cuello en “v” de manga corta color negro (aunque se veía un poco decolorada por el uso) con la leyenda “FULL METAL JACKET” en letras blancas más un casco militar en el que se podía leer la frase “BORN TO KILL” en letras negras junto a un símbolo de amor y paz, todo estampado a la altura del pecho; y por último sacó una caja con unas botas estilo militar también negras, para ponérselas cuando fuera a salir.

         Cuando terminó de alistarse, levantó la cabeza y por inercia su mirada pasó a la puerta del baño. No pudo evitar pensar en si el zorro ya habría despertado, así que se acercó con bastante cuidado para no alarmarlo y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

 

“*”

 

Sanji vio al chico entrar y cerrar lentamente la puerta tras de sí, pero permaneció sin hacer movimiento alguno; solo continuó observándolo mientras adquiría una posición defensiva. El joven era moreno o más bien bronceado y tenía un cuerpo fibroso bien trabajado, pero sin duda lo que más sobresalía de él, es que tenía el cabello de un particular tono verde.

         Al escuchar el “clack” del seguro de la puerta al cerrarse, Zoro pudo observar como el animal se crispaba y el pelo comenzaba a erizársele. Ambos buscaron los ojos del otro, mirándose con intensidad a modo de duelo, esperando a quien haría el primer movimiento. Tras unos instantes –que a Sanji le parecieron horas– el peliverde decidió moverse, recargándose en la puerta y deslizándose por esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El cánido ante el movimiento dio un respingó. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin quitarle la vista de encima –en caso claro está, de que el muchacho tramara algo–. Pero paso el tiempo y nada ocurrió. Zoro solo cerró los ojos, aparentemente ignorándolo.

         Sanji desconfiaba de ese chico y de sus intenciones, sabía perfectamente que el joven se hacia el desentendido para que se confiara y se acercara a él. Pero no le funcionaria, Sanji no era cualquier Zorro, y se aguantaría la curiosidad, –ya que no negaba que la tenía– pero era mucho más la desconfianza.  _Nadie hace nada por alguien gratis_. Se dijo, pero luego se amonestó por ese pensamiento. Él bien sabía que no todos eran así. Y recordó lo que le dijo aquel hombre en su lecho de muerte:

          “ _Sanji… hay muchas personas en este mundo en las que sobretodo “tú” no debes confiar. Pero… también habrá quienes pueden brindarte apoyo y protección. Y debes de poder distinguirlas. Se es más fuerte cuando se tiene seguridad y alguien por quien luchar. No te quedes solo, pequeño_.”

         Aun podía recordar el tacto de la mano temblorosa pero aun cálida en su mejilla, y la triste sonrisa en el curtido rostro al decirle esas palabras, mientras que notaba como el brillo en los ojos del hombre se iba apagando. La vida era efímera al igual que los humanos.

         Suspiró y simplemente se quedó en el lugar donde estaba.  _¿Será que puedo confiar en este chico, como lo hice contigo?_ Pensó mientras se sentaba, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho; observándolo con expresión seria.

         Unos minutos más pasaron. Del ambiente se había quitado la tención inicial y ahora una tranquilidad cómoda los rodeaba.

         Zoro abrió un ojo y se topó con la insistente mirada del zorro sobre él. Podía percibir inteligencia en la mirada del animal. Luego se percató de algo en lo que no se había fijado antes; los ojos del cánido eran azules. Un azul tan intenso como el del cielo mañanero en un día completamente despejado. Parpadeó extrañado.  _¿Acaso los zorros tienen ojos azules?_   Fue la pregunta que pasó por su mente. Honestamente nunca se había fijado bien en ese detalle de aquellos animales, y esta era la primera vez en su vida que tenía uno cerca. Pero por las vagas imágenes o documentales que mediamente recordaba, no creía a ver visto nunca uno así, es decir: dorado, con ojos azules y cejas risadas (porque si, esa era otra particularidad que tenía).

         Desvió su mirada del zorro y la dirigió a los platos que le había dejado junto a la caja. Aparentemente el único recipiente con fluctuaciones era el que contenía el líquido, el otro permanecía intacto.

El peliverde se estiró un poco y tomo el plato que contenía el jamón, para luego hacer que con el impulso suficiente, el recipiente se deslizara por el suelo quedando justo enfrente de Sanji. Quien pareció no inmutarse ni lo más mínimo, continuando cual estatua. Ya que el zorro no planeaba hacer nada de lo que el humano quisiera; refutándose así mismo que era una cuestión de dignidad. Sin embargo, en el total silencio que en ese momento la habitación proporcionaba, un ruidoso rugido proveniente de su estómago lo delato de una forma que él denominaría por lo más: “denigrante”.

         Zoro abrió los ojos ampliamente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se formara en su rostro.

         –¡Ja! Ya ves que si tienes hambre, –le espetó, y luego se cruzó de brazos cual sabelotodo, en una actitud por demás infantil. –Así que será mejor que te lo comas y no lo desperdicies. –y por alguna razón, después de decir esto, se sintió realmente estúpido.

         Que hacia él hablándole a un animal como si se tratase de un niño. Bueno, vale… vaya que había escuchado a muchas personas hablarles a sus mascotas como si estas fueran personas. Hasta él mismo lo había hecho una vez cuando tenía unos ocho años. Pero el gusto le había durado poco y desde ahí no quiso más animales.

         Y de alguna forma, no pudo evitar rememorar ese aspecto de su pasado.

~~

         Cuando era pequeño, su tío le había regalado un cachorro bulldog, que prácticamente no le duro más de un mes, y no era por que el niño no lo quisiera, claro que no. Al contrario, se encariño de inmediato con el perro. El problema se presentó cuando sacó a pasear a su mascota y la llevó al parque. –Puesto que a su corta edad de ocho años, no era del todo cuidadoso y tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación– Y cuando se encontraba en ese extenso jardín público. Después de pasar gran parte de la tarde jugado con el canino, hasta quedar exhausto y sediento. Al escuchar la peculiar melodía del camión de los helados, no pudo evitar el querer correr por uno de ellos; por lo que le puso la correa al perro y decidió amarrarlo a un árbol cercano a una banca, con el propósito de que cuando regresara pudiera comer ahí. Y sin más, salió cual saeta con rumbo a donde la música se escuchaba.

         Compró dos helados; uno para él y otro para el perro, pero cuando quiso regresar a donde estaba su mascota, no podía dar con el árbol donde lo había amarrado. Pasaron los minutos, luego las horas y absolutamente nada. Ya era muy tarde cuando regresó a casa. Su tío (que era con quien siempre había vivido, por complicadas circunstancias) estaba en extremo preocupado, y se sorprendió al verlo. Zoro estaba sucio, parcialmente cubierto de lodo, y tenía arañazos en brazos y piernas por buscar al animar incluso entre los arbustos, pero lo que llamaba más la atención, es que el infante se encontraba llorando a lágrima suelta y moco tendido.

         Su tío trató de consolarlo, y hasta le ofreció comprarle otro perro, pero él se reusó completamente, diciendo que: _jamás se puede sustituir a un amigo_. Los días posteriores lo buscaron, pegaron afiches y así paso el tiempo. Nunca más volvió a saber de ese perro.

~~

         Era gracioso, ahora no podía recordar ni el nombre que le había puesto al animal, pero en esos tiempos como le había dolido perderlo. Y todo por una tontería que ahora catalogaba como “la forma más estúpida de extraviar a un perro”, sobre todo porque todos sus amigos se burlaban de él recordándoselo constantemente.

         Por otra parte. Sanji estaba molestó ante el comentario. ¿Quién se creía ese cabeza de musgo arborícola? Él nunca desperdiciaba la comida. Sabía lo difícil que a veces resultaba conseguirla, incluso sabía lo que era pasar semanas enteras sin probar bocado; subsistiendo a base de agua e insectos. Simplemente, lo único que no quería es que ese chico le ordenara lo que tenía que hacer, eso le fastidiaba. Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo antes de que ese niñato llegara, la habría comido gustoso.

         Vio el plato frente a él y nuevamente volteó a mirar al peliverde, que ahora parecía molesto por algo. El zorro fruncía el ceño ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto? El que estaba molesto era él. Pero se dio cuenta que aparentemente el chico divagaba en sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió aprovechar eso y comió un poco de lo que había en el tazón.

         Sanji estaba por acabar cuando repentinamente se escuchó un sonido agudo y molesto, que sacó a ambos de lo que estaban haciendo, logrando que pegaran un brinco.

         –Mierda –masculló Zoro, levantándose de sopetón y provocando que Sanji se erizara. –Tiene que ser Law. –se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. –Será mejor que te comportes y estés tranquilo “cejillas”.

         El peliverde salió de la habitación y cerro tras de sí, dejando a Sanji desconcertado, preguntándose ¿Qué rayos era Law?, ¿Para qué tendría que comportarse? Y sobre todo… ¡¿Por qué rayos lo llamó “cejillas”?! Luego volvió a rebobinar lo oído y reaccionó.

         –¡Carajo! ¡Otro humano más, no! –bramó.

         Por suerte el chico estaba lejos y talvez no lo oyó, o eso hubiera suscitado otro problema. Los humanos eran altamente impresionables, y ver a un zorro hablar…. Sanji sabía que no era algo de todos los días, y más en este tiempo.

_¿Qué hace otro más aquí? Ya era suficiente con uno solo_. Se decía con desesperación, caminando (o más bien, cojeando) en círculos.

         No sabía qué hacer, ni tenía lugar donde ocultarse.

         Suspiró. Si tenía que defenderse lo haría sin chistar. Aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera lograr algo en el precario estado en el que se encontraba.

 

*

 

Después de salir del baño casi podía jurar que escuchó como si alguien hubiera hablado a sus espaldas. Se detuvo en seco, como esperando oír algo más, pero el único sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue el del timbre sonando nuevamente.

         Se encogió de hombros creyendo que aquello tal vez fue producto de su imaginación y continúo su camino rumbo a la puerta principal, al tiempo que se oyó un nuevo timbrazo.

         –¡Si, ya voy maldita sea! –gritó ya irritado, mientras se apresuraba a abrir, dejando ver al moreno ojeroso, que aparentemente tenía la intención de dar una nueva timbrada. –Deja eso ¿quieres?… –dijo observando a Law de modo hosco. Lo que había dicho no era opción era una orden.

         –Hey, Roronoa-ya. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te perdieras de camino a la puerta. –sonrió de lado y contempló como al peliverde se le saltaba una vena de la frente. Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar. –Y bien, ¿Dónde está ese zorro? –preguntó para que Zoro no pudiera protestar ante su burla.

         –Lo encerré en el baño de mi alcoba. –contestó fríamente.

         Law se adentró en la casa y Zoro cerró la puerta.

         –Vaya, esta casa es bastante grande, tienes mucho por arreglar ¿verdad? –comentó mientras echaba un ojeada.

         Zoro resopló –Tsk, No ¿en serio?… –comentó con ironía y luego se percató del pequeño maletín que el futuro cirujano llevaba. –Por cierto ¿y eso? –hizo un gesto señalando la valija.

         –Herramientas. Solo por si acaso.

         El peliverde hizo una mueca de aceptación y luego prosiguió a conducir al ojigrís a la habitación. Law camino tras él tranquilamente.

         –Y… ¿cómo está el zorro? ¿Lo has ido a revisar?

         –Sí, hace unos momentos estaba con él, y de saber en sí “cómo esta”, no tengo idea, pero por lómenos estaba despierto y salió de la caja de donde lo deje. –contestó, viéndolo de reojo y deteniéndose en frente del baño.

         Al parecer Law había entrado al modo  _médico_  y ahora se percibía más frio y profesional.

         –¿Le has puesto comida? ¿Ha tomado o injerido algo de ella?

Law necesitaba toda la información que Zoro pudiera darle.

         –Sí, le di agua y jamón, y si, tomó el agua y creo comió el jamón hace un momento.

         –¿Crees? –pregunto el ojeroso levantando una ceja.

         –Sí…, estaba distraído, ¿algún problema? –comenzaba a molestarlo, no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran. Law levantó las manos indicándole que se apaciguara.

         –Tranquilo, solo que si estabas ahí, no tenías por qué dudar. En fin, es importante y buena señal que se haya alimentado. –Zoro le hizo un ademan para que se explicase. –Si no quisiera consumir nada, probablemente indicaría que tiene otras dolencias, y por lo tanto, una enfermedad. Pero, si tiene el ánimo suficiente como para comer, significa que no se encuentra tan mal. Así que será más fácil que se recupere de la lesión que me planteaste por teléfono –realizó una pausa para observar el semblante de Roronoa–. Y ahora ¿entramos? –terminó de decir y señalo la puerta con la mano.

         El peliverde asintió y colocó su mano en el picaporte para después ver al ojeroso, indicándole que entrara primero.

         –Solo trata de no asustarlo. –comentó.

         –Lo intentare.–contestó Law confianzudo.

         Zoro abrió y Law entró de inmediato, seguido por el peliverde que cerró tras de sí.

         Ambos buscaron al animal con la mirada, encontrándolo agazapado en la esquina que producía la tina con la pared.

         –¿Un zorro dorado?...–murmuró el médico. En su rostro apareció un ligero atisbo de asombro.

         –¿Pasa algo? –Zoro preguntó curioso, pues juraría que vio un brillo surcar los ojos de su amigo.

         –¿Eh?...ha, no, no es nada…, lo que pasa es que los zorros de esa clase por lo general son rojos, no dorados. No es para nada común. –comentó y trago saliva. La frase “ _nada común”_   le hizo eco, provocándole un leve dolor de cabeza.

          –Ja. Ya se me hacía raro. Además tiene los ojos azules y esas raras cejas en espiral.

         Ambos notaron como el zorro respingaba, ya que desde que habían entrado tenían la total y completa atención del cánido.

         Sanji estaba cabreado, y no un poco, más bien bastante. ¿Qué se creían esos dos? criticándolo en su cara, y sobre todo ese… ¡ese chico cabeza de césped!  _¿Cómo si el cabello así fuera muy normal?_ Pensó resentido.

         –Creo que no le gusto lo que dijiste, Roronoa-ya.

         –De que hablas, es un animal, no entiende. –contestó, pero él mismo dudaba de sus palabras. La mirada del zorro le hacía replanteárselo; pues ahora lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

         –Bueno, a lo que venía. –manifestó el cirujano, mientras destensaba los músculos de su cuello. –Roronoa-ya, será mejor que lo agarres para que pueda revisarlo.

         Tanto Zoro como Sanji lo miraron con sorpresa, y luego se miraron entre sí.

         –D-de acuerdo... –contestó Zoro, no muy convencido.

         El peliverde se resignó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al zorro. Quien intentaba encogerse más contra la bañera, comenzado a promover gruñidos mientras enseñaba los dientes.

         Zoro se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente no quería que el animal lo fuese a morder, pero tenía que hacer que Law lo revisara. Exhaló y se preparó para realizar su movimiento.

         Al acercarse más al animal, pudo contemplar cómo se reflejada en las pupilas completamente dilatadas de este. Era como si fueran espejos.

         Zoro podía palpar el miedo que sentía Sanji. El zorro estaba aterrado.  _Maldición, no pongas esa cara, todo esto es para ayudarte_. Pensó, y luego con un rápido movimiento aferró al zorro por la piel del cuello y la cadera, logrando que el cánido soltara un sonoro quejido de dolor al intentar zafarse.

         –Shh...Sh…sh… tranquilo…tranquilo. –intentaba calmarlo mientras se hincaba junto a él. –es por tú bien, solo para saber cómo está tú pata.

         Sanji estaba realmente agitado, pero algo había en la voz del chico que logró calmarlo un poco. Además podía ser verdad que el humano no quisiera dañarlo, pues si le hubiese querido hacer algo, probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho.

         –Vaya que te contradices Zoro-ya, ¿no qué los animales no entienden?

         –¡Cállate! no es el momento. Y mejor revísalo rápido. –regañó el peliverde.

         –De acuerdo, de acuerdo…, esto será más fácil cuando le ponga el sedante. Pero para eso… tengo que saber su peso aproximado o podría ser peligroso. ¿Cuánto crees que pese?

         –¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estas preguntando a mí? –el peliverde dijo suspicaz.

         –Sí, ¿a quién más?, tú cargas mancuernas, tienes que poder calcular más o menos su peso.

          –Ja, ¿entonces si lo calculo mal y le das más de la dosis será mi culpa?–le espetó molesto, mientras sentía como los latidos del zorro se aceleraban nuevamente.

          –No te dejaría la responsabilidad si no supiera que lo harás bien, así que dime. –proclamó Law de forma autoritaria pero sin cambiar su tono de voz.

         Zoro bufó.  _Maldito Law_. Especuló, y luego sopesó al animal. –Unos… cuatro kilogramos a lo mucho, tal vez un poco menos.

         –Está un poco desnutrido. –comentó el ojeroso, y luego abrió su maletín, sacando del interior: una jeringuilla y un pequeño frasco.

         –Y se puede saber ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

         –Investigando. Antes de venir busque un poco de información en algunos libros e internet. –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, mientras llenaba la jeringa con 8mg del sedante. –Al ser un zorro macho, debería por lo menos pesar unos seis kilogramos. –comentó mientras sacaba el aire de la jeringa, hasta que una gota resbaló por la punta de la aguja. –ahora sostenlo fuerte, puede que le arda un poco.

         Zoro inmovilizó al zorro, y el medico se acercó hincándose al otro lado del cánido. Luego jaló un poco la piel del muslo izquierdo del animal e introdujo la aguja con cuidado para después inyectar el contenido.

         –La sustancia tardara unos minutos en hacer efecto. Y la secuela podría durar de tres a cuatro horas. –concluyó Law, sacando la jeringa.

         Al principio Sanji no se inmutó, pero luego empezó a sentir como le escocía la piel y el malestar se extendía. Dolía y dolía mucho. –No tanto como cuando la bala lo hirió, pero siquiera con la bala, el intentar escapar lo distraía–. Ahora en cambio, solo estaba inmerso en el malestar. Comenzó a forcejear. Necesitaba soltarse _._

_Fui estúpido al confiar en él._  Se reprochó y comenzó a removerse entre las manos del peliverde.

         En uno de los intempestivos movimientos que produjo, logró zafarse de la mano que lo tenía afianzado por el cuello, y después en su desesperación por liberarse completamente, volteó con rapidez y soltó una mordida –no muy potente– a la mano del muchacho. Quien al sentir los dientes, lo soltó al instante. Dejando que el zorro corriera al lado contrario, ocultándose cerca del gabinete.

         –Joder… –protestó Zoro, agitando un poco la mano zurda por el dolor, y luego se propuso a mirarla con detenimiento; en parte del dorso y la palma se notaban la silueta de los dientes del zorro, pero casi no le había perforado la piel, apenas y se distinguían tres pequeños puntos de sangre.

         –Sera mejor que la desinfectemos para prevenir cualquier cosa. –El ojeroso le pasó un pedazo de algodón con alcohol. –El único problema sería si tuviera rabia. Tendrías que ir al hospital y recibir una serie de vacunas. –dijo con una aterradora sonrisa. –Pero descuida, no creo que la tenga.

         –Law, gracias, pero… mejor déjalo así.

         Zoro limpió su mano y luego miro al zorro, podía notarse que el sedante comenzaba a surtir efecto, puesto que el animal respiraba con pesadez y parecía mareado.

         Sanji los observaba desde el rincón, apenas y podía pensar; se sentía extraño y su cuerpo no le respondía como deseaba, la visión comenzó a escasearle y pronto todo se fue tornando negro.

         –Manos a la obra. –proclamó el médico.

         Y después de ese momento, todo pasó relativamente rápido.

         Zoro y Law acomodaron a Sanji en el suelo, y el cirujano le quito la venda que le había puesto el peliverde. Desinfectó la lesión de nueva cuenta, y efectivamente como supuso Zoro, hubo que darle unos puntos a la herida. Le echó un poco de  _plata coloidal_ para prevenir una infección, y para terminar le puso una nueva venda.

         –Casi como nuevo. –Dijo el médico, formulando una discreta sonrisa. Aquel animal era casi idéntico a la imagen de un gobelino (arazzo o tapiz) que recordaba de la residencia de sus padres, y que ahora permanecía enrollado en su desván. Una reliquia familiar olvidada. Lo buscaría llegando a casa.

         –Muchas gracias Law, aunque pensé que solo lo revisarías.

         –No es nada, además me debes una ¿no?, Y ya deberías saber que si acepto atender a alguien, automáticamente se vuelve mi paciente, y por lo tanto, es mi deber tratarlo. Aunque si nuevamente me llamas por algún animal, definitivamente me negare. Esta vez solo acepte porque es una situación insólita y tú eres un necio.

         Ambos esbozaron media sonrisa.

         Law acarició el lomo del zorro y luego se incorporó del suelo. Zoro lo imitó.

         –Ya es hora de que me retire. Asegúrate de que tome líquidos. Y, en cuanto a la dieta, puede comer cualquier tipo de carne, ya sea roja o blanca, e incluso puede que le guste la fruta, por lo que no será un problema. Vendré en unos cuatro días para ver cómo está la sutura y que tal va cicatrizando.

         Antes de salir del cuarto de baño el peliverde volvió a colocar a Sanji con cuidado en la caja, y después los dos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, donde Zoro despidió al médico con un apretón de manos.

         Cuando vio que Law había partido, pasó una de sus manos alborotando su cabello y decidió que ya era hora de empezar a desempacar. Todavía tenía tiempo antes de que el cánido despertara.

 

*

 

Law llego a casa, dejó su maletín en el primer sofá de su sala y subió las escaleras. Caminó por el pasillo que colindaba con las habitaciones y se detuvo ante una puerta. –La ultima del pasillo– Abrió con lentitud, dejando ver una nueva fila de escaleras bastante precarias que no combinaban con el resto de la casa.

         Subió con cuidado, jaló el cordel que encendía el único foco del ático, y se propuso a buscar ese tapiz.

         Minutos después encontró el cilindro, estaba completamente cubierto de polvo. Hizo un espacio en el suelo y lo desenrolló de un tirón, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso, la cual tuvo que disipar con la mano.

         Cuando el bordado pudo apreciarse, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

         Si, definitivamente como él creía, eran casi idénticos: pelo dorado y ojos azules. La única diferencia evidente, era que en el zorro del tapiz las patas no eran negras y que en el pelo blanco del pecho se apreciaba la inequívoca forma de un corazón –su escudo familiar– pero por lo demás, podría tratarse del mismo animal. La frase “ _nada común_ ” nuevamente taladro su cabeza, solo que ahora era acompañada por otras más “ _ese hombre lo quiere y hará lo que sea por conseguirlo” “¡corre Law! ¡OCULTATE!”._

         Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

 

*

 

Pasaron unas horas. La sala, la cocina y parte del estudio ya estaban acomodados, debido a que en este último solo faltaba acomodar unos cuantos libros y guardar algunas cosas en el armario.

         Zoro se dirigió a la cocina y revisó el refrigerador, solo tenía: jamón, leche y menos de la mitad del cartón de huevos. En esas dos semanas haciendo la mudanza la mayoría de veces comía en la vivienda de su tío, y cuando se trataba de comer en su hogar, casi siempre se preparaba sándwiches o huevos revueltos, –sino es que prefería comer fuera–. Así que ahora estaba un poco escaso de comestibles.

         –Tsk, tengo que ir a comprar víveres. –se dijo sin muchos ánimos, y sacó el jamón de la nevera.  _Pero eso ya será mañana_. Pensó. Por hoy terminaría de escombrar.

         Se preparó un emparedado y al terminar se dirigió con el zorro, que continuaba completamente dormido. Le sirvió más jamón y agua, se sentó junto a la caja y lo observó.

         –Ya ves cejillas, todo salió bien. Solo tendrás que quedarte un poco más. –Acarició la cabeza y lomo de Sanji. – No te desesperes.

         El pelaje era tan agradable al tacto. Acomodó sus piernas en posición del loto, sacó al zorro de la caja, y con cuidado lo acomodó entre sus piernas.

 

 

Continuará… Capítulo 2 convivencia.


	3. Convivencia.

Capítulo 2. Convivencia.

 

 

Sanji comenzó a despertar; se sentía atontado y el cuerpo le pesaba, sin embargo se apreciaba bastante confortable.

 _Tan cálido_. Pensó y abrió con lentitud los parpados. Quería saber dónde estaba y que había pasado, pero parecía como si una especie de neblina se hubiese instalado en sus ojos. No lograba distinguir nada más allá de su nariz, aunque tras parpadear un poco empezó a percibir algo de forma bastante difusa. Era… ¿acaso era un arbusto? 

         _¿Había un arbusto aquí antes?_  Se cuestionó.

          Unos segundos más transcurrieron hasta que logró enfocar la visión, notando que se trataba del chico de cabello verde, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero no tanto como cuando se percató de que se encontraba recostado en las piernas de este.

          Intentó alejarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía las extremidades como si fueran de gelatina. Y el intento por moverse solo logró que terminara más estirado en las piernas del chico, quien no se había movido para nada.

          El zorro lo miró con más atención. Al parecer el peliverde se encontraba dormido.

          Zoro tenía los brazos cruzados y su respiración era pausada, se mantenía sentado gracias a que estaba recargado firmemente en la pared. Al recorrerlo con la mirada, Sanji notó que la mano izquierda del moreno tenía un apósito, lo que le hizo recordar que fue ahí donde lo había mordido.

          Se sintió extraño, un leve sentimiento de culpa lo invadió y no supo explicarse el “¿por qué?”, ya que solo buscaba defenderse ¿no?

 _Poro no te hizo daño realmente ¿no es verdad?_  Se cuestionó así mismo.

          Al parecer era cierto que aquel muchacho de cabello tan peculiar deberás intentaba ayudarlo, aunque para Sanji era realmente difícil el aceptar esta situación; verdaderamente no quería confiar en nadie. Se había acostumbrado a estar solo nuevamente, y seria doloroso pasar por lo mismo una vez más; pues siempre de una u otra forma terminaba siendo abandonado. De que servía entonces la compañía, si al fin de cuentas acabaría como siempre:  _solo_.

 _¿Y no será doloroso de todos modos? El viejo siempre te dijo que vivieras el presente. ¿No te has aburrido ya de esta soledad?_    _Si así es, es aburrido pero…_. Su propia mente no lo dejaba en paz, los pensamientos se contraponían y todo se tornaba tan confuso.

          Tan distraído se hallaba en ese debate interno, que no se percató de que Zoro ya había despertado. Solo entro en cuenta al sentir la mano del chico en su cabeza, alborotándole el fino pelaje.

          –Que bien que despertaste, Cejillas –dijo el peliverde viéndolo a los ojos –Te repondrás. Así que no debes preocuparte. –y después de decir esto, le sonrió ampliamente.

          Sanji lo observó sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba por un momento, logrando que se sintiera un poco nervioso y que volteara hacia otro lado, esquivando aquella mueca de simpatía.

          Ese chico era molesto, pero…  _no parece mala persona. Tal vez me pueda quedar aquí, aunque solo sea por un tiempo, después me marchare definitivamente_. Concluyó, y se dejó hacer, mientras que esperaba que su cuerpo retomara su movilidad.

 

*

 

El fin de semana transcurrió disparejo para los que habitaban aquella casa; rápido para Zoro y lento para Sanji.

          Sanji se la pasó durmiendo y pensando en su condición actual, planteándose hasta cuando permanecería ahí. Su única distracción era cuando el muchacho pasaba a revisar cómo se encontraba.

          Mientras que para el peliverde esos dos días se pasaron como agua entre sus manos.

          Lo que quedo del sábado lo ocupó para terminar de limpiar y acomodar algunas cosas, mientras que el domingo lo dedicó a terminar el resto de habitaciones y a arreglar el jardín –que probablemente había sido lo más pesado de todo–. Los únicos descansos que tomó, fueron para ir por los víveres y en tres ocasiones pasar a ver al zorro, sirviéndole sus respectivas comidas.

          Aunque Zoro estaba acostumbrado a hacer largas rutinas de ejercicio, –tanto por gusto personal, como académico. Ya que la carrera que decidió estudiar se basaba en la cultura física y el deporte–, no podía negar que el escombrar era realmente agotador. Dio gracias nuevamente de no tener tantas cosas. Aunque el mayor ajetreo definitivamente fue el patio. Podar, recoger y tirar todas las bolsas de basura (unas catorce en total) que habían salido repletas de pasto y basura, fue lo más agotador. El chico no podía ni imaginar cómo es que ese jardín quedo en tan deplorables condiciones.

          Ya más tarde, al terminar aquel día, solo tomó una buena ducha con agua caliente y después cayó como roca a dormir.

\---

          Pronto se hizo lunes, y desafortunadamente para el peliverde, el despertador le hizo una mala jugada desproveyéndole de su molesto sonar. Así que desgraciadamente se le había hecho tarde.

          Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo. Tomando jugo de naranja directamente de la caja –pues al ser su casa nadie se lo reprocharía– y una tostada de pan untada con mantequilla. Estaba por salir cuando recordó que no le había dejado alimente al zorro. –Que ya había bautizado como “Cejillas” para total desagrado de Sanji–.

          Le sirvió la mitad de un bistec, se aseguró de que tuviera agua suficiente, y se despidió con un escueto “adiós Cejillas, te veo en un rato” mientras cerraba la puerta y se apresuraba en salir rumbo a la universidad. Solo esperaba no desperdiciar más tiempo tomando algún rumbo equivocado.

          …

          Sus clases fueron aburridas y monótonas, su libreta había terminado llena de garabatos y algún que otro dato relativo a la materia. Algunas veces se encontró mirando en dirección a la ventana, preguntándose si el zorro se encontraría bien, puesto que era la primera vez que lo dejaba solo en su totalidad. Y luego se sermoneaba un poco por ello.  _¿Qué rayos me pasa, por qué me preocupo?_ Pensó nuevamente, mientras su mano continuaba trazando en un estado automático en la libreta.

          Y sin darse cuenta la tercera clase del día ya había terminado. Era hora del descanso.

          –¿Qué es eso? ¿Un gato o un conejo? –dijo una voz cerca de él.

          –Tks… es un zorro –contestó de forma inconsciente, fijándose que lo que había terminado por dibujar era ese animal.

          –Oh… y ¿Por qué lo dibujaste? ¿Te gustan los zorros?... es raro, no lo sabía.

          –No tengo ni maldita idea… –indicó frunciendo el ceño. Segundos después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –escupió, mientras volteaba para encontrarse al chico pecoso. Quien lo veía con gran curiosidad, la cabeza ladeada y la mano en el mentón, parado justo tras él.

          –Nos quedamos de ver hoy ¿no recuerdas? –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. –Y como no venias… pues, pensamos que te habías perdido por el campus. Realmente me sorprendió cuando me dijeron que aun permanecías en el salón. –expresó Ace, encogiéndose de hombros y alzando las manos en un ademan interrogante. Para después convertir su sonrisa en una más amplia pero burlona.

          –He… yo, es q-que… – tartamudeó Zoro tratando de excusarse.

          –Sin embargo, te encontré aquí haciendo dibujitos. Por cierto deberías tomar algunas clases para eso. –infirió con sorna mientras volvía a observar el dibujo.

          Zoro abrió los ojos como platos nuevamente y miro su dibujo, para después tratar de ocultarlo con sus manos; como si lo hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo vergonzoso o secreto. Cosa de la que el pelinegro se percató perfectamente, sonriendo aún más.

          –No es como si te hubiese descubierto escribiendo el nombre te tú amor secreto o haciendo dibujos obscenos. –comenzó a reír, provocando un rubor de enfado en el peliverde. –¿O es que te avergüenzas tanto de tus dibujos?

          –¡Cállate Ace, como si tú dibujaras mejor! –Le espetó. Pero el pecoso continuo riendo.

          –Lo siento… lo siento… no era mi intención. Perdón. Perdón por criticar a tu gato-conejo. –se aguantó la risa un momento aparentando seriedad, y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada.

          Zoro cerró la libreta con fuerza, la colocó bajo su brazo y recogió su mochila para después salir del aula hecho una furia; despotricando insultos y dando amplias zancadas. Mientras que el pecoso trataba de calmarse y lo seguía con rapidez. 

 _Tal vez me pase un poco_. Recapacitó Ace, pero no podía detener su risa.

          La mayoría de chicos se apartaban del camino ante tan tremenda aura asesina que desprendía el peliverde. Preferían no cruzarse en su camino para no verse inmiscuidos en el asunto, ya que si estallaba, era mejor escapar que verse afectados.

          –Discúlpame Zoro, en serio, me pase, lo admito. –habló Ace, mientras se ponía a la par de su amigo y se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de un ojo. Pero el peliverde solo continuo caminando, murmurando maldiciones y girando en un pasillo. –¡Espera, no es por ahí! De ese lado están los vestidores. –advirtió el pecoso.

          Zoro se detuvo al instante, giró sobre sus talones y regresó para tomar el pasillo que conducía al lado opuesto. Siendo acompañado por Ace que continuaba disculpándose.

          Al llegar al patio, algunos de sus amigos ya los esperaban –pues no todos tenían los mismos horarios– y los que tenían descanso en este momento eran: la primera, Nami, una chica pelirroja cuyo cabello tenía un tono anaranjado, que estudiaba economía, tercer semestre; la segunda era Kaya, una chica rubia, dulce y enfermiza, que estudiaba medicina, primer semestre;  y por ultimo Sabo el primo de Ace, quien también era rubio y que estudiaba literatura, quinto semestre.

          Nami y Kaya se encontraban sentadas en una banca, mientras Sabo se encontraba de pie hablando con ellas. Claro, hasta que vieron a los otros dos chicos llegar.

          –¿Por qué esa cara, Zoro? ¿Enojado tan temprano? –comentó Sabo con una sonrisa.

          –Yo estaba bien. Es la culpa de tú primo por joderme nada más me ve.

          –Ya te dije que lo siento. –se quejó Ace. –además yo solo di mi franca opinión.

          –¿Opinión de qué? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

          –De un dibujo que hizo en su libreta. –contestó el pecoso, señalando el cuaderno que el peliverde aun llevaba bajo el brazo.

          –¡¿Estabas dibujando?! –Dijo Nami con asombro –¡A ver!

          –¡A ver y una mierda! Lo único que quieres es burlarte también.

          Pero en lo que Zoro hablaba, Ace le quito el cuaderno y se lo lanzó a Nami. Quien de inmediato lo abrió y comenzó a buscar; encontrando el dibujo rápidamente al final de los últimos apuntes. Kaya también se acercó un poco para poder curiosear, viendo por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja los trazos en bolígrafo negro que Zoro había realizado.

          –¿Y que se supone tiene de mal? –empezó a decir la chica rubia, sin malas intenciones de por medio. –A mí me parece un lindo conejo.

          –Pfff… –Ace se tapó con ambas manos la boca, mientras sus mofletes comenzaban a inflarse.

          –Pues a mí me parece un gato, algo extraño claro…, pero un gato a fin de cuentas. –dijo la pelirroja, mientras ladeaba un poco el cuaderno y la cabeza, como intentando comprender mejor el dibujo.

          La cara de Zoro era todo un poema, no sabía si enojarse, sentir vergüenza o mandarlos al diablo. Por otro lado Ace parecía que se partiría de la risa en cualquier momento. Sabo solo suspiró negando con la cabeza, aunque una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su faz.

          –¿Qué es, Zoro-san? –preguntó Kaya, ingenua ante la situación.

          –Supuestamente… era un zorro. –respondió tratando de contener su enfado.

          Todos, a excepción de Ace que había comenzado a carcajearse, permanecieron en silencio. El único que trató de romper ese incomodo momento que se había formado en el lugar, fue Sabo.

          –Ya chicos, o no nos dará tiempo de ir por algo de comer. Recuerden que Kaya y yo solo tenemos una hora de receso.

          –Sí, estoy de acuerdo, además ya se nos fueron casi veinte minutos. –hizo saber la rubia un poco nerviosa pero sonriente.

          Juntos salieron del campus y se dirigieron al restaurante de comida rápida que llevaba el nombre de “Thousand Sonny” –que últimamente hacia competencia con WcDonal’s (además de que su mascota era un león y no un horrendo payaso)–. Pidieron sus órdenes, que consistían en: hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos. Y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que daba a la ventana del popular establecimiento.

          Platicaban amenamente hasta que la pelirroja pregunto algo que aun surcaba por su cabeza.

          –¿Y por qué un zorro? –dijo la chica, observando fijamente al peliverde. –de todas las cosas que pudiste dibujar, elegiste un zorro. Se me hace un poco extraño, no es muy “tú” que digamos. Vaya puedo imaginarte… dibujando: soldaditos, catanas, autos, o animales más… cómo decirlo… agresivos, ¿pero un zorro?

          Zoro se congeló, nunca esperó que se regresara al tema. Eso lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Realmente el dibujo lo hizo a lo tonto, pero la razón subconsciente era esa preocupación que sentía al dejar al animal por primera vez. Aunque eso no se los diría.

          Él nunca les había guardado secretos a sus amigos, porque verdaderamente no los tenía, pero no creía que hablarles de Cejillas fuera buena idea. Y no era porque no confiara en ellos, pero sabía que lo más probable, es que si se los contaba ahora, sin duda lo hostigarían para poder ver al zorro, y sobre todo si Ace se lo contaba a Luffy, pues con eso podía estar seguro de que los tendría en su casa esa misma tarde. Y eso no le molestaría si ese “suceso” lo afectara solo a él, pero no creía que el alboroto y tanta gente fuera del agrado del animal; ya que de por si el zorro era bastante huraño –como lo sería cualquier animal salvaje–.

          Al pensar en eso, el peliverde recordó la mordida, y que, aunque había logrado que el cánido permaneciera un rato en sus piernas, al recuperarse, parecía estar aún más hosco. Estaba seguro que con más personas sería más difícil que se adaptara, y la herida era otro factor a considerar.

          _No hay manera_. Negó para sí.

          No. Definitivamente no era buena idea contarles, o por lo menos por ahora no lo haría.

          –…Tierra llamando a Zoro. Me copias. –dijo por segunda vez Nami. Sacando al peliverde de sus pensamientos.

          –… Lo hice porque me acorde de un cuento de cuando era pequeño y que encontré por casualidad al desempacar. Solo eso. En el aparecía un zorro, por eso lo dibuje. –y en parte esa escusa era verdad, pues si se había encontrado tal libro en el que aparecía uno de esos animales.

          Nami quedo un poco desconcertada al igual que el resto de los chicos, que solo se lanzaron miradas interrogantes.

          –¿Un libro de cuando eras pequeño? –repitió no muy convencida.

          –Sí, tú también lo has de haber leído. Probablemente todos ustedes. –y continuó comiendo mientras se encogía de hombros, quitándole importancia.

          –¿Un libro con un zorro y que todos leímos?… –dijo esta vez Sabo, como si se tratara de una adivinanza, y comenzó a hacer memoria. Todos hicieron el mismo ademan de ignorancia, hasta que nuevamente el chico rubio hablo, mientras daba un golpe con su puño en su palma. –¡Ya sé de qué libro se trata!

          –¿Y de cuál se trata, Sabo-san? –pregunto Kaya.

          –El libro que dices es el de  _El Principito_ de _Antoine_   _de Saint-Exupéry._ ¿Verdad?

          Zoro contestó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa  _Thousand doble carne_. Los demás chicos aplaudieron impresionados. Y Sabo con humildad se rascó el cuello mientras sonreía.

          Después de esto continuaron comiendo y las pláticas dedicadas a otros temas se fueron desprendiendo del tema inicial, hasta que ya nada tenían que ver con el asunto del dibujo.

          El tiempo de receso entre clases acabó, y los chicos se despidieron dispuestos a continuar con sus rutinas. Pero no sin que antes surgiera el comentario de si se verían por la tarde; a lo que Kaya y Zoro tuvieron que negarse. Pues la rubia quedo de verse con un chico que aparentemente le gustaba y que les había presentado hace ya algún tiempo, llamado Usopp. Y Zoro se excusó, con el pretexto de tener que contratar el servicio telefónico. Aunque el motivo que más pesaba y por el que se rehusó realmente, era el de no dejar tanto tiempo al animal sin supervisión.

          Continúo sus clases hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde, y después de salir de la universidad y pasar a hacer el contrato telefónico, por fin se dirigió a su hogar.

          El día siguiente fue casi la misma rutina, de la universidad a su vivienda.

          El miércoles. Zoro estaba nuevamente de camino a casa, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Sacó el aparato y observó la pantalla. El nombre que aparecía era: “Trafalgar Law”. Contestó.

          –Law.

          – _Hola Roronoa-ya_

 

*

 

El chico pelinegro colgó su teléfono móvil y lo guardó mientras se recargaba en la pared del pasillo del área de cirugías. Con una mano apretaba un poco la parte superior de su tabique nasal.

          Estaba cansado y no era por el trabajo. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco. Pero en los últimos días, esos breves lapsos de sueño se habían convertido en todo un suplicio; plagados de aparentes recuerdos, que más bien podían ser pesadillas. Y luego por si fuera poco, continuaba con las voces que lo atormentaban durante la vigilia.

          Law estaba casi seguro, de que todo eso tenía que ver con el día de su infierno persona. El día de la muerte de su familia trece años atrás. Pues gracias a aquellos sueños, había logrado hilar las frases sueltas y desentrañar algunas lagunas mentales. Ya que, si bien, él siempre había tenido una buena memoria –pues podía recordar cosas de cuando tenía dos años–. Cuando enfermó a los diez y estaba en la peor etapa del padecimiento a los doce, habían comenzado los lapsos más grandes de pérdida de memoria.

          Los sueños lo confundían, parecían tan enredados.  _O es que me estoy trastornando por nada, se supone así deben ser los sueños_. Pensó con frustración. Aunque lo extraño era que siempre eran exactamente los mismos, ni un solo detalle cambiaba, y le eran tan jodidamente vividos.

~

          Siempre empezaban con su padre llegando a casa junto con un hombre extraño de raras vestimentas –pero del cual nunca podía ver el rostro–, que portaba un morral tejido en el que había algo abultado y oscuro. Aquel hombre era alto, más alto que su padre, y se encontraba herido. Luego la escena cambiaba a una que si recordaba bien; él se encontraba curado, la enfermedad había desaparecido y todos estaban felices, reían y celebraban, diciendo que era un milagro, solo que aquel tipo también estaba ahí, observándolos de lejos. Y por algún motivo, Law sabía que aquel sujeto sonreía, aunque no podía corroborar que fuera cierto. Después el paisaje nuevamente se transformaba. Pasaba a estar en el patio jugando con un perro –aunque este también se mantenía borroso–. Mientras que su madre lo veía desde la ventana, cosiendo con cuidado, trabajando en la hechura de algo que no podía reconocer por el momento.

          Posteriormente el sueño comenzaba a tornarse más oscuro. Era de noche, sus padres y aquel sujeto estaban reunidos en un cuarto. Parecían discutir. Y él se encontraba espiándolos desde la puerta por el ojo de la cerradura. Con sigilo para que no lo atraparan.

          – _Un zorro dorado no es nada común. ¿Es por eso? ¿Pero entonces que haremos?_ –decía su madre. Parecía estar asustada.

          – _Ese hombre lo quiere y hará lo que sea por conseguirlo, Lara. ¡No podemos permitirlo!, ¡no después de todo lo que ha_ _pasado_ _,_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _ha_ _hecho_ _por_ _nosotros_ _!_ –reprochaba su padre con desespero.

          Luego aquel hombre de rara vestimenta empezaba a decirles algo, pero no lograba entender que era, solo notaba que su padre negaba y alzaba más la voz, en plan autoritario, levantándose con rapidez jalando al extraño por el cuello de la camisa, diciéndole: “¡no dejaremos que eso ocurra!”. Mientras que su madre comenzaba a llorar. Law se impresionó y no podía evitar perder el equilibrio, rosando la puerta solo un poco. Pero el extraño hombre dentro de la habitación se daba cuenta y comenzaba a voltear hacia donde él se encontraba. Estaba por ver el rostro del individuo cuando…

          Todo se llenaba de estallidos intermitentes de luz.

          ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! El sonido retumbaba en su cabeza. Alguien se acercaba corriendo y lo tomaba por el brazo, guiándolo a un pasadizo totalmente oscuro.

          – _¡Corre Law! ¡OCULTATE! No regreses, no importa lo que escuches._

~

          –Esa voz, ¿De quién era?, ¿Y qué significa? –murmuró el ojeroso con hartazgo. Aun se encontraba recargado en la blanca pared del hospital. Paso ambas manos por su cabello, despeinándolo.

          De lo único que estaba seguro, es que ver un zorro dorado ahora, ese tapiz y los sueños, no era coincidencia. Pero requería de más información, investigar más. Tal vez así descubriría que fue lo que realmente ocurrió en aquella masacre y el por qué.

          –Tal vez viéndolo de nuevo recuerde algo más.

 

*

 

Sanji estaba en extremo aburrido, lo único que podía hacer en esa habitación era dormir. Y si bien eso ayudaba con su recuperación, comenzaba a hartarse, ya que aunque el cuarto de baño era amplio, no había absolutamente nada que hacer en él. Sumando que tener la misma vista todo el maldito tiempo, era por demás deprimente. Inclusive se había aprendido el número de baldosas del suelo –doscientas cincuenta y un baldosas de tamaño mediano– con eso comprobaba su tedio.

          Le hubiese gustado por lo menos tener vista desde la ventana, pero aquel cristal lo hacía imposible. Él no podía abrirla aun, y no creía que el muchacho lo hiciera.

          Este era el quinto día recluido ahí, “ _el quinto”_. Se repetía con desesperación. Él nunca había estado encerrado en un lugar por tanto tiempo. Incluso estando en peores condiciones o cuando tenía que esconderse por alguna razón, no podía permanecer en un lugar más de dos días. Bueno, acepto cuando estuvo con ese viejo roble, pero ya pasaban más de cuarenta años de eso. Y tampoco era que estuviera con él todo el tiempo, pues el hombre le dejaba vía libre para ir y regresar cuando quisiera.

          Sanji se consideraba un zorro bastante activo, pero en ese cuarto donde se encontraba ahora; los muebles y espacio no le daban para mucho. Además, a esto se le sumaba otra cuestión, y era, que el vendaje de la pata tampoco le permitía moverse con mucha fluidez que digamos. Volviéndose un aditamento simplemente estorboso, pues posiblemente su herida estuviese curada desde hace ya algún tiempo. Su cuerpo no tardaba tanto en sanar, lo contrario de sus poderes. Él contaba conque posiblemente para el viernes estuviera como nuevo. Y no obstante, aun con todo eso en contra, algo le agradaba de ese inesperado cautiverio –aunque le disgustaba aceptarlo y nunca lo admitiría– y es que apreciaba que aquel chico cabeza de musgo estuviese al pendiente de él.

          Aquel joven, desde su llegada a esa casa, nunca pasaba por alto sus alimentos y siempre trataba de dárselos a las mismas horas. También solía pasar un rato con él por la tarde, y aunque el zorro sabía que el peliverde creía que no le entendía, por ser un animal, se tomaba su tiempo para hablarle. Podría decirse que le recordaba mucho a su viejo amigo. Aunque existía un pequeño detalle que nunca antes le había ocurrido, y era que estar con el moreno, lograba que se sintiera un poco ansioso. Incluso ahora podía percibir ese sentimiento, pues sabía que faltaba muy poco para que el muchacho llegara.

\---

          Tras unos minutos de espera pudo escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Al fin el humano había regresado. Su corazón nuevamente dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

          –Tsk… rayos ¿por qué? –se reprendió en un susurro por aquel reflejo involuntario.

          Saltó con cuidado a la orilla de la bañera y se impulsó al marco de la ventana, donde se sentó con aires de elegancia. El joven entraría en cualquier momento con su comida. Trato de atribuir la felicidad a ese hecho, aunque bien sabía la verdadera razón.

          Su cola comenzó a moverse un poco en cuanto escucho los pasos acercarse, se sorprendió y volteó a mirarla con recelo, indicándole que parara, como si aquella extremidad tuviera mente propia. Nuevamente su pecho saltó cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta. De inmediato fijó su mirada en el chico que entraba.

          –¡Cejillas, a comer! –dijo Zoro sonriente, y sirvió en el plato una porción de carne molida.

          Sanji frunció el ceño. Como odiaba ese apodo. Pero se consolaba pensando que él también le había puesto algunos, lo malo es que no podía decírselos a la cara y ver si le gustaban. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, pero inmediatamente hizo que desapareciera.

          –Se ve que te sientes mejor. –comentó Zoro, al ver al cánido bajar de forma grácil de la ventana y sentarse a una distancia de un metro frente a él.

          Cejillas parecía acortar un poco la distancia cada día, y Zoro consideraba eso todo un triunfo; sentía que el animal se estaba acostumbrando a él, y parecía que la acción de hablarle también ayudaba a ello; pues aunque se creía loco, ahora sí, casi podía asegurar que el animal le entendía. Eso o era el zorro más expresivo en la faz del planeta sin motivo alguno. Definitivamente sentía algo especial emanando del cánido.

          Sanji se acercó al plato para comer mientras que Zoro no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Y como comer siendo observado era bastante incomodo, volteó a ver al peliverde con ojos penetrantes. El chico captó la indirecta, dando unos pasos atrás y recargándose contra la puerta. El zorro volvió a lo que estaba.

          –Hoy vendrá Law –soltó de repente, y con atención buscó una reacción en el animal. Reacción que no tardó mucho en llegar pues el zorro pareció atragantarse un poco y luego tosió.

          Sanji se tensó y buscó con la mirada al peliverde. Zoro prosiguió un poco atónito.

          –Viene a revisar los puntos de tú pata. Probablemente te los quite hoy. Así que… o te dejas por las buenas o tendrá que sedarte otra vez. –al decirlo el zorro bajó un poco las orejas.  _Definitivamente me entiende, no hay duda_. Caviló y luego dio un suspiro mientras se rascaba cerca de la patilla, palpando la situación –Solo pórtate bien ¿quieres? y puede que te premie con algo.

          Después de permanecer un rato más en el cuarto, el peliverde se marchó. Dejando a Sanji bastante nervioso. Esperaba que está vez no fuera tan mala experiencia que ese humano regresara. Posiblemente si hacia lo que el cabeza de lechuga le decía se ahorraría problemas, pero comportarse sumiso, ¿no sería mucho más sospechoso? y otra cosa más…

          –¿Un premio? ¿Que podría darme él, que yo quisiera? –se cuestionó con curiosidad. Tendría que decidirlo al momento.

 

*

 

Law entró a la casa del peliverde. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y estaba usando su descanso para esta visita. Deberás quería ver a esa criatura otra vez.

          –¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestionó Zoro, pues su amigo parecía un poco alterado y llevaba unas ojeras más marcadas de lo usual.

          –¿Eh?... s-sí, me encuentro bien, solo un poco cansado. No he dormido mucho últimamente.

          –¿Pensé ya estabas acostumbrado? –comentó algo extrañado.

         –Nunca se está lo suficientemente acostumbrado, Zoro-ya. –dijo con una media sonrisa. –así que hagamos esto rápido ¿de acuerdo? –continuó hablando mientras comenzada a caminar rumbo a la alcoba. – ¿Y cómo lo has notado? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

         –Sí, mucho mejor, incluso se trepa a la ventana sin trabajo alguno. –contestó mientras pensaba seriamente en algo que quería preguntarle al ojigris, aunque estaba un poco dudoso de hacerlo.  _De seguro me tirara a loco_. Se dijo.

          –Es bueno saber que se encuentra mejor.

          –Oye Law, ¿crees que un animal pueda aprender el lenguaje humano?

          –Claro que si Zoro-ya, ¿cómo crees que les enseñan a los perros o a otros animales a hacer gracias o a recibir órdenes? –respondió burlón el cirujano.

          –No, no me refiero a eso. –dijo colocando dos dedos cerca de su sien, y tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas para que el pelinegro no saliera con otra respuesta sarcástica. –Me refiero a… que el animal entienda toda una cadena de oraciones, es decir: que deberás entienda lo que le estas diciendo.

          Law se detuvo a mitad del cuarto del peliverde y volteó a verlo extrañado.

          –Puede que logren identificar algo en la entonación con que se les habla. Pero, no creo que entiendan algo tan complicado como el habla en sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –argumentó extrañado, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

          –¿Y en el caso de los zorros? –dijo un poco inseguro de seguir preguntando.

          El ojigris se sorprendió sin demostrarlo.  _¿Acaso cree que este zorro entiende todo lo que decimos?_  Se cuestionó, mientras que otra vez la voz de su madre hacía eco en su cabeza “ _Un zorro dorado no es nada común”._ Luego se propuso contestar.

          –Pues… son criaturas listas, pero… no creo que lo comprendan. Ni siquiera creo que los delfines o los orangutanes, que han demostrado una inteligencia más elevada que el promedio de otras especies, lo entienda completamente. ¿Tú crees que “este” zorro si pueda? –preguntó esto último bastante interesado.

          Zoro ante la respuesta decidió no seguir profundizando en el tema, de seguro Law comenzaba a dudar de su cordura.

          –No, pero sí creo que es más listo que cualquier perro. –y terminando de decir esto se dirigió a la puerta del baño y la abrió. –adelante, entra.

          Ambos ingresaron en el cuarto de baño.

          Zoro se aproximó a Sanji, este se notaba un poco nervioso pero no como la última vez. Así que el peliverde se animó a aferrarlo con rapidez. La diferencia fue obvia, no sentía esa resistencia que el zorro ejerció antes. Se sorprendió. Deberás le estaba haciendo caso, lo estaba haciendo del modo fácil como él le había pedido. Miró al animal con incredulidad.

          –Parece que no será necesario el tranquilizante. –mencionó Law, acercándose y poniendo su valija en el suelo mientras se hincaba a un lado. Sacando a Zoro de su estado de estupefacción.

          El pelinegro comenzó a desenrollar la gasa, dejando expuesta el área. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse en completa señal de asombro al notar que lo único que se percibía eran los pequeños hilos de las puntadas que le había dado. Los puntos no se habían encarnado y no podía apreciarse siquiera una cicatriz. Era como si absolutamente nada le hubiese ocurrido, lo único que daba indicios de que alguna vez hubo algo ahí, eran esos pequeños hilos negros.

          –¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Zoro, preocupado por la expresión de su amigo, al que solo parecía faltarle abrir la boca.

          –N-nada –comentó en un murmullo. –No hay nada. –repitió, más que respondiendo, corroborándose así mismo lo que veía.

          –Eso es bueno ¿no? –expresó el peliverde.

          Law no respondió, solo tragó saliva y abrió su maletín para sacar unas pinzas, las cuales uso para jalar uno de los hilos que salió limpiamente, sin la menor resistencia. Fue lo mismo con los demás. Hubo un momento que a pesar de toda la práctica que tenía sintió la mano tensa, como si estuviera a punto de templarle. Y al terminar, inspeccionó la piel de la zona palpándola con los dedos. No lo podía creer, ni siquiera se sentía alguna imperfección en la epidermis.

          –Trafalgar, respóndeme. –habló Zoro imperioso. El ojeroso parpadeó y regresó a su semblante de aparente tranquilidad.

          –Sí, está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, pero creo, lo debería de tener en observación por algún tiempo. Sigue demasiado delgado. ¿Te molestaría si me lo llevo a casa?

          Sanji que hasta ese momento se había mantenido tranquilo, refunfuño. No podía creer lo que ese humano estaba diciendo. Él se encontraba bien, ¿para qué quería ese chico ojeroso llevárselo? Miro al peliverde que parecía estar igual de sorprendido.  _No quiero, no lo dejes, por favor, no dejes que me lleve, prefiero estar aquí_. Pensó asustado.

          Zoro se había choqueado por aquella proposición y de inmediato bajo la mirada contemplando al zorro, dándose cuenta que también lo miraba. Los ojos del animal destilaban contrariedad, suplica y temor. El peliverde sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y la frase “ _no lo dejes, por favor_ ” llego a su mente.

          –Pero… –comenzó a hablar, buscando la manera de negarse. Y de momento “bingo”, un argumento más que implacable llego a él. –¿Pero cómo cuidaras de él?, si casi todos los días te la pasas fuera en el hospital. Solo descansas viernes y sábados, ¿no es mejor que se continúe quedando aquí?

          El pelinegro trató de articular palabras.  _Mierda ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar eso?_   Pensó agobiado. Pasar eso por alto, era un error garrafal que nunca hubiese ocurrido antes. Esta situación lo estaba sobrepasando a niveles monumentales.

          Colocó la mano derecha en su frente y ejerció un poco de presión, mientras que con la izquierda se sostuvo del hombro del peliverde para ayudarse a levantar.

          –Perdón, Roronoa-ya, tienes razón. Pero entonces necesito que se quede contigo por más tiempo, y yo vendré a hacerle una revisión cuando pueda ¿de acuerdo?

          –De acuerdo, no es problema. –respondió dando un profundo respiro, tratando de ocultar su alivio. Mientras que Sanji exhaló sonoramente; acción que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro.

          _¿Puede que Zoro-ya tenga razón al decir que nos entiende?_  Se cuestionó, mirando fijamente  la nuca del animal. Era una idea loca de aceptar pero ¿y si, así era?

          El cánido sintió la penetrante mirada sobre él y un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral. Como pudo volteó un poco para ver de reojo al cirujano, y dio un respingo al hacer contacto visual. Law al captar los ojos azules sobre él, pudo sentir una punzada en la cabeza; los mismos ojos hicieron aparición en su mente como un flashazo. Él había conocido unos ojos parecidos en un humano, pero no sabía de dónde. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

          –Creo que… es mejor que me marche, estoy demasiado cansado. –refirió sobándose le frente y cerrando por un momento los ojos. Zoro asintió y lo acompaño a la entrada.

          –¿Estarás bien? Luces bastante mal.

          –Gracias por tú honestidad –Dijo el ojeroso sonriendo de lado. –Estaré bien. Te hablare cuando pueda venir. Hasta luego.

          –De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Law.

 

 

          El peliverde checó la hora; las 9:20. Hora de la cena. Comió algo ligero y luego dio un recorrido rápido por toda la casa; asegurándose de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Al terminar se dirigió a llevarle al zorro su alimento correspondiente.

          –Te portaste bien Cejillas. –Expuso Zoro con una sonrisa serena y un deje de orgullo en el tono de voz –Creo que te mereces el premio. –Hizo una leve pausa mientras cruzaba los brazos –Te dejare salir de este cuarto. –vio los ojos del animal abrirse ampliamente, mientras que su cola se agitaba un poco. Parecía estar feliz con la noticia –Pero antes… debes prometerme, que respetaras lo que te diga y las reglas que ponga.

          Sanji se sorprendió.  _Pero qué demonios dice ese tipo, ¡prometer!, ¿acaso está loco?, y cómo es que…_  Pero fue sacado rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

          –Se perfectamente que me entiendes, y si me lo prometes, no tendrás que pasar todo tú tiempo aquí, ya que al parecer te quedaras por algún tiempo. Pero tú decides, Cejillas, afuera o adentro.

          El zorro tragó saliva ante la revelación, el musgo parecía hablar en serio. Lo pensó por un momento… esto era algo un poco contraproducente. Lo había descubierto ¿y ahora qué? No obstante tampoco parecía que al humano le molestara aquello. Pero algo más importante, por fin podría salir de esa maldita habitación. Aunque “prometer” podía traer problemas, pues si lo prometía tendría que acatar rotundamente las condiciones; ya que una regla de los Kitsunes era: que no se pueden romper promesas, ni se pueden deber favores por cuestiones de orgullo y honor. Y él ya le debía bastante a ese humano –aunque no lo hubiese pedido, ni le agradara reconocerlo–. Sanji suspiro.  _¡A la mierda! lo hare… si permanezco todo el tiempo en este lugar enloqueceré_. Miró fijamente los penetrantes ojos negros del peliverde y asintió con la cabeza.

          Zoro abrió los ojos como platos y casi se le cae la mandíbula. No porque sospechara de la capacidad del zorro significaba que no le sorprendía.

          –De-de acuerdo. –tartamudeó un poco y prosiguió mientras escudriñaba con la mirada al animal. –Las condiciones son estas: puedes andar por la casa, pero no puedes escapar de ella, y a la hora de dormir solo tendrás permitido andar por el baño y mi habitación. ¿Entiendes? –el zorro pareció molestarse, pero asintió igualmente. –Está bien Cejillas, no me decepciones, confió en ti.

          Y después de decir esto, Zoro abrió la puerta del baño por completo.

          –Ah, una cosa más. No te acerques a las ventanas que dan a la calle, sería complicado si te ven.

 _Como si quisiera eso, musgo. Lo que menos quiero, son más humanos cerca de mí_. Rezongó Sanji mentalmente. Las condiciones del trato no le gustaron, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 

“*”

Lo que quedó de la semana en que hizo aquel trato paso con fluidez y una nueva estaba por terminar. Ya eran catorce días viviendo ahí, y desde que Zoro le había permitido salir de aquel baño, su estadía era mucho más placentera. Se había habituado sin dificultad a la casa y le gustaba recorrerla con libertad. Pues si bien la vivienda era de una sola planta, era bastante espaciosa; y aunque había sido remodelada de forma notoria, aún conservaba algunas características que le recordaban a las construcciones de antaño.

          La casa se distribuía: –tomando como referencia la puerta principal– en un moderado recibidor; en cuyo lado izquierdo se encontraba un mueble rustico con una lámpara de noche, y arriba de este, colgado en la pared, un espejo cuadrado no muy grande que poseía un marco de madera fina tallado en forma de distintos animales con incrustaciones de jade y concha nácar –aparentemente bastante antiguo–. Del lado derecho de la antesala, una puerta daba a un pequeño armario y unos pasos más lejos, un  _shōji_  (puerta corrediza tradicional, con  _papel washi_  o de  _china_ y cuadricula de madera) de madera obscura, daba paso a la sala. Esta era amplia y contaba con tres sofás un poco viejos pero bastante cómodos; uno individual y dos de dos plazas, tapizados en piel negra; que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de roble oscuro. Enfrente, contra la pared, hacia presencia un mueble de madera del mismo material, alto y con entrepaños, que contenía unos cuantos libros y algunos objetos, como trofeos que el peliverde había ganado y otras piezas decorativas. A la diestra del librero, una amplia ventana daba vista a un trecho del jardín delantero y a una reja por la que se podía apreciar la calle. Mientras que del otro lado de la estancia, se encontraba otra puerta corrediza de dos paneles o  _fusuma_  (hecho de un papel más grueso y opaco, que no permite el paso de la luz), decorado con la ilustración de un tigre distinto en cada panel y fondeados por un bosque de bambú.

          Retomando el recibidor; al final de este se extendía un pasillo corto, que del lado derecho terminaba en el comedor y la cocina –y por lo tanto que colindaba con el _fusuma_ de la sala–. Y del izquierdo, un medio baño y un cuarto de limpieza, cuya puerta conectaba con la entrada a otro pasillo que continuaba en la misma dirección del primero y que comunicaba con las habitaciones.

          En este nuevo pasillo, el lado derecho estaba lleno de ventanas (siendo una de estas por donde Sanji había entrado a la casa) y en el extremo, se encontraba una puerta corrediza de cristal que comunicaba a la terraza y que comprendía gran parte del alrededor de la casa, conectando al patio.

          Las habitaciones que se encontraban al lado izquierdo de aquel corredor, eran tres: la primera, Zoro la había convertido en su cuarto de ejercicios, –aunque parecía haber sido construido como cuarto de huéspedes–; la segunda era la habitación del muchacho y la tercera, era el cuarto de estudios.

          (->[aquí el plano](http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag291/reydemoniodsangrefria/casaZoro_zps97f120ba.png)<-, por si no me hice entender adecuadamente.)

          Sanji se había sorprendido de sobremanera al ver aquel lugar, pues era totalmente distinto a como lo recordaba de la primera vez. Aquel chico lo dejo irreconocible, y el patio sí que se veía increíble, no como esa selva de un principio.

          En fin, esas semanas se había acomodado al lugar y a las usanzas del peliverde, observando con atención su rutina y sus hábitos.

          Definitivamente no sabía cómo aquel chico podía rendir cada día, pues se alimentaba pésimamente.

          _Aquel musgo, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es guisar_. Pensaba Sanji, cada vez que veía al joven alimentarse de sándwiches, arroz quemado o comida instantánea. Casi no resistía la tentación de prepararle algo decente. Pues si algo sabia él era cocinar; aunque siendo zorro era sumamente difícil conseguir lo adecuado en su habitad natural, pero cuando podía y había recursos, solía hacerlo con gusto y hacerlos rendir al máximo. Era una impertinencia que ese chico, teniendo los medios, no los aprovechara.

          Negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro al ver que Zoro corría por su mochila después de comer con premura un mediocre desayuno: Nuevamente se le había hecho tarde.

          –Nos vemos, Cejillas. Pórtate bien. –dijo sonriendo y frotando la cabeza del zorro en un fugas movimiento, alejándose con rapidez y saliendo de la casa.

          Sanji escuchó como Zoro cerraba con llave la puerta y de inmediato se escabulló a la ventana de la sala –para por una abertura en la cortina– verlo partir. El peliverde se percató y le hizo señas con las manos para que se retirara de ahí, preocupado de que alguien lo viera.

          El zorro se alejó de la ventana, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y reír interiormente al notar que el único que había llamado la atención era el muchacho; pues el vecino que caminaba por la acera en ese momento se le quedo viendo con sospecha.

          Debía de admitir que resultaba divertido estar allí con el peliverde, y que disfrutaba, con de vez en cuando, molestar un poco al muchacho; ya fuera atravesándose en su camino para que se tropezara, salir corriendo de la nada para darle un buen susto o cuando decidía arrebatarle un lugar en el que este pensaba ponerse o acababa de levantarse, en especial con el sofá individual y el futón.

          También debido a la parte del trato en el que “a la hora de dormir debía permanecer en la habitación”, término compartiendo la cama con el musgo; excusándose bajo el pretexto de que el chico se lo había pedido tantas veces que por eso accedió, y no porque él quisiera, sumándole también como pretexto “que la caja no era tan cómoda”. Pero el hecho era, que desde ese día dormía a un lado de Zoro sobre el mullido edredón, y se sentía bien con ello; no tanto con lo a que su orgullo concernía, pero sí con un sentimiento de seguridad que hace décadas no profesaba.

          Sanji caminó hasta el corredor de amplias ventanas y se echó a tomar el sol mientras pensaba en cómo es que había terminado allí, más que nada, refiriéndose a ¿por qué el destino lo quiso así?, no creía que fuera buena idea acostumbrarse a esas atenciones, ni comenzar a apreciar a aquel muchacho.

           “ _Apreciar_ ” la palabra, de forma cantarina, hizo eco en su mente y le probocó un repiquetear en las orejas para luego descendió por su pecho hasta asentarse en su esomago. ¡¿ _Q_ _-quién rayos aprecia nada_?! Pensó con molestia a medias, ambigua, porque en parte se sentía falso ese enojo dirigido a la relación que llevaba con el chico, pero verdadera al contemplar el hecho de que no podía renegar a la empatía que sentía por este.

          –Mierda, no puede ser, me estoy apegando más rápido a él de lo que pensé. Necesito alejarme. –y al decir esto sintió una punzada en el pecho.  _Mierda, mierda. Realmente no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo. Solo quiero aprovechar un poco más esto. ¿Por qué no esperar?, Sera solo un tiempo_ _más_ _, y_ _después_ _… después_ _me marchare_  –solo por un tiempo más… solo un poco más… –repitió en un muy leve murmullo.

          Un ruido hueco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, e hizo que se pusiera en guardia. Aún faltaba bastante para el regreso del peliverde y, además, el ruido provenía del estudio.

          Con cautela comenzó a aproximarse al cuarto. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se asomó lentamente. Parecía que no había nadie en el interior, pero al entrar notó que una parte del zócalo (o rodapié) de madera se había soltado dejando a la vista un hueco. Se acercó más a este y divisó una especie de tela al fondo. Con curiosidad se adentró en el pequeño espacio, y cuando se aseguró de tener bien sostenida la tela en el hocicó, comenzó a halar para sacarla.

          Al tenerla afuera, pudo darse cuenta de que aquella tela era de tono rojizo, y aparentemente envolvía algo, por lo que la desenrolló como pudo con sus patas, y en su interior encontró un kiseru (pipa japonesa antigua) que tenía finos grabados tanto en la boquilla como en el contenedor de tabaco, que estaban hechos aparentemente de oro. En la boquilla se apreciaban garigoleados, que en algunas terminaciones en espiral asemejaban corazones, mientras que en el contenedor de tabaco se apreciaba el dibujo de un zorro de seis colas. Cosa que le extrañó un poco, pero dejo pasar.

          –¿Quién dejaría un objeto como este escondido allí? –se cuestionó, mientras pasaba su nariz por el depósito de tabaco. Aún conservaba el olor característico. Recordó a su padre; a este le gustaba fumar y tenía un kiseru parecido, aunque no tan fino. Sanji se había quedado con el objeto cuando su padre se marchó, y lo cuidado con cariño por mucho tiempo, pues era todo lo que le quedaba de él –incluso le tomó el gusto a fumar en aquel artefacto– pero cuando el cazador lo encontró, se le cayó y no tuvo más opción que dejarlo atrás.

          Podía apostar que si aún viviera su progenitor, esa pipa le encantaría.

          –Es toda una lástima, ¿No?…  ni siquiera tengo tabaco para fumar. –dijo con una triste sonrisa, mientras un suspiro se le escapaba. Envolvió el objeto nuevamente en la tela y lo regreso al hueco, para después dejar el rodapié sobrepuesto en el lugar. Como si nada hubiese pasado; con la intención de tal vez, podérselo llevar al marcharse.

 

*

 

Zoro continúo sus clases como siempre; sin muchos ánimos, pero con la novedad de estar un poco cabreado por el encuentro con el vecino esa mañana. Eso había sido una tremenda metida de pata, y le fastidiaba como el sujeto lo miraba, de seguro el anciano pensó que estaba drogado o algo peor.

          Se frotó la frente. Estaba irritado.

          –Maldito viejo metiche… –murmuró, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo escuchaba.

          –¿Quién es el viejo metiche? –pregunto el profesor después de aclarar la garganta, con la clara intención de que el muchacho le prestara atención, cosa que no tardo en pasar, pues Zoro tragó saliva y volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la cara de fastidio del mentor.

          –…No era a usted.

          –Ya veo que vas mejorando, Roronoa Zoro. –el maestro comentó sarcástico mientras se dirigía a su escritorio. –Por cierto, la clase ya término y te buscan en la puerta.

          El peliverde giró, encontrándose a Ace en el marco de la puerta saludándole.

          –¡Hey, Zoro! ¿Qué no piensas salir? –dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba de agitar la mano.

          Zoro tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

          –Hola Ace.

          –Últimamente he tenido que venir por ti varias veces, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te gustan tanto las clases? –profirió burlón, y luego paso un brazo por el cuello del peliverde para jalarlo.

          –Sí, tú sabes lo mucho que me fascinan. –contestó sarcástico, siguiéndole el juego en lo que caminaban al patio, y dirigiéndose donde sus amigos se encontraban.

          –Has estado muy distante y distraído estas semanas. Bueno… más de lo usual.

          –Es imaginación tuya.

          –Claro que no, todos lo hemos notado, ¿verdad, chicos?

          –¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Nami. Mientras todos volteaban a verlos, puesto que ellos estaban distraídos platicando de otras cosas.

          –En que Zoro ha estado más distante y distraído de lo usual. –repitió el pelinegro.

          –Sí, creo que tienes razón –manifestó Sabo, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

          –Sí, yo también lo creo así –coreó Kaya.

          –¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto. –reprochó Zoro.

          –A mí se me hace que nos estas ocultando algo. –dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

          –Por supuesto que no. –dijo aparentando seriedad. Más tragó saliva cuando la imagen del zorro hizo aparición en su mente. Se cruzó de brazos y decidió cambiar de tema. –¿Qué no vamos a ir a comer? Yo quiero comida china.

          –¡Hey, no!, eso lo comimos el martes. Yo quiero pizza. –impuso Nami.

          –Pues a mí me da igual –dijo Ace.

          –Tú eres igual que Luffy, con que sea comida te basta. Eres un glotón. –regañó la pelirroja, mientras rechinaba los dientes.

          –Yo también apetezco la pizza. –secundó Kaya, sonriendo.

          –Por mí, lo que sea está bien. –dijo Sabo.

          –Pues entonces pizza. –zanjo Nami, y le sacó la lengua al peliverde. Quien solo hizo un movimiento de hombros, pues lo que le importaba era no seguir con la plática anterior y lo había logrado con éxito.

          Comieron en la pizzería, y cuando estaban regresando a la universidad, Ace los detuvo.

          –Oigan chicos, hoy reunión en mi casa, y nada de “pretextos” –enfatizó la última palabra, mientras miraba a Zoro.

          –Pero, yo… –Zoro trato, de excusarse. Aunque sabía que no sería tan fácil después de la declaración del pecoso.

          –Pero nada, dije: SIN PRETEXTOS.

          –Sí, Zoro. Hoy no puedes faltar. Ya llevas dos semanas evitándonos tras terminar las clases. Y es viernes. Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, puedes dejarlo para después. –le riñó Nami. –si no vas, te aumentare la deuda.

           _A veces desearía volverme asesino de brujas y arpías_.  _Nunca debí pedirle dinero para comprar esa botella de_ _coñac_. Pensó Zoro molesto, pues le fastidiaba esa actitud de la chica de imponer su autoridad y extorsionar.

          –Tienes que ir, no aceptare un “no” por respuesta. –dijo el pecoso con seriedad. Zoro supo en ese momento que sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Esa era otra de las cosas en las que Ace y Luffy se parecían. –Pasaremos por Luffy y luego nos iremos directo a mi casa. Él también tiene ganas de verte. Además también irán los demás chicos.

          –Sí. No te hará daño despejarte un poco, no querrás parecerte a Law. –dijo Sabo burlón.

          –Sabo tiene razón, no tienes idea lo difícil que fue convencer a Law para que asistiera hoy. Entiendo que por su carrera no tenga casi tiempo, pero también necesita despejarse de vez en cuando. La semana pasada me dijo que no se sentía muy bien, y lo mismo me dijo el día de ayer cuando le hable por telefono. Aunque al final me las arregle y logre convencerlo. Le dije que si no iba hoy, mañana iríamos y haríamos la fiesta en su casa. –contó Ace mientras comenzaba a reír.

          –Anímate Zoro-san, será divertido. –dijo la chica rubia, caminando de espaldas mientras le sonreía y luego miraba a Ace. –Ace-san, ¿sería molestia, si invito a Usopp?

          –No, claro que no es molestia, invítalo, a Luffy le cae muy bien. Es un gran chico.

          –Gracias Ace. Bueno, nos vemos. Ya debo irme.

          Pasaron unos minutos más discutiendo, hasta que Zoro se vio obligado a aceptar. Y dejando a Ace satisfecho con la respuesta, todos regresaron a clases.

          De cierto modo Zoro sospechaba que eso pasaría, sabía que dejar a sus amigos colgados aunque fueran solo unos días, sería algo que no le perdonarían.

          Suspiró y pensó en el zorro.  _Estará bien, solo serán unas cuantas horas. No creo que le pase nada_.

          La última clase terminó y se encaminó a la puerta que conducía al estacionamiento. Al lograr salir –pues se extravió un poco en el edificio– vio a Ace ya en la entrada con los demás.

          –¡Muy bien, vámonos! –habló el pecoso con su caracterizado ánimo y se dirigió hasta su auto, abriendo las puertas con el pequeño control de seguridad.

          Todos subieron al coche. Zoro se sentó junto a la ventana trasera, soltando un suspiró de resignación.

 

*

 

Ya era la hora. Sanji se dirigió al vestíbulo para esperar al peliverde. Su corazón se agitó como venía haciendo desde la semana pasada. Pero al ver que el muchacho no llegaba decidió posarse en el sillón individual.

           _Probablemente tuvo un imprevisto_. Se dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento de piel.

          Una hora paso, y un poco preocupado se terminó quedando dormido.

          Cuando despertó, se percató de que el chico aún no había llegado y ya era algo tarde. Trató de que eso no le importara, aunque por alguna razón, le estaba resultando difícil.

          Paso una hora más, luego otra. Hasta que en el reloj que se encontraba sobre el librero dieron las ocho de la noche.

          Cada intervalo de media hora que había pasado desde su despertar lograba que se sintiera más intranquilo, y cuando por fin dieron las diez, el sentimiento se había transformado en una angustia sofocante.

          Su mente comenzó a atosigarlo con probabilidades:  _¿y si algo le sucedió?, ¿o tuvo un accidente? ¿O_ … Un dolor oprimente se instaló en su pecho.  _…¿o no regresa?, ¿Y…y si  me abandonó?_ … Un nudo se formó en su garganta; trató de tragar saliva, pero la garganta se le había secado por completo.  _No, no me abandono. Que carajos estoy pensando, esta es su_ _casa_ _,_ _tiene que regresar,…dijo que lo haría_.

          Pero sintió su cuerpo temblar. La posibilidad de ser dejado se instaló en su cuerpo y mente, como si fuera un insecto persistente que quisiera chupar su sangre.

           _Esto es lo que no quería, es lo que quería evitar. Maldición_ …

          Se sintió indefenso. Y lo peor es que sabía que lo que le pasaba era una estupidez. ¿A qué se debía ese ataque de ansiedad? Tampoco era como si llevara tanto tiempo ahí.

          Parecía una jodida broma. Cuarenta años de no sentir aquello, y ahora por una tontería aquel sentimiento regresaba. No tenía sentido alguno; antes tenía razón de ser, pues con ese hombre había pasado más de veinte años. No era posible que ahora por pasar dos semanas con ese chico, se sintiera de esa manera.

          Necesitaba tranquilizarse, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el peliverde, y más por instinto que por acción consiente, se metió entre el futón y el edredón para refugiarse de sus pensamientos. El olor del muchacho llenó sus fosas nasales, y como si se tratara de un sedante, logró sentirse más tranquilo. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

 

*

 

Luffy dio un grito que lo hizo voltear. A pesar de que la música que estaba sonando de fondo tenía un volumen alto, el chiquillo se daba a notar sin dificultad. Y ¿por qué había gritado? Pues de eso se dio cuanta, cuando en la puerta vio la figura de Law. Aunque el muchacho de ojos grises contaba con una expresión de cansancio que lo hacía ver como si no hubiese dormido por un mes. Zoro vio como el pelinegro menor iba directo para saltarle encima, el cirujano no podría esquivarlo.

          –¡Torao, si viniste! ¡Genial! –gritó el pequeño, y se colgó del ojeroso como si este fuera un árbol y él un mono.

          –Sí, ya… suficiente. Quítate de encima Mugiwara-ya. Solo estaré por un rato. –dijo inexpresivo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si este fuera un perro. Se apartó como pudo del menor y caminó hasta el sofá donde se desplomó. Luffy lo observó por un momento con expresión seria y luego corrió hasta donde estaba Usopp, Kaya y una chica peliazul de nombre Vivi, con una sonrisa nuevamente iluminándole el rostro.

          Zoro se acercó a la mesa donde había algunos bocadillos –comida chatarra y diversas bebidas–. Para tomar dos latas de cerveza. Luego caminó hasta el sofá y se posicionó junto al ojigris ofreciéndole la bebida de fermentado de cebada. Law la agarró y se la puso sobre la frente. Aún estaba fría, Cosa que agradeció pues le dolía la cabeza.

          –Me recibió de la misma manera. Si lo hace es porque te aprecia, no deberías de ser tan frío. –Zoro abrió la lata y dio un sorbo. Era su octava cerveza desde que llegó, pero afortunadamente siempre había sido notoriamente resistente al alcohol.

          –Ya sabes que así soy, no es algo nuevo y no lo voy a cambiar. Además no sé cómo tiene tanta energía. –dijo Law mientras se quitaba la lata de la cabeza y lo veía. Al parecer el chico de nombre Usopp, que era moreno y propietario de una singular nariz, estaba contando algo –probablemente una de esas historias alocadas que se inventaba– y los demás se reían.

          –Estás hablando como un anciano. –dijo Zoro mientras desviaba la mirada de Luffy y regresaba su atención al cirujano. –Y déjame decirte que si antes te veías mal, ahora te ves como si te hubiesen atracado en un callejón. –comentó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras atraía hacia él un bol con cacahuates salados que estaban en la mesilla cercana al sofá. Tomó un puño y comenzó a echárselos en la boca.

          –Como siempre gracias por el alago, Roronoa-ya, ¿Y cómo esta nuestro pequeño amigo peludo? Ya veo que no les has dicho nada. –Law le regresó la sonrisa burlona, en lo que se sentaba en una posición más firme en el mueble. Zoro casi se atraganta con los cacahuetes; comenzando a toser de forma ruidosa. Algunos de los chicos voltearon a ver si estaba bien, a lo que el ojeroso les dijo: “Tranquilos soy médico” para calmarlos.

          El peliverde dio un gran trago a su bebida, logrando que pasara todo. Y luego dio una gran bocanada de aire. Mientras que Law, ahora si habría su lata y le daba un pequeño sorbo.

          –Guarda silencio. Lo hice porque no creí que fuera conveniente. –profirió murmurando. Todavía se daba unos cuantos golpes en el pecho; pues sintió como si por su esófago hubiese pasado una ojiva nuclear.

          –No te estoy diciendo que eso sea un error, por el contrario, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Pero… quiero saber cómo esta. Tenía intenciones de ir el viernes pasado, pero hubo una conferencia y cuando regrese a casa estaba molido. El sábado no fue mejor, aunque pude dormir un poco más. – _y tener más de esos extraños sueños_. Comento para sí. –Así que… ¿Cómo está? –repitió mientras daba otro sorbo.

          –Bien, aunque he estado pensando que tal vez no es un zorro tan salvaje.

          –¿Lo dices por lo de la vez pasada?, ¿sobre eso de que puede “entender”?. –Law lo miró curioso. Zoro solo asintió.

          –Creo que tal vez… se escapó de algún lado, o que ya había tenido contacto humano.

          –¿Un zorro mascota?

          Zoro rio un poco ante el término utilizado. De seguro al animal no le hubiese gustado el vocablo.

          –No, tampoco es tan obediente como para ser una mascota.

          –¿Entonces? –el ojeroso lo miró ahora confundido.

          –No lo sé, es un presentimiento extraño. Ya sé que físicamente tampoco es común, pero… hay algo más… Algo… especial, no sé cómo explicarlo, y no sé si me entiendas. –terminó de decir mientras se frotaba el cuello. Estaba algo apenado e incómodo por ser tan sincero respecto a lo que sentía por el animal. Esa actitud y pensamientos estaban bien para los niños pequeños (o para Luffy) pero no para sí mismo. En otras palabras: se sentía como un maldito imbécil en este momento.

          Law bajó la mirada a la lata que tenía en las manos. Zoro se equivocada. Si, lo comprendía, y mejor de lo que el peliverde creía. Lo había presenciado; lo de la herida, las reacciones, y lo más importante: la mirada. Esos ojos agudos e inteligentes regresaban a él cada noche, aunque un poco distintos. Eran como los del sujeto que aparecía en esos sueños. Ahora lo recordaba, ese azul y la pupila rasgada ¿Pero cómo podía ser?

          –Debes creer que estoy loco. –dijo el peliverde mientras agarraba otro puño de cacahuates. Sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

          –No, si lo entiendo. Eso o tal vez lo loco se pega. –una sonrisa imperceptible se le dibujó en el rostro, y ahora fue él quien tomó un puñado de la botana, para echársela a la boca – Aun así ha de ser aburrido para un animal como ese permanecer encerrado en un solo cuarto por tanto tiempo ¿Cómo lo ha pasado?

          –Pues honestamente… desde que le quitaste los puntos, lo he dejado andar libremente por la casa.

          Ahora fue Law el que se atragantó. Zoro no pudo evitar reír.

          –Pero… ¡¿Qué, qué?!

          Zoro le explicó lo del trato con el animal y lo que había acontecido en los últimos días. Law lo escuchaba con incredulidad.

          –Si lo que me dices es cierto y ese animal es tan listo como dices que es, no crees que encuentre la manera de escapar.

          –¿No crees que si quisiera escapar ya lo habría hecho?

          –Puede que tengas razón, pero nunca lo dejaste tanto tiempo solo. Y si cometiste la mínima equivocación de dejar una ventana abierta o algo así, ¿no crees que lo aproveche? Además si viene de la casa de alguien, talvez quiera regresar con esa persona.

          Zoro se quedó pensativo. Lo que le preocupó no tenía que ver con las ventanas; él se fijaba de no dejarlas abiertas. Lo que le inquietó, es que cuando miró su reloj de muñeca, en la pantalla digital aparecían las 10:16. La hora en que le daba la cena al animar ya había pasado –que era a las nueve–. Él tenía pensado retirarse antes para no cambiarle el horario. Y aunque le había servido un poco más de alimento por la mañana, estaba casi seguro que ya se le habría acabado, pues tampoco le dio la porción de medio día.

          –Creo que ya es hora de que me marche. –dijo mientras se incorporaba del sillón.

          –Si quieres te llevo.

          –No es necesario, quédate un rato más.

          –Te llevo. De todos modos ya pensaba irme, estoy cansado. –comentó, poniéndose de pie.

          Ambos se dirigieron a despedirse de su anfitrión y sus demás amistades.

          –¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya se van?, pero si aún es temprano. No sean aguafiestas. –dijo Ace que ya estaba un poco subido de tragos, colocando su brazo derecho en el cuello del peliverde a modo de llave, mientras que con el puño zurdo le frotaba la cabeza.

          –No, en serio, me tengo que ir. Tengo algo que hacer mañana. –contestó mientras se zafaba del agarre del pecoso.

          Los dos chicos que antes platicaban con Ace se les quedaron mirando. El primero, Eustass Kidd, un chico de cabello rojizo, prodigio en la mecánica, y el segundo, Bartolomeo, un joven punk que por extrañas circunstancias había terminado juntándose con ellos de vez en cuando.

          –De Trafalgar me lo esperaba, ¿pero de ti Zoro? Tú siempre aguantas más. Ni siquiera hemos empezado con la competencia de cerveza. –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa engreída. –La última vez quedamos empatados. Hoy quería patearte el trasero.

          A Zoro se le salto una vena, pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

           _Tengo que llegar con Cejillas._ Se repitió mentalmente _._

          –Como decía, nos marchamos. Nos vemos el lunes Ace. Hasta después. –Se despidió. Kid se le quedo mirando con enfado, odiaba que lo ignoraran.

          –Hasta luego. –dijo Law con simpleza y caminó junto a Zoro.

          El peliverde se acercó a la puerta mientras buscaba la cabeza de Luffy entre los demás invitados, encontrándolo en la cocina.

          –¡Nos vemos, Luffy! –gritó para que lo oyera. El pelinegro volteó con rapidez.

          –¡Nos vemos, Zoro! ¡Gracias por venir! –gritó de vuelta, agitando la mano.

          Zoro sonrió, y cuando giró con rumbo a la puerta para abrirla, sintió que chocaba con alguien, alguien que termino cayendo al suelo. Lo buscó con la mirada encontrando que se trataba de Usopp.

          –P-perdón…, aunque fue tú culpa. –dijo nervioso el chico de cabello negro y rizado, que ahora se encontraba tendido en el piso. Zoro le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

          Al terminar de incorporarse, el chico de nariz larga hizo un gesto extraño y comenzó a olfatear algo.

          –¿Qué te sucede? –dijo el peliverde arqueando una ceja y viéndolo con extrañeza. ¿ _Y este que se trae?_  Pensó sintiéndose incómodo.

          –¿Eh?… ah no…, no es nada, solo creo que tienes impregnado un olor, que creo conozco. –comenzó a reír nervioso y a agitar un poco la mano, mientras que lentamente comenzaba a apartarse, caminando de lado como si fuese un cangrejo, aparentemente buscando escapar “discretamente”. Y al estar lo suficientemente alejado, salió corriendo cual ratón asustado.

          –Vaya chico extraño. –manifestó Law. Zoro asintió con la cabeza, viendo la estela de polvo que el chico había dejado.

          Salieron de la casa, subieron al automóvil negro del ojeroso, y veinticinco minutos después por fin habían llegado a la casa de Zoro.

          –Bueno Zoro-ya, servido. Espero tener tiempo para venir la próxima semana. –dijo, pues aunque tenía ganas de ver al animal eran más sus ganas de tratar de descansar. Sabía que sería difícil lograrlo pero tenía que intentarlo o no rendiría en nada.

          –De acuerdo, gracias Law.

          El pelinegro arrancó y Zoro entro a su hogar, no sin antes checar su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las once.

          La casa estaba silenciosa. Encendió la luz pero no vio al zorro por ningún lado. Se acercó a la sala; tampoco estaba ahí. Caminó rumbo a la cocina. En el tazón de comida aún quedaba un poco del alimento de la mañana.

           _Acaso no comió nada_. Comenzó a preocuparse. Empezó a buscarlo con más celeridad, sin poder encontrarlo. Su corazón se disparó bombeando sangre con fuerza.

          –¡Oye!, ¡Cejillas! ¡ven!

          Entró en su habitación y encendió la luz; no lo vio, buscó en el baño; nada.  _Y si no me fije y deje alguna ventana abierta, que tal si se ha marchado tal y como dijo Law_.

          Checó las ventanas. Todas estaban perfectamente cerradas y no había nada fuera de lo común.

          Regresó a su cuarto. Buscó bajo el escritorio con la esperanza de que se encontrara allí, pero tampoco estaba. Se sentó en el suelo y se sobo la frente.  _No puede haberse escapado y mucho menos desaparecer así_. Fue ahí que, al observar con mayor atención, distinguió un muy leve movimiento en el futón.

          Tragó saliva y en un rápido movimiento alzó el edredón. Ahí, ante sus ojos, se encontraba el animal hecho un ovillo.

          Exhaló.  _Ese fue un horrible_ _susto_. Pensó, sintiendo como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima y lo dejaba respirar tranquilo. Se acercó y se sentó junto al zorro para luego acariciarle el lomo.

          –¿Estas bien? –preguntó al ver que este no se movía.

          Sanji no quería verlo, estaba sentido y molesto; tanto con el peliverde como consigo mismo por sentirse enojado por eso. Se levantó alejándose de esa cálida mano, y sin siquiera mirarlo, se movió hasta el otro extremo del futón para volverse a hacer ovillo.

          Zoro parpadeó asombrado. Definitivamente ese zorro actuaba como una persona pues, obviamente, lo estaba evitando, y claramente era porque el animal se sintió abandonado. El solo pensar en ello le hizo un poco de gracia. Tenía que admitir que en esa condición Cejillas era un poco… lindo.

          –Perdón Cejillas. Me obligaron a ir a una fiesta. –Zoro no sabía que era más hilarante en esa situación, si la actitud del animal, o que él le estuviera pidiendo disculpas y dándole explicaciones. No pudo evitar reír en su interior y exponer una sonrisa. –No te enojes, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo. Creo, que si supieras contestar el teléfono te abría avisado. –al decir esto último no pudo impedir soltar un poco de aire por la nariz con un dejo de diversión.

          Sanji lo escuchaba con atención, la disculpa inevitablemente lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor. Tras pasar algunos minutos, por fin se dignó a ver al chico. Este le sonrió, y Sanji nuevamente sintió ese vuelco en el pecho que ocasionó que contrajera las falanges de sus patas delanteras.

          –¿Quieres comer algo, Cejillas?

          El cánido bajó un poco la mirada y volteó a otro lado. No tenía hambre. El estrés le había quitado el apetito por ese día.

          –Está bien, entonces hasta mañana. –dijo el peliverde no muy convencido. Que el zorro no hubiese comido le preocupaba, pero no podía obligarlo a comer si este no quería. Se estiró para acariciar la cabeza del animal y después se levantó. –Creo que es hora de dormir.

          Zoro caminó hasta su cómoda y sacó su pijama –o más bien ropa vieja que no tiras y terminas usando de pijama– se colocó su pantalón deportivo delgado, color negro, y una camisa de tirante ancho algo holgada de color blanco, que portaba el logo de  _Pink Floyd The Wall_  estampado en negro.

          Cerró la puerta del dormitorio, apagó la luz y se acostó. Dio unas palmaditas a su costado para que el zorro lo acompañara.

          Sanji suspiró y después se acercó.  _Que bajo he caído. Siendo tratado como un animal doméstico_. (Nunca saldría de él decir la palabra “mascota” era una palabra humillante). Se acurrucó junto al muchacho y suspiró nuevamente.  _Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no permaneceré aquí tanto tiempo_.

          –Buenas noches Cejillas.

           _Buenas noches Musgo_. Pensó mientras recargaba un poco la cabeza en el edredón.

 

*

 

Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. Miró el cuerpo de Zoro recostado junto a él.

          Ese día le había abierto por completo los ojos, demostrándole que sería peor si se acostumbraba por completo a la cercanía de alguien más. Se marcharía, pero antes de hacer eso tenía que ajustar cuantas con el peliverde, y pagarle todas las atenciones que este había tenido con él.

           “Una semana más”, ese era el tiempo que Sanji se había planteado permanecer ahí para pagar su deuda. Una semana más y luego desaparecer de la vida del muchacho. Le pagaría recíprocamente el que lo hubiese ayudado, y tal vez con eso, ese peso que se había instalado en su pecho desaparecería. Pero, para lograr ese cometido, tenía que intentar hacer algo que no había hecho desde la muerte del viejo.

          Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su hocico. Últimamente pensaba mucho en él.

          La luz de la luna entraba con intensidad por la abertura de entre las cortinas, dejando que se dibujara en el suelo una línea blanca que parecía cortar el cuarto en diagonal, apuntando con dirección a la puerta, instándole a que saliera y fuera a admirarla.

          Suspiró. De seguro era luna llena, al igual que en aquella noche en la que el hombre murió. Quería darse un tiempo para contemplarla, pero estando en esa habitación no podría.

          Pronto recordó algo. Si bien, Zoro había dicho que no podía salir del cuarto a la hora de dormir, no especificó adecuadamente la condición, creando un conveniente error en el contrato verbal; pues Sanji no podía dormir esa noche, y ya que no dormiría, tenía todo el derecho de salir.

          Solo había un problema, y era que la puerta estaba cerrada. Lógicamente con su “condición” física no podría abrirla.

          Se alejó con sigilo para no despertar al peliverde y se introdujo en el baño.

          Inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló. Necesitaba concentrarse; recordar, visualizar. Cerró los ojos y dejo fluir su energía. Comenzó a sentir el cambio, no era doloroso, pero si extraño. Su cola se extendió como abanico dividiéndose en cuatro.

          Cada cola que salía en la vida de un kitsune provenía de una habilidad mágica desarrollada; algunas más fáciles de obtener que otras. La segunda aparecía cuando lograban completar el don del trueque de imagen; que consistía de alterar la percepción, distorsionando la imagen de cualquier cosa para convertirla en otra. La tercera, segmentación; el poder hacer réplicas de sí mismo usando partes de su propio ser. Y la cuarta, camuflaje; que consistía en controlar metamorfosis momentáneas para aparentar ser: desde objetos, hasta copias de cualquier ser vivo; con el objetivo de poder pasar desadvertidos por el tiempo que sus cuerpos y poderes les permitan mantener dicha forma.

          Pero se sorprendió al sentir, que de entre las colas que ya tenía, comenzaba a surgir una nueva. Esta brilló un poco y luego trasmitió una carga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, provocándole un leve estremecimiento.

          Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que notó, fueron sus manos contra el suelo; claras como las recordaba, aunque ahora eran más grandes. Sus palmas tenían una forma levemente cuadrada –claramente masculina– pero también se notaban delgadas y delicadas, ya que sus dedos eran largos y estilizados. Los movió frente a su rostro con fascinación. La transformación había resultado.

          Con dificultad se puso de pie y estabilizó su cuerpo para no caer. Las piernas que ahora portaba eran largas pero las sentía un poco rígidas, como si sus rodillas fuesen bisagras sin aceitar. Después de unos segundos, con lentitud dio unos cuantos pasos y se acercó al espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Se miró. No era el aspecto del niño en el que se transformaba antes, ahora era el de un adolescente de unos dieciséis años o tal vez menos. No se extrañó tanto por este hecho, pues sería más o menos la edad en equivalencia si fuera un humano.

          Inspeccionó su reflejo: sus rasgos eran más finos y afilados; su cabello se mantenía del mismo color dorado que cuando era un zorro y lo tenía solo un poco largo, una parte de este formaba un flequillo que le ocultaba el ojo izquierdo, dejando ver solo su ojo y ceja derecha.

          Pasó una mano por su cara palpando su estructura; su piel seguía siendo lisa y suave, su torso se mostraba más amplio y su musculatura más desarrollada, siempre conservando una complexión delgada. Al pasar nuevamente a ver su rostro y fijarse mejor en su reflejo, se percató de que aún conservaba sus orejas de zorro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza pero no sintió nada, un poco más abajo logró sentir los oídos de un humano normal, aunque el reflejo seguía mostrando lo contrario.

          –¿Pero qué rayos?… –dijo exaltado, y luego recordó que Zoro dormía no muy lejos. Se tapó la boca y se asomó por la abertura de la puerta, pero para su suerte, el chico aun dormía profundamente.

          Volvió a buscar su reflejo, notando las orejas y también el hecho de que conservaba la cola. Volteó con rapidez observando su retaguardia, pero tampoco había nada ahí, solo un trasero humano normal. Pasó un rato haciendo escalas intermitentes, observando el espejo y luego mirando a donde se supone debía estar ese elemento faltante.

          Nunca antes le había ocurrido eso. Esto sí que era extraño.

          Volteó a su derecha, esta vez encontrando su sombra; en esta también aparecían los mismos rasgos. Absortó en ese descubrimiento, no pudo evitar asustarse cuando el sonido de movimiento proveniente del cuarto llego a sus oídos. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un momento, pero al notar que el movimiento cesaba, volvió a asomarse para comprobar que no había peligro de ser descubierto, Zoro solo había cambiado de posición.

          Exhaló.  _Vaya que duerme como roca, con razón llega tarde a clase_. Pensó, y cuando volvió a llevar las manos a su cabeza, casi da un grito al notar que esta vez las orejas si estaban ahí.

           _¡¿Pero qué carajos está pasando?!_ Volteó y la cola también había aparecido. Trató de tranquilizarse; cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en su pecho, acompasando su respiración. Al abrir los parpados nuevamente y revisar, la cola y las orejas habían desaparecido en su forma física, aunque seguían visualizándose en la pared y en el espejo. Determinó que un cambio emocional drástico, como lo era "el asustarse" provocaba que esto ocurriera.

          Salió del cuarto de baño lo más sigiloso que le permitía ese cuerpo, y con cautela se acercó al muchacho, poniéndose de cuclillas justo al lado al que daba la cabeza de este.

          Lo observó dormir y contempló con detenimiento su rostro; cosa que no se había tomado la molestia de hacer antes, pues no le interesaba, pero que ahora le daba curiosidad por el hecho de poder compararse con él. El peliverde tenía unas facciones más fuertes que las propias, también el color de piel era más oscuro y la forma de los ojos un poco más rasgada. Sintió la necesidad de tocarlo. Con cuidado deslizó su mano para posarla en aquella mejilla, luego el pómulo, pasó por la sien y la frente, para luego, solo haciendo uso de su dedo índice, delinear con extrema delicadeza la nariz del muchacho –todo siendo seguido por su mirada– hasta que se detuvo en los labios. En un alto reflejo Sanji tragó saliva. Los labios del joven eran suaves, no esperaba que lo fueran.

          Desde momentos antes su corazón latía con rapidez, pero hasta ese instante se percató de lo fuerte que palpitaba, pudo sentir como los latidos retumbaban en sus oídos. Su rostro se calentó. Nunca antes había experimentado todas esas sensaciones. Era algo tan desbordante y confuso.

          Como si estuviera siendo atraído por una fuerza extraña, comenzó a acercar su rostro al del peliverde, hasta que estuvo tan cerca, que sintió la respiración de Zoro mecer su flequillo; y sin poder detenerse ahí, ladeó un poco su cabeza, dejando que sus labios rosaran los contrarios; sus ojos por instinto se cerraron al sentir aquel toque. Pero la mano del muchacho acariciando su cabello lo sorprendió, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

          –Detente Cejilla, haces cosquillas… –Dijo Zoro con voz ronca y adormilada, se rascó un poco la barbilla y luego se giró un poco para continuar durmiendo.

          Sanji lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, su cola y orejas habían aparecido nuevamente. Mierda. Su respiración era errática ahora y sentía su cara arder. Estaba completamente sonrojado.

           _¡¡¿P-por qué rayos hice eso?!!_   _¡¿Qué me está pasando?!_  Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y luego salió del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, colocándose contra la pared. No se podía explicar que es lo que había pasado allí dentro.

          Ubicó las manos en su rostro y dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, se frotó la frente con la zurda y pasó la diestra a su pecho; su corazón aun latía con rapidez, exaltado por lo acontecido.

          Al pasar unos minutos, caminó con dirección al estudio y se recargó en el escritorio. Ya estando más tranquilo, se dispuso a abrir la cortina; dejándole apreciar la luna en todo su esplendor, mientras que la habitación se iluminaba al ser bañada por la luz blanquecina.

          Era luna llena, exactamente como había pensado. Por un momento se dejó atrapar por la inmensidad de esta, y de su mente desapareció todo lo demás.

          Se relajó. La luna siempre lograba que se sintiera mejor, y aunque no siempre estaba ahí para él cuando la necesitaba, amaba admirarla cuando esta se encontraba en su apogeo; justo como ahora… justo como en esa noche. No importando como se sintiera por dentro.

          Cómplice del sol, la luna le transmitía su luz pese a que era un poco fría. Le recordaba tanto a su madre.

          Se sentó sobre el escritorio y pasó sus finos dedos por el cristal de la ventana, como intentando tocar aquella esfera. Los ojos se le humedecieron, su madre estaba fuera de su alcance como aquel satélite. Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarlo.

 

Nostalgia, eso es lo que Sanji sentía, lo que lo apesadumbraba. Recordar su pasado y sobre todo a su madre le provocaba una sensación agridulce que se acrecentaba al observar aquella luna llena.

          Su madre era hermosa, una criatura de porte exquisita e inigualable, con un pelaje de un tono dorado más claro que el suyo; las patas que parecían enguantadas en terciopelo negro, al igual que la punta de sus orejas, y los ojos de un color claro, casi blanco, tornasolados en matices azules y violetas, semejantes a la labradorita blanca ( _piedra luna_ ), que eran acompañados de forma juguetona por las cejas en espiral.

          Sanji se consideraba una mezcla equitativa de ambos progenitores; pues las patas y puntas de sus orejas eran negras como las de su madre, además de heredar esas peculiares cejas en espiral. Mientras que el color dorado de su pelaje provenía de su legado paterno, al igual que el color azul celeste de sus ojos.

          Su padre era un zorro estilizado, de patas largas, fuertes y agiles, que de forma íntegra portaba el color oro por todo su cuerpo; exceptuando, claro está, el camino de pelaje blanco que va desde el hocico hasta el vientre –típico en los zorros rojos y dorados–, pero que a la altura del pecho lucía una especie de figura que para los humanos representaba un corazón.

         Sanji recordaba que cuando tenía unos tres años, solía preguntar a su padre el por qué este tenía esa figura en el pecho y él no. Cosa que su progenitor aprovechaba para bromear –valiéndose de la ingenuidad del pequeño– diciendo que tenía ese símbolo, debido a que su corazón verdadero se lo había obsequiado a su madre; detalle que siempre hacía reír a la susodicha. Hasta que una de las veces, ella agregó sonriendo y mirando al pequeño con ternura: “por qué ese corazón se convirtió en ti, cariño. Así que cuídalo bien pues es muy importante ¿lo harás?”. Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para él. Lleno de orgullo asintió con firmeza mirando a su madre. “Por supuesto que lo hare, confíen en mí”. A lo que ambos progenitores rieron y le animaron.

          No pudo evitar el sonreír ante aquel recuerdo. En ese tiempo era feliz, tenía una familia cálida y amorosa.

          _¿_ _Por qué será que las cosas no pudieron permanecer así?_ Pensó con amargura.

~~

 _En_ _aquel tiempo vivía con ellos en una pequeña cabaña_ _destartalada_ _perdida en lo profundo del bosque. Donde todo era tan tranquilo y pacífico_ _,_ _que llegó a pensar que la vida siempre seria así de complaciente._ _Su_ _pequeño y tranquilo_ _mundo, rodeado de los seres a los que más amaba y que lo amaban_ _. El lugar donde había nacido, había aprendido a cazar y hablar el lenguaje de los_ _hombres_ _,_ _y_ _también, donde_ _por_ _primera_ _vez,_ _le enseñaron a_ _usar_ _sus poderes._

 _Como kitsune,_ _Sanji_ _paso sus primeros meses de vida no muy distinto_ _a_ _como lo h_ _aria_ _un_ _cachorro_ _de zorro_ _común_ _;_ _desarrollando_ _sus_ _sentidos_ _, descubriendo sus habilidades motoras, conociendo con asombro su alrededor, jugando y cazando pequeñas alimañas_ _que_ _, aunque le_ _llegaban_ _a_ _llamar la_ _atención_ _,_ _a_ _veces le terminaban por dar_ _miedo_ _o_ _mucho asco, pero que era necesario saber atrapar según la guía y asesoramiento que recibía de sus_ _padres_ _, quienes_ _él_ _sabía_ _solo_ _buscaban_ _su_ _bienestar_ _._ _También, dentro del mismo periodo, comenzó a desarrollar su capacidad del habla. En donde a los diez meses ya nombraba adecuadamente el rol que desarrollaba cada uno de sus progenitores, al igual que algunos indicativos simples y los nombres de diversos objetos y cosas de su entorno. Aprendiendo todo con rapidez y hambre de saber. De ahí que para mediados del primer año, le fuera relativamente fácil el expresarse con coherencia, y tener una plática completamente fluida para el segundo año._

 _En esa época_ _ambos progenitores eran en extremo cuidadosos con él, siendo que físicamente era su etapa más_ _endeble_ _; teniendo en cuenta que_ _su_ _especie_ _no crecía mucho de tamaño en los primeros tres_ _años_ _,_ _lo_ _que_ _los_ _hacía_ _bastante_ _vulnerables,_ _incluso,_ _ante_ _animales_ _depredadores_ _corrientes_ _._ _Por eso,_ _cuando_ _comenzó_ _a_ _salir_ _al_ _bosque_ _,_ _solo tenía permitido recorrer un pequeño perímetro de los alrededores de su modesto hogar. Lo demás eran zonas prohibidas a las que no podía acercarse si no estaba acompañado por alguno de sus mentores, cosa que no le molestaba del todo pues, aunque no conocía toda el área, tampoco le importaba no estar al tanto de ella. Se sentía seguro y era simplemente feliz con lo que tenía a su disposición._

 _Posteriormente,_ _a_ _los cinco años_ _,_ _Sanji había obtenido su segunda cola y ya podía considerarse un mah _ō_ no kitsune en toda la extensión de la palabra. No mentiría; le había costado mucho trabajo __lograrlo_ _. No podía creer que hacer que una simple hoja de castaño pareciera una libélula_ _fuera_ _algo tan difícil._ _Pero_ _finalmente lo_ _había_ _conseguido, formulando con ello ese segundo apéndice que representaba el aumento de su poder e inicio de su vida como zorro_ _hechicero_ _y_ _protector_ _del_ _bosque. Sus progenitores no podían estar más orgullosos de_ _él_ _, sabiendo que la había adquirido a una edad temprana –siendo que otros zorros la lograban hasta el séptimo año–_ _._ _A_ _unque_ _el_ _pequeño reconocía perfectamente_ _que,_ _en_ _su mayor_ _parte,_ _era gracias a_ _ellos_ _que la había_ _logrado_ _–_ _y_ _no_ _solo_ _a_ _su innegable y entusiasta tenacidad_ _–_ _, debido_ _a_ _que_ _sus_ _padres_ _eran buenos maestros y siempre lo alentaban. Sanji se esforzaba_ _para_ _hacerlos_ _felices_ _y,_ _al mismo tiempo, porque quería ser tan fuerte y genial como ellos. Los admiraba. Para él era asombroso todo lo que_ _sus_ _tutores_ _podían hacer, y cuando su padre le mostro que podían adquirir forma humana, él no cabía de la emoción, quería obtener aquel poder también._

 _Su padre, a pesar de ser un poco reservado, era amoroso y siempre estaba ahí para él y su_ _madre_ _. Aunque_ _también_ _podía_ _catalogarlo_ _como_ _alguien bastante sobreprotector con ellos; pues prefería ser él_ _quien_ _saliera por_ _provisiones en todo momento_ _, antes que dejar que su madre lo hiciera. Siempre tratando de hacer lo que creía era mejor para_ _su pequeña_ _familia_ _._

 _En una_ _ocasión_ _,_ _durante una noche de primavera, ya estando en su sexto año de vida,_ _Sanji_ _vio a su padre sentado en la terraza con su apariencia humana; un hombre joven de unos veintidós años; su cabello rubio era un poco ondulado, no muy largo y su fleco era lo suficientemente corto para dejar a la vista ambos ojos azules; tenía la piel clara y estaba vestido con una yukata color borgoña y un **obi** (cinto) negro, fumando de su pipa bajo la luz de la luna. _

_A la distancia podía escucharse la serenata que las cigarras, búhos y demás criaturas noctambulas regalaban a la luna menguante. Era una calma extraña._ _Y_ _por alguna razón que Sanji desconocía, sentía que algo andaba mal, pero de todas formas se acercó a su progenitor._

_–Papá, ¿cuándo podre a hacer eso? ¿Cuándo podre convertirme en humano? –le preguntó sentándose junto a él. Su padre volteó y dio un suspiro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y luego regresaba a su semblante serio._

_–Todavía te falta mucho para poder hacerlo. No es algo que puedas apresurar –dijo. Hizo una pausa dando una calada a su kiseru, y luego frotó la cabeza del pequeño zorro mientras continuaba hablando. –Sanji, como hay magia que puedes aprender, hay otra que solo viene con la edad. Convertirse en humano es una de las que solo pueden adquirirse con los años. Por lo general, aprenderás a copiarlos físicamente hasta los cincuenta años, pero esa transformación solo durara, máximo, un par de horas, pues es una forma falsa y requiere de bastante energía. Solo hasta que cumplas los cien, podrás tomar un físico humano real. –se detuvo al observar la decepción en el rostro de su hijo. –¿Qué sucede?_

_–Pero… eso es demasiado tiempo… –murmuró el zorrito. Su padre volvió a sonreír, aunque algo de tristeza se percibía en aquella mueca._

_–Tienes razón… parece mucho tiempo, pero me asegurare de que lo logres. –el hombre acarició con ternura el pelaje de su retoño y después lo despeino. –Hay mucho que te falta por vivir, Sanji. Y algunas_ _veces_ _, el tiempo se te hará mucho más rápido que otras. Solo recuerda que no importa que tan difíciles se pongan las cosas, debemos salir adelante. No importa cuán doloroso sea. –Al terminar de decir esto el hombre se levantó y se adentró en la casa, donde momentos después se escuchó un estruendo._

 _Sanji supo de inmediato que su padre se había tropezado, pero al ser algo tan normal en él cuando estaba con ese cuerpo, lo dejo pasar. La charla lo había dejado extrañado, y fue_ _hasta_ _después que comprendió por qué su padre había dicho eso aquel día._

_Menos de un mes paso cuando su progenitor les ordenó que debían de abandonar del lugar, y eso no era lo peor de la situación, lo más doloroso es que tenían que separarse. Al parecer algo se había complicado y unos cazadores estaban tras su rastro. Era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran la casa, y cuando eso ocurriera ellos tenían que estar lo más lejos posible de ahí, ya que lo más probable, es que se dieran cuenta de que no se encontraba solo._

_–¡_ _No_ _,_ _papá! ¡Por favor, no nos dejes! –gritó Sanji con voz chillona. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a escaparse de sus ojos._

 _–Sanji, no es porque_ _yo_ _quiera. Es peligroso que nos encuentren juntos, debes entender que no quiero que les pase nada. No sabes lo malvada que puede ser esa gente, para ellos somos simplemente una mercancía invaluable que puede proveerles grandes beneficios, y no dudaran ni un minuto en hacernos daño si nos atrapan. Por eso hay que dividirnos, lo hará mas difícil para ellos. Solo van tras de mí porque no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso, son mis marcas las que encontraron, y hay que aprovechar eso ¿De acuerdo? Por eso tú irás con mamá y la protegerás en mí lugar, así podre_ _perder_ _a_ _los_ _cazadores_ _y regresar_ _con_ _ustedes_ _pronto_ _. –su padre hizo una pausa y colocó la frente contra la_ _del_ _pequeño_ _zorro_ _. –Nos encontraremos después. Mamá ya sabe a dónde nos reuniremos, todo saldrá bien. –Al terminar de decir esto, se acercó hasta su madre y se frotó contra ella. Esta respondió al gesto cerrando los ojos para sentir el_ _cálido_ _tacto de su pareja._

 _–Cuídate mucho por favor, sabes que “él” trabaja junto a ellos ahora, y sé… sé que nunca nos perdonara, sé que hará lo posible con tal de vengarse y… Y yo no podría vivir sin ti o Sanji. No podría. –susurró su_ _madre,_ _sin poder evitar derrumbarse ante lo inevitable, comenzando a llorar en silencio._

 _–Shhh… tranquila. Todo saldrá bien, cariño. Nos vemos en Flevance, nos refugiaremos ahí por un tiempo. Veras que todo se solucionara. –_ _el_ _zorro_ _volvió a dirigir su mirada a Sanji, fingiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Hijo, ¿recuerdas que te hable de los yatagarasu*? (cuervo gigante de tres patas) –El pequeño asintió. Su padre se acercó hasta él para limpiar las lágrimas del pelaje de su mejilla con el dorso de la pata. –Siempre quisiste ver uno ¿verdad?_

_–Sí. –reconoció mientras jalaba aire por la nariz para limpiar sus fosas nasales. –Pero me dijiste que son muy difíciles de hallar porque están casi extintos._

_–Bueno, pues te prometo que buscare al más grande que encuentre, y cuando nos volvamos a ver te regalare su plumaje._

_–¿De-deberás harás eso? –sus ojos se_ _iluminaron_ _con_ _emoción_ _, aunque aún seguía llorando. Su padre solo asintió, sonriéndole para reconfortarlo._

_–Así que cuida a mamá y te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver te daré ese obsequio._

_La despedida había sido difícil, pero finalmente terminaron tomando rumbos diferentes. Lo único que Sanji conservo de su padre fue el kiseru que este mismo le dio; colgándoselo al cuello con la ayuda de un listón, mientras decía: “Esto te protegerá y servirá para_ _que_ _yo este con ustedes en lo que nos volvemos a encontrar”._

 _Pero no fue así. Los días pasaron_ _y_ _, desafortunadamente como suele ocurrir en algunas ocasiones, las cosas no salieron como fueron planeadas. Los cazadores encontraron los rastros y también se dividieron para ir tras ellos._ _Provocando_ _que_ _su madre tuviera que permanecer siempre_ _alerta,_ _en caso de tener que escapar; cosa que con el tiempo término por volverla un tanto paranoica, llegando al punto en que no podían mantenerse en ningún lugar por más de dos_ _días_ _, ni tampoco ir al lugar_ _en_ _el_ _que_ _quedaron_ _de_ _reunirse con su padre, por temor a que_ _los_ _siguieran_ _. Todo se había ido_ _a_ _la_ _mierda_ _demasiado_ _rápido._ _Y_ _Sanji_ _pronto_ _se_ _dio_ _cuenta_ _de_ _cómo_ _esa situación tan agotadora y_ _estresante,_ _por momentos, parecía una carga inaguantable_ _para_ _su_ _madre._

 _Y tal cual le había dicho su progenitor; el tiempo paso con una fluidez impresionante, y con esté, Sanji podía notar como los cambios parecían querer sofocarlo, siendo el peor de estos, el tener que apreciar cómo aquella madre que siempre se había mostrado tan alegre, amable y amorosa, desaparecía en el transcurso de siete años, dejando en su lugar a una criatura nerviosa, triste y marchita, que parecía ser tan frágil como para romperse con la menor brisa que soplara. Causando que por primera vez en su vida, Sanji sintiera un fuerte rencor contra su_ _padre_ _. Un resentimiento que crecía por dejar que eso pasara. Su madre sufría y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla._

~~

Lo recordaba todo tan vívidamente, haciendo que en su interior se sintiera vacío y bólido al mismo tiempo. Nunca lo perdonaría, y no solo a su padre, sino a sí mismo; nunca se perdonaría no haber podido protegerla. No obstante, él sabía perfectamente que no hubiese podido hacer nada aunque quisiera, era muy débil en aquel entonces. No… no, todavía lo era. Lo sabía… Pero se lo había prometido a sí mismo en ese momento, había prometido cuidarla, y no había podido. Solo término siendo un espectador más de algo que llevaría en su conciencia para siempre. ¿Pero qué más hacer cuando las alternativas se difuminan y dos promesas distintas se contraponen?

          Apretó los dedos de la mano derecha contra el cristal de la ventana, provocando un leve chirrido, mientras que la otra se apretaba en puño, dejando sus nudillos blancos en lo que las uñas se clavada en la carne suave de su palma. Todavía podía sentir la rabia e impotencia con la evocación de lo ocurrido. Su madre los había amado demasiado, y ese amor fue su sentencia de muerte. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla en lo que el recuerdo seguía su curso.

~~

 _Al octavo año de_ _separación_ _su madre tan solo era una sombra de lo que fue en un principio y, como si ella supiera que iba a pasar, trató de instruirlo lo más que pudo para sobrevivir._

_Pronto_ _llegó_ _marzo_ _, y faltaba un día para que se cumplieran catorce años de su nacimiento, cuando su madre le dijo:_

 _–Sanji, tienes que estar preparado –una sonrisa triste se había formó en su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente –Nunca se sabe que es lo que pasara mañana. Por eso prométeme que no dejaras que nada malo te pase. ¿De acuerdo, bebé? Prométeme_ _que_ _,_ _pase lo que pase, tú saldrás adelante y me dejaras si es necesario._

 _–Mamá, no digas eso. Estaremos_ _bien_ _. Veras que pronto podremos ir a aquel pueblo y encontrar a papá. –replicó el menor. No le gustaba ese tono de voz tan apagado, era idéntico al que había usado su padre antes de que eso pasara. Le asustaba. Era como si ellos pudieran percibir cosas que él no, cosas que pasarían de forma irrefutable._

_Su madre negó con la cabeza._

_–Nunca nos dejaran en paz. –_ _sentenció_ _, su voz estaba cargada de_ _melancolía_ _y_ _resignación. –No solamente los cazadores nos_ _persiguen_ _, nene. También hay alguien más, y está muy enojado con tú papá y conmigo. Lo más probable es que no se detenga hasta_ _hallarnos, y luego…_ _luego él_ _… –se detuvo, aparentemente no queriendo expresar el pensamiento en voz alta, como si al manifestarlo fuera más amplia la posibilidad de volverse tangible_ _._ _–No importa... –susurró. –Lo que interesa es que no creo que sepa de tu existencia, y eso es bueno. Tal vez tengas una oportunidad. –_ _dijo_ _un_ _poco_ _esperanzada_ _. El pequeño la miraba_ _perplejo_ _. Confundido._ _Podía_ _notar_ _aquellos ojos blancos con toques violáceos resplandecer como el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua_ _cristalina_ _, haciendo más notorio que_ _su_ _madre_ _se contenía para no llorar. –Sanji, tú eres lo más importante de mi_ _vida_ _, y también de la de tu padre. Debes permanecer vivo, así que por favor… por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase_ _harás_ _lo_ _posible_ _p_ _ara_ _continuar_ _con_ _vida._

 _–Te… te lo prometo mamá. Pero… ¿_ _pero_ _quién es ese que los persigue? ¿Por…Por qué está_ _tan_ _enojado con ustedes? ¿Por qué nos hace esto? –estaba desconcertado y molesto. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada antes?_

 _–Tu padre no quería que te enteraras. Aunque tal vez es mejor que lo sepas ahora –Su progenitora tomó aire y negó un poco con la cabeza, buscando las palabras_ _adecuadas_ _para_ _continuar. –Nosotros… –cerró los ojos y tragó_ _saliva_ _. –Nosotros somos los últimos zorros de nuestra raza que quedan con_ _vida_ _,_ _Sanji. N-nosotros tres y uno más, pero él fue el encargado de hacer que eso_ _ocurriera,_ _p-pues… independientemente de que ya éramos muy pocos desde hace mucho tiempo, él… él se encargó de vendernos a los cazadores. Ahora trabaja para esos humanos. Y en gran parte hizo eso por venganza, por sentirse traicionado. –realizó una pausa girando un poco la cabeza, volteando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su hijo. –Y guarda un gran rencor hacia nosotros p-porque se supone yo tenía que casarme con él…. Pero no lo hice… no podía. Me enamore de tu padre y… y nos fugamos. –en cierto punto de aquella confesión las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer y empezó a sollozar. Sanji solo la contempló sin saber que decir o hacer, no teniendo idea de cómo consolarla. –_ _Pero_ _…_ _pero_ _estoy casi segura que no sabe de_ _ti_ _. Fuimos muy cuidadosos para que nadie lo supiera. Así que si te escondes estarás a salvo._

 _Después de aquella confidencia no hablaron mucho, solo lo necesario. Era demasiada información difícil de_ _procesar para él_ _, necesitaba asimilarla y su madre lo_ _comprendía_ _,_ _como_ _comprendía_ _también_ _el_ _hecho_ _de_ _que_ _estuviera_ _molesto_ _._

 _Posteriormente, pasaron un par de días_ _tranquilos_ _. L_ _a paz parecía_ _irreal_ _a_ _esas alturas_ _, pero aun así resultaba agradable y completamente necesaria._ _Lamentablemente… como_ _bien_ _dice aquel dicho: “la calma_ _solo_ _precede a la tormenta”. Y de forma_ _repentina_ _,_ _t_ _odo_ _se volvió un_ _caos_ _nuevamente_ _. Los cazadores les pisaron los talones burante tres días, y su madre se vio obligada a hacer algo que nunca antes habían hecho: acercarse a los pueblos humanos en un intento por desorientar a sus persecutores._

 _Corrieron por las calles pavimentadas con adoquines. Por suerte era de noche y había pocas farolas, lo que hacía más difícil el poder_ _verlos_ _y_ _más_ _fácil_ _el escabullirse. Independientemente_ _que_ _aun así era_ _bastante_ _peligroso y su madre lo sabía._

_–No hay otra opción. –la escuchó decir en un murmullo. –Hay que entrar a ese patio por un momento. –y así lo hicieron. El menor la siguió hasta una propiedad._

_Sanji observó absorto como su madre se_ _transformaba_ _,_ _tomando su forma humana. No la había visto así más que unas pocas veces. Era una mujer preciosa, de belleza segadora y provocativa. Su cabello era tan claro como el brillo del oro pulido y caía como una cascada hasta su cintura, cubriendo parte de su piel porcelana._

 _–Sanji, recuerda tu promesa, recuerda que pase lo que pase tienes que salir de esto, aun si tienes que dejarme atrás. –sentenció la ahora_ _mujer_ _, mientras caminaba hasta un tendedero que yacía en aquel jardín y hurtaba unas prendas para cubrirse._

_–¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer!? –Sanji sabía que lo había prometido, pero no estaba preparado. ¿Acaso solo se había dado por vencida? no lo dejaría solo ¿verdad? No podía. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía simplemente pedirle que la dejara abandonada a su suerte. ¡También él había prometido que la protegería!_

_No le contestó. Su madre solo se acomodó el Komon (kimono informal, de uso diario) azul plomo, que había tomado, y luego_ _se_ _acercó_ _hasta Sanji para sujetarlo en brazos y salir corriendo._

_Pronto_ _habían cruzado ya todo el_ _pueblo_ _. Su_ _madre llevaba cerca de una hora corriendo cuando escucharon un disparo a menos de un kilómetro de distancia._

 _–Cariño… si tu padre sigue con vida y ha logrado perderlos… de seguro irá hasta Flevance… Flevance no es un pueblo, es un templo, y ahí vive un sacerdote con su hijo… Ellos nos ayudaron mucho hace algunos años, antes de que tú nacieras. Probablemente yo no salga de esta… y no podré acompañarte._ _Debes_ _…_ _debes tratar de llegar allí tú solo. –dijo entre_ _jadeos,_ _provocados_ _por el sobre-esfuerzo realizado. Aunque aun así continuó corriendo sin detener el_ _paso_ _._ _Ella_ _sabía_ _que_ _no podía perder ni un segundo para_ _descansar, sus vidas dependían de ello_ _._ _Solo_ _aminoró_ _el_ _paso_ _cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un almacén que desprendía un fuerte hedor a inciensos. Donde se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio –Es-escóndete aquí…, pase lo que pase… y escuches lo que escuches, no salgas de ahí abajo… y_ _sobre todo…_ _mantente callado. –se agachó y dejó al pequeño en el suelo, guiándolo a un hueco que quedaba debajo del edificio._

 _Sanji la miró; quería negarse, replicar, gritarle que no la dejaría, pero no pudo oponerse en cuanto la vio a los ojos. Ella estaba completamente aterrada, sí, pero también totalmente decidida, y él no podía ir en contra de la voluntad de su madre (como tampoco deseaba traerle más sufrimiento). Comenzó a escabullirse por el estrecho espacio y se giró para quedar con vista hacia la entrada. Ella lo observaba desde_ _afuera_ _, a_ _un de rodillas. La vio formular una sonrisa en esos finos y delicados labios, y luego la oyó decir: “te amo…” para después con dificultad ponerse de pie. Fue ahí cuando el pequeño zorro notó que las plantas de los pies de la mujer estaban totalmente ensangrentadas. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y de inmediato sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. No era justo. No era justo que ella se sacrificara._ _No_ _lo_ _era_ _._

 _Negó con la_ _cabeza_ _. T_ _enía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Se lo prometió._

_¡BANG!…_

_Un nuevo disparo se escuchó, pero ahora mucho más cerca, tal vez a unos doscientos metros de donde se encontraban. No tardarían mucho en llegar. Tan solo pasaron un aproximado de dos minutos cuando se empezaron a distinguir voces._

_–¡Detente ahí! ¡Será mucho peor si continuas huyendo! –sonó la voz grave de un hombre._

_–Pero mira nada más, si es toda una belleza. ¿Qué_ _ocurre_ _preciosa, nos tienes miedo? –se escuchó la voz ronca_ _pero_ _burlona_ _de otro hombre._

_–Muy hermosa pero muy problemática. –continuó el primero._

_Una extraña risa se escuchó de pronto, proveniente de detrás de los primeros hombres en llegar._

_–_ _Ara, ara… atrás_ _, nadie les dio permiso de hablar con_ _ella_ _. Yo_ _seré_ _quien_ _charle_ _con la encantadora dama_ _, ¿_ _entienden_ _? –dijo el propietario de aquel carcajeo, mientras se acercaba al lugar siendo acompañado por otro hombre._

 _Sanji pudo ver que su madre se echaba para atrás unos cuantos pasos con la llegada de aquel sujeto, y maldijo no poder observar de quien se trataba, pues desde su posición solo podía apreciar las piernas de los presentes, teniendo a la vista: las piernas delgadas y pálidas de su madre; tres hombres con botas_ _marrones_ _de piel, y el cuarto –último en hablar– unos pantalones tres cuartos estilo anglosajón y alpargatas negras._

_–¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí? –demandó saber su madre, notoriamente nerviosa._

_–Fu…, eso es lo primero que dices después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Eras muy grosera, Hatsuki._

_–¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señor? –dijo una cuarta voz._ _Proveniente_ _del sujeto que se encontraba_ _junto_ _._

 _–Tks… No ves que estoy hablando con la dama. –_ _profirió_ _el hombre que parecía estar a_ _cargo_ _,_ _con_ _un_ _tono por demás amenazante, casi como un siseo. Con lo que de inmediato el otro se_ _disculpó_ _de_ _forma_ _educada y guardo silencio._

 _–Has caído tan bajo, siendo la mascota de un_ _humano_ _y trabajando con_ _cazadores_ _,_ _además_ _de_ _sabandijas_ _desertoras_ _y_ _cobardes como esa. –espetó su madre con desdén, ahora con más fuerza, haciendo más notorio su disgusto._

 _–Oh vaya, vaya…, que palabras venenosas sueltan esos dulces labios. ¿Por qué_ _tan_ _agresiva_ _?_

 _–_ _Por_ _Inari_ _¿_ _Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?_ _¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Traicionaste a tu familia, a tu especie! ¡No hables como si no hubiera pasado nada!_

 _–Ahahm… Es bueno recordar solo lo que nos conviene, ¿no es verdad? Déjame recordarte quienes traicionaron primero a quien. ¿Y no te mordiste la_ _lengua_ _, linda? Porque si fuera tú, no hablaría de desertores_ _cobardes_ _._ _No_ _después_ _de_ _huir_ _de_ _un_ _convenio_ _tan_ _importante_ _como_ _el_ _que_ _teníamos_ _._

 _–_ _N-No_ _es_ _lo_ _mismo,_ _no_ _fue_ _así,_ _yo_ _… yo no podía ¡Yo no te amaba!_

 _La_ _gutural_ _y_ _molesta_ _carcajada_ _de_ _aquel_ _sujeto dio no tardó en difundirse_ _por_ _el_ _lugar, al igual que lo haría el estallido repentino de un rayo impactando contra tierra, paralizando el corazón y helando la sangre._

 _–Pues tal vez debiste –se burló, –o mejor dicho… ¿_ _deberías_ _…?_

 _–¿_ _Q_ _-qué?... –_ _su_ _progenitora_ _balbuceó con un hilo de voz, no pudiendo concebir lo que escuchaba._

 _–Dulzura,_ _digo que_ _; a lo mejor ahora que nos hemos reencontrado, sería conveniente que_ _trataras de_ _hacerlo. Claro… si valoras tu vida. Porque te lo_ _advierto_ _; no_ _planeo_ _dejarte_ _ir_ _,_ _ni_ _mucho menos_ _darte más_ _oportunidades_ _. Así que por qué no empezar de nuevo, desde_ _cero_ _._ _Ahora_ _mismo. Cómo si ese desafortunado suceso del pasado jamás hubiera ocurrido._

 _–¡¿Estas Brom… –su_ _madre_ _trató de protestar, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente._

 _–Y POR LO TANTO, quiero que quede algo muy claro en esa dulce y pequeña cabecita tuya… –Sanji no supo_ _cómo,_ _pero_ _en_ _cuestión_ _de_ _un_ _parpadeo_ _aquel sujeto ya se encontraba frente a su_ _madre_ _, a la que oyó emitir un jadeo de sorpresa. –No soy la mascota de nadie. El término adecuado a usar es “socio”, no quiero que te confundas sobre mi posición, querida Hatsu-chan. Y déjame decirte que es algo bastante_ _beneficioso_ _. Se comparten buenas ganancias y, como podrás darte cuenta, yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, por el contrario, las doy. Deberías estar agradecida, porque si no fuera por_ _mí_ _probablemente ustedes ya estarían muertos. ¿Sabes por qué? –Hubo un breve_ _silencio_ _. –Mi colega les quería dar caza desde hace mucho tiempo. No le importaba que murieran en absoluto. Pero yo le propuse una idea mejor. Un gran trato difícil de rechazar. Veras, al ser los últimos ejemplares de la especie y comenzar una repoblación, muchos pagaran por tener una sola cría nuestra. Y aunque algunos de mis hijos tengan que sacrificarse y ser vendidos para servir a idiotas pomposos, será un precio bajo si logramos que nuestra raza resurja._

 _–¿Es-Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo… cómo te_ _atreves_ _incluso_ _a_ _ofrecerme_ _eso?! Eres_ _escoria_ _, ¡me repugnas! ¡_ _JAMAS!_ _¡Nunca iré contigo! –gritó indignada. Sanji escucho el sonido de una enérgica bofetada y vio que el sujeto daba un paso hacia atrás,_ _en_ _reacción a la fuerza del impacto. Se preocupó ¿Qué le haría ese tipo a su madre ahora que esta lo había golpeado? Pero contrario a lo que_ _pudiera_ _imaginar, solo se escuchó la inconfundible risa_ _del_ _sujeto una vez más._

 _–Oh… En serio ¿esa es tu_ _decisión_ _,_ _Hatsu_ _querida? ¿No cambiaras de parecer?… Es una lástima, una_ _terrible_ _lástima… –dijo en un tono por demás_ _exagerado y falas_ _, aparentemente, consiente_ _de_ _que ese sería el resultado_ _a_ _la_ _propuesta_ _desde un principio._ _Exhaló dramáticamente_ _–Y yo que pensaba reunirnos en familia y perdonarles su descaro._ _Escúchame bien_ _,_ _definitivamente más humanos los buscaran, y puedo asegurarte que no se tentaran el corazón como yo lo he hecho al darte esta oportunidad. Cualquiera se hará con ustedes a la fuerza, sin contemplaciones ni opciones extra_ _._ _Así que una vez más, tú eliges, Cariño, solo te lo ofreceré una última vez_ _: ven conmigo p_ _ara estar_ _a salvo._ _De_ _esa_ _forma_ _nadie podrá ponerte una mano_ _encima_ _, ni a ti, ni a él. –la sangre de Sanji se congelo al pensar que el tipo pudiera_ _estar_ _hablando de su persona, pero recordada que no tenía por qué saber de su existencia, así que aparentemente solo se refería a sus padres._

 _–_ _Excepto_ _tú, ¿no es cierto?_ _NO…, no puedo aceptar eso_ _. No_ _haré_ _nada de lo que_ _dices_ _._ _Son_ _promesas_ _bacías_ _._ _Alguien_ _como_ _tú no sabe lo que es perdonar._

 _–Pero él si ¿verdad?_ _Sabes_ _que_ _él_ _me_ _perdonaría_ _._ _Tú compasivo_ _esposo_ _, por eso lo mantienes alejado de mí. –dijo en tono juguetón, para luego hacer un aparente sonido reprobatorio, a modo de estar reprendiendo a un niño por pura diversión. –Ah Hatsu-chan, realmente no sé por qué te empeñas tanto en alejarlo de_ _mí_ _, al igual que, estúpidamente, tratas de engañarme. Mal hecho, muy mal hecho. Pero bueno, qué más da, aquí me tienes al fin y al cabo. Lo sabía, por eso vine tras de ti y no le seguí a él, ¿no era esa tu intención? Tal cual lo planeaste desde el principio…_ _–Sanji escucho a su madre inhalar de forma temblorosa, mientras era acompañada por la risita de satisfacción del que vendría a ser uno de su especie –¿Qué? ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta,_ _qué_ _no sabía que_ _ese_ _era_ _tu_ _objetivo?_ _–el pequeño zorro se petrificó al escuchar eso, ¿su madre había planeado esto? No podía ser ¿qué estaba pasando?_

 _–Eres… Eres un ser_ _despreciable,_ _y_ _él_ _lo_ _sabe_ _. T-te equivocas, no creo que después de todo lo que has hecho te perdone._

_–No deberías de decir eso, me mortificas. Se nota que no nos conoces en absoluto. Aunque no lo creas lo extraño, no he visto a ese bastardo por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué se puede hacer?, soy sentimental con la familia._

_–¿Tan sentimental cómo lo fuiste con tu propio padre? O… ¿o cómo lo fuiste con los demás? Cualquiera apreciaría que no lo estimes._

_Los alegatos_ _se pronunciaron_ _un rato más, hasta que el hombre dio un largo y sonoro suspiro._

 _–De acuerdo, me rindo, juro que hice el intento._ _Pero_ _mierda, eres tan malditamente obstinada. ¡Ya está! Veo que no podré_ _convencerte_ _, ni llegare a nada más hablando contigo. Sabes… albergaba la esperanza de que fueras más inteligente, o por lo menos que te importara más tu vida. Pero qué se puede hacer. Bien, terminemos. Honestamente solo te quería para traerlo devuelta a mí, procrear contigo y que nuestro linaje continuara, talvez incluso poder llevarnos bien pero… –Sanji vio como el sujeto de piernas largas y alpargatas negras se alejaba un poco, dejando a su madre ahí_ _parada._

_¡BANG!_

_–Eso ya no importa ahora ¿verdad? Puede que él no sea tan cabezota como_ _tú_ _y cambie de opinión ahora que no estarás para interponerte en el camino. Si regresa conmigo será lo mejor. …Tal vez todo hubiese sido mejor así desde un principio. Me rompiste el corazón y te lo llevaste de mi lado, así que ya era hora de que hiciera lo mismo con el tuyo._ _Ojala nunca te_ _hubiéramos_ _conocido._

 _El disparo retumbó entre la construcción y los arboles cercanos, en un tronido ensordecedor. Todo el cuerpo del zorrito se estremeció ante la sorpresa y el horror. Lo siguiente que vio, fue como su madre caía al suelo palpándose el pecho, para después notar la mano enrojecida, empapada por el líquido que brotaba de su interior. Con pocas fuerzas, la mujer volteó a donde_ _él_ _se encontraba y emitió una leve sonrisa plagada de tristeza, antes de replegar el cuerpo en un gesto de dolor, al momento que tosía un coágulo de sangre. Los orbes aperlados miraron al pequeño fijamente por un momento casi fugas, con lágrimas brotando de ellos. Sanji casi pudo escuchar lo que su madre murmuraba sin voz a lo lejos, “vive” era la palabra que formaban esos_ _labios_ _una_ _y_ _otra_ _vez_ _, rompiéndole el corazón. Después de unos segundos, que resultaron ser una agonía infinita probablemente para ambos, los ojos de la mujer se opacaron, y su cuerpo regresó a su forma zorruna._

 _Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del pequeño, y con todas sus fuerzas tuvo que reprimirse para no sollozar. Estaba muerta, su madre estaba muerta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Mamá…! Pensaba con desesperación. Hasta que la voz de aquel cruel sujeto que la_ _asesinó a sangre fría,_ _lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_–Tráela. No dejaremos que se desperdicie nada, su pelaje es valioso al igual que el **hoshi no tama** *(piedra de alma del kitsune). –dijo sin una pisca de emoción, acercándose hasta el resto de sus subordinados._

_Uno de los cazadores caminó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo y se agachó para recogerlo. Sanji lo observó; era un hombre de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos dorados. Por un instante aquel humano contempló el cuerpo de la zorra en el suelo, y luego giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, provocando que Sanji se erizara. Esos ojos fulminantes de tonalidad dorada parecían calarle hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Lo más probable es que el cazador lo hubiese visto, pero extrañamente no dijo nada, solo tomó el cadáver de su madre y se levantó para caminar hasta donde se encontraban los demás._

_Poco tiempo después se marcharon, casi al amanecer. Pero Sanji no salió de su escondite hasta la noche siguiente, cuando estuvo completamente seguro de la partida de aquellos homicidas. No quería caer en alguna trampa o que lo agarraran desprevenido._

_Cuando salió de debajo del edificio era cerca de_ _la_ _media noche, y el ambiente se sentía irreal. Surrealista. Se la había pasado llorando todo el día, hasta que anocheció y sus ojos quedaron secos. Su cuerpo se sentía engarrotado y al mismo tiempo ligero, como si caminara entre nubes, provocando una sensación extraña que le hacía cuestionarse si lo que estaba pasando era real, o todo había sido una horrible pesadilla de la que debía despertar. El sufrimiento y tres días sin dormir lo tenían aturdido._

_Vagó sin rumbo por un buen tiempo, ni él sabía cuánto, tan solo los días pasaron, y lo único que regresaba a su mente una y otra vez, era la imagen de su madre, que le sonreía con sangre en los labios al pronunciar: “vive”. Aquella palabra se había forjado al rojo vivo en su memoria. Nunca lo olvidaría._

~~

Hizo una pausa, volviendo a enfocar la vista en la luna que había permanecido en segundo plano al estar perdido en sus recuerdos.

          Se preguntó si su madre sabría que se encontraba bien, si sabía que cumplía su promesa y que continuaba con vida.

          Sonrió mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, topándose con su reflejo en el cristal, y percatándose de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Las enjugó con su mano y se observó. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, se daba cuenta de que sus facciones humanas eran bastante parecidas a las de ella; la forma de los ojos, la nariz, el tono de piel y, lógicamente, la ceja. Con su dedo corazón delineó la peculiar espiral. Prácticamente era ella en versión masculina, pero con el color de ojos y cabello de su padre.

          Al continuar viéndose en el reflejo, notó que algo externo a él se movía. Su corazón se detuvo al prestar más atención y descubrir que Zoro se encontraba en el pasillo mirándolo. Volteó con rapidez. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Sanji con los ojos plenamente abiertos se quedó estático,  Zoro lentamente dio un par de pasos acercándose a él.

 

 

 

Continuará… Capítulo 3. ¿Embrujado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yatagarasu: cuervo gigante con tres patas.Según algunas historias habita en medio del Sol. Es guardián de los guerreros y de las divinidades. Simboliza la Voluntad divina o la intervención divina en los asuntos humanos. Sus tres patas simbolizan al cielo, el ser humano y la tierra o bien, la sabiduría, el coraje y la benevolencia. También simboliza la victoria.
> 
> *Hoshi no tama (esferas de estrella): esferas blancas redondas o de forma de cebolla. Las leyendas describen que resplandecen con los kitsune-bi o zorros de fuego. Algunas historias las identifican como joyas o perlas mágicas. Cuando no están en su forma humana o en una posesión con un humano, un kitsune mantiene el hoshi no tama en su boca o lo lleva en su cola. (En este caso la piedra estará escondida entre el pelaje de su cola y cuando es humano pasara a estar en una pulsera en su muñeca)  
> –  
> Otro dato sobre mi estilo de kitsune:  
> Vale la pena mencionar que para mi zorro demonio, el tiempo avanza de forma distinta, pues en el año de nacimiento, cumplen su vida como un zorro normal, actuando por puro instinto, pero que con el pasar de los años aprenden a razonar al ritmo de un humano. Por lo tanto cuando mataron a su madre Sanji tenía el estado mental de un chico de catorce años. Equivalencia zorrohumano. (Envejecen cada 6 años humanos) pero solo es notorio cuando adquieren su forma humanoide. Y después de adquirir cierta madures, pueden controlarla a voluntad


	4. Capítulo 3. ¿Embrujado?

Capítulo 3. ¿Embrujado?

 

 

Zoro despertó un poco exaltado; había tenido un sueño extraño, en este: se encontraba en un barco en alta mar junto con algunos de sus amigos, pero cuando entraba a los camarotes en busca de una pañoleta negra –aunque realmente no sabía para que la quería–, al pasar una segunda puerta; extrañamente, el interior del barco se transformaba en su casa. Recorría el pasillo que colindaba con los cuartos y salía al patio, pero al girarse, un perro enorme de apariencia monstruosa lo asechaba.

          Se ponía en guardia pero el perro le gruñía e intentaba atacarlo. Él se echaba hacia atrás mientras giraba un poco, buscando la forma de escapar, hasta que un chillido le hacía regresar la mirada, encontrando que Cejillas se había interpuesto recibiendo todo el daño.

          Inmediatamente tomaba un balde de agua que estaba a su alcance, y le arrojaba el líquido al depredador; provocando que huyera del lugar. Después, tomaba al zorro del suelo y lo llevaba adentro, donde lo revisaba con desesperación en busca de daños; encontrando unos profundos hoyos en la piel del animal, que aunque extrañamente no sangraban, si se podían notar los músculos a través de ellos.

          El zorro lo miraba con tristeza y se estiraba para acercar el hocico hasta sus labios, como intentando proporcionarle un beso; causándole un leve cosquilleo con su respiración. Él lo miraba con cariño y sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y para eso tenía que curarle las heridas.

          Aun con el zorro en brazos intentaba hallar alguna tela para vendarlo en caso de que sangrara. Cuando repentinamente –prácticamente salido de la nada– aparecía Law echándole la bronca más grande de su vida; culpándolo y diciéndole que se llevaría al zorro, alegando que él nunca podría cuidarlo adecuadamente. El ojeroso tomaba a Cejillas y se alejaba por el jardín, dirigiéndose a unos setos. Lo seguía, pero cuando se daba cuenta se encontraba perdido, ya que los arbustos se habían trasformado en las paredes de un laberinto. Caminaba a la deriva, cuando de entre los arbustos repentinamente salía el zorro, aunque este parecía estar cabizbajo, pues tenía las orejas replegadas a los lados y la mirada turbia. Se acercaba hasta Cajillas y lo intentaba cargar. Pero al dar un paso, sentía que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, provocando una fuerte sensación de vértigo, que lo hizo despertar.

          Se incorporó un poco del futón usando como apoyo su antebrazo derecho mientras que con la mano libre se frotaba el rostro; casi nunca tenia sueños, o si los tenia nunca los recordaba. Se tumbó nuevamente quedando completamente acostado, cerró los parpados y luego posó la mano sobre el edredón, notando que algo faltaba.

          Palpó un poco la colcha y luego movió la pierna. No sentía el peso ni el calor del zorro a su lado.

          Abrió los ojos y lo buscó con la mirada. No estaba, y para su sorpresa la puerta de la habitación se encontraba entreabierta. Sus latidos se aceleraron.

          _Estoy seguro de que la cerré_. Pensó, y con cuidado se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta su chifonier –que en la parte superior tenía un soporte con tres katanas de colección– y de aun lado del mueble tomó su _shinai_ (espada de bambú), que conservaba de cuando estudiaba _kend_ _ō_ hace algunos años atrás.

          Con cuidado salió del cuarto, sujetando firmemente el arma con ambas manos mientras que escudriñaba con la mirada toda la zona, encontrando que la habitación de estudios estaba iluminada por la tenue luz lunar –siendo que él había cerrado todas las cortinas después del chequeo rutinario, cuando aún estaba buscando al zorro–.

          Dio un paso más hacia la derecha, acercándose un poco a las ventanas del pasillo, notando que una silueta humana estaba posada sobre el escritorio al fondo de la habitación.

 _Mierda… ¿cómo le ha hecho alguien para meterse?_ Se cuestionó reanudando el caminar con paso lento y silencioso.

Conforme se iba acercando, la forma del intruso se tornaba más nítida, dejándolo apreciar un cuerpo estilizado aparentemente masculino.

          Zoro frunció el entrecejo. Fuera quien fuera el que se hubiese metido lo lamentaría… y mucho. Apretó un poco más la empuñadura del shinai y continúo aproximándose; dándose cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de un hombre, o siendo más específico: un muchacho –pues parecía más o menos de la edad de su amigo Luffy, incluso puede que más joven–. Un chico de cabello rubio y piel clara.

         Pronto otro detalle llamo su atención. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para agudizar la vista, ya que no podía creer lo que veía, y para su sorpresa no se había equivocado _._

         _¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!_ Pensó alterado. Ya no solo se preguntaba ¿Qué mierdas hacia ese chico en su casa? sino… ¡¿por qué carajos este estaba desnudo?! ¿Acaso habían puesto alguna cámara escondida en algún lado y esa era una jodida broma? Porque si no, no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

          Se cabreó. Aceleró el paso con la intención de darle una buena lección y reclamarle, pero antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco. El chico estaba llorando. Zoro podía notar a la perfección como las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro del muchacho, y como sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor de la luna. Se veía tan afligido, como si almacenara una infinita tristeza en su interior.

          Lo observó absorto. Era extraño, ahora que lo escudriñaba con detenimiento, algo le decía que ese muchacho era especial; le provocaba una sensación difícil de describir, pues más que sentir que estaba ante una chico común, era como si estuviese viendo una de esas escenas que salen en pinturas o ilustraciones de hadas o sílfides, ya que la luz blanquecina le brindaba una atmosfera casi sobrenatural, como si intentara arroparlo en un esfuerzo por consolarle.

          _Solo le faltan unas alas. Las chicas lo han de adorar._ Pensó de manera fugas.

          Tras unos segundos, el peliverde salió de su trance, notando que el chico se movía un poco para retirar las lágrimas de su nívea piel mientras continuaba observando el cristal.

          Zoro solo pudo suspirar y bajar lentamente la espada; ya no tenía intenciones de pelear. El ver a ese chico tan vulnerable lo hablando. Por lo que mejor se dedicó a formular hipótesis que explicaran la presencia del joven en su hogar; tomando como la más factible: que el chico había escapado de casa; algo malo le había ocurrido, y terminó metiéndose a la primera casa que encontró –siendo esta la suya–; pues no tenía pinta de ser un ladrón ni nada por el estilo.

          Y ahora la cuestión era: saber que le había pasado, tratar de ayudarlo, y llamar a su familia para que fuese a recogerlo. De seguro alguien lo estaría buscando ¿no?

          Iba a hablarle cuando el rubio volteó con rapidez, mirándolo con espanto. Zoro intentó acercarse para tranquilizarlo, pero de momento unas “cosas” brotaron de la cabeza del chico, sorprendiéndolo y provocando que como reflejo soltara su _shinai,_ que cayó justo en su dedo medio del pie, haciendo que diera un brinco por el dolor y terminara haciendo equilibrio parado en un pie mientras sobaba el dedo afectado, revisando con la mirada que este no se hubiese roto –así de intenso había sido el dolor–. Cuando levantó la mirada el muchacho había desaparecido.

          –¡¿Pe…pero que mierdas…?! –Exclamó y luego perdió el equilibrio dándose un contundente centón contra el suelo. Lo buscó con la mirada pero nada, no había nadie en la habitación, solo él y… –¡Cejillas! –gritó alarmado. El zorro dio un salto –tú… ¿tú viste a el chico que estaba ahí, verdad? –dijo señalando la ventana. El cánido negó con la cabeza, luego se escabullo por un costado del peliverde y salió con rapidez del estudio regresando a la habitación del muchacho.

          Zoro se quedó tumbado ahí por un momento. ¿Cómo era posible?, el chico rubio se había esfumado prácticamente ante sus ojos. Amenos que lo hubiese alucinado. Sobó su cabeza.

          –Probablemente fue eso. Una maldita alucinación. – _Tal vez me cayeron mal esas botanas_. Se trató de convencer, pues para él no había otra opción factible; ya que nunca, nunca crearía en apariciones, fantasmas ni ninguna de esas patrañas. Eso se lo dejaba a los crédulos y débiles de mente.

          Tomó su espada, y ayudándose con esta y con el marco de la puerta se levantó. Aun sentía el dolor punzante en su dedo, deberás que esperaba no habérselo roto. Se sobó el trasero –que también estaba adolorido– y regresó a su habitación; contemplando que el zorro se encontraba recostado sobre el edredón, rascándose una oreja con la pata trasera como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo observó por unos segundos más y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de que estuviese perfectamente atrancada.

          Un escalofrió le subió hasta la nuca haciendo que retorciera un poco el cuello. _Las alucinaciones no cierran y abren puertas, eso déjaselo a los vivos_. Pensó. Pero entonces… ¿cómo podía explicar lo de la puerta abierta? No había nadie más en la casa, solo Cejillas y él, y dudaba mucho que el animal pudiera abrirla. Aunque… si el zorro le entendía, tal vez… No, no. Lo hubiese hecho antes, y además era una perilla circular, lo que la hacía más difícil de abrir. Pero entonces eso lo dejaba con la misma interrogante, pues él se encontraba seguro –o casi seguro– de que había cerrado bien.

 _Rayos…_ Comenzaba a dudar de sus acciones y eso era preocupante, pero atribuirle la acción a otra “cosa” era descabellado. Por su mente pasaron la enorme cantidad de películas de terror en las que ocurrían cosas semejantes, y siempre eran provocados por entes demoniacos y fantasmas.

          –No, no, no… Esas son estupideces. Probablemente no la cerré bien, es todo. –Zanjó y volvió a recostarse en el _futón_ con algo de brusquedad, moviendo un poco al zorro que lo observaba fijamente.

          Tras unos segundos el canido le retiró la mirada y se acurrucó más contra sus piernas. Zoro estiró la mano zurda, y acarició la mejilla de pelo suave del animal mientras contemplaba el techo.

          Recapacitó sobre su “alucinación” recordando aquel rostro lloroso. ¿Por qué su mente recrearía eso? no tenía sentido, pero pensar que era un… espíritu, era todavía mas absurdo ¿no?

 _Maldición_. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso? el no creía en esas tonterías.

          Acercó su muñeca derecha hasta su rostro y pulsó la luz del reloj justo para ver el cambio de hora: 5:00 a.m. Suspiró. Sospechaba que no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

 

*

 

Tomó la pluma y libreta que había dejado sobre el buro para comenzar a escribir lo más rápido que podía, no quería olvidar ningún detalle. Desde hace ya unos días había comenzado a apuntar toda imagen mental o recuerdo que regresara a su cabeza. Se le habida vuelto una obsesión el tratar de unir esos fragmentos con su pasado.

          Terminó de hacer la anotación, miró su reloj despertador y colocó la fecha y hora ahí marcada:

“ _sábado 27/Sept/14. 7:12a.m._ ”

         Faltaba una semana y un día para cumplir los veinticinco.

          Law exhaló y despeinó su cabello mientras colocaba la bitácora a un lado. Aún estaba cansado. Destensó sus músculos y se incorporó de la cama. Juntó las manos y realizando una contorción con los brazos sobre la cabeza, estiró el musculo dorsal y los oblicuos, flexionándose hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Al terminar bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua.

          Tomó el primer vaso que encontró en la alacena y caminó hasta el lavadero, abrió el grifo y dejó que el vaso se llenara hasta el tope. Cerró la llave y dio un gran trago, consumiéndolo todo de un solo golpe. El líquido se deslizó por su garganta mientras unas cuantas gotas escapaban por las comisuras de sus labios, deslizándose de forma grácil por su cuello, cayendo por su torso desnudo y pasando por el tatuaje de corazón que abarcaba gran parte de su pecho, hasta desaparecer en el elástico del pantalón de franela a cuadros en tonos azules y grises.

          Recuperó el aire perdido y depositó el vaso en el lavadero; después regresó a la planta alta y se dispuso a subir al ático.

          Solo esperaba que el libro estuviese ahí y no en su vieja casa. Aun no se sentía preparado para volver.

          Apretó los puños y subió los escalones.

          En el “en-sueño” que había tenido esa noche, su bisabuelo le estaba contando historias relacionadas con criaturas mitológicas. Y si bien recordaba algunas de esas pláticas –que tuvieron lugar antes de que el hombre muriera a los noventa y tres años– otras habían pasado a la carpeta de reciclaje de su memoria, como aparentemente era el caso de ese recuerdo, que ahora había regresado en forma de sueño. Donde el anciano le hablaba sobre los _kitsunes_ , una especie de zorros con habilidades mágicas. Y le enseñaba unas ilustraciones dibujadas a mano, en un libro antiquísimo.

          Aparentemente los kitsunes se dividía en cinco razas: los rojos, que eran los más comunes y representantes del fuego; los pardos, que podían controlar las plantas y su crecimiento; los blancos, que por lo general habitaban montañas nevadas acompañando a las _yuki-onna_ (mujer de las nieves) siendo su elemente: el fuego azul –que más que ser  fuego, es una energía tremendamente fría con apariencia de llamas–; los negros, muy difíciles de encontrar y en su mayoría malignos; y por último los dorados…

~~

 _–Law-chan, los kitsune dorados son los más poderosos, porque cuentan con mayor energía y nacieron directamente de los_ _Kyūbi kitsune, que son la forma milenaria de los kitsune. Zorros con nueve o más colas, cuyos pelajes son plateados y poseen un poder y conocimiento infinito._

          _–¿Y tú has visto alguno, bis? –dijo emocionado. Su abuelo comenzó a reír._

_–Oh sí. Yo conocí un kitsune dorado. Fue… –levantó la ceja y alzó la vista; parecía tratar de ver más allá de su frente. –hace… unos ochenta y tres años. ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_–Seis. –dijo mostrándole la cantidad con los dedos. Ahora con una expresión más seria, aparentando madures._

_–Tenía cuatro años más que tú. Y él fue el que nos dio este libro._ _–alzó un poco el grueso manuscrito. –Se lo dio a tú tatarabuelo como pago por ayudarlo, y tú tatarabuelo quedo más que encantado. Poco tiempo después, mando a hacer el tapiz que está en la sala en honor de ese kitsune. –Hizo una pausa meneando un poco la cabeza y alzando la barbilla. –Cómo pasa el tiempo. –peinó su encrespada barba completamente cana mientras sonreía._

_–woow… ¿era ese zorro entonces?_

          _–sí, ese mismo._

          – _¿Y lo volvieron a ver?_

_–Sí, pero para ese entonces mi papá tenía cincuenta y seis, y yo tenía treinta y cuatro años. Tú abuelo que en paz descanse, acababa de nacer. Y desafortunadamente nuestro buen amigo no se quedó por mucho tiempo._

_–¿Por qué se fue? ¿Crees que regrese? ¿Crees que pueda conocerlo algún día? –dijo acercándose más a su bisabuelo y observándolo sin parpadear._

_–Ya, ya, para la boca, me atosigas. –rio dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y bajándole el sombrero blanco con motas cafés que le había dado. –Se fue porque tenía que buscar a su familia, y si aún siguen con vida, puede que no regrese el solo. Y realmente espero que puedas conocerlo, a mí también me gustaría volverlo a ver. Creo que si he vivido tanto tiempo en parte es gracias a él, y me gustaría agradecérselo. Incluso le mande a hacer un regalo._

~~

Tras un buen rato buscando. Al abrir una caja polvorienta, logró divisar una antigua cubierta. Sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiese encontrado _el santo grial_. Ese era el libro. Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente.

          Las manos le temblaron mientras acariciaba el encuadernado, sintiendo cada borde, cada imperfección en la pasta de corteza de árbol. Lo posó sobre su regazo y lo abrió. Las hojas estaban seriamente dañadas por el tiempo; amarillentas y enmohecidas. Sentía como si se fueran a desquebrajar entre sus dedos. La letra apenas y era legible, pero sabía que podría descifrarla; una ventaja que le otorgaba el haber tenido que aprender a descifrar los jeroglíficos de sus superiores en la carrera.

          Llegó hasta el apartado de los zorros. El _kanji_ de la palabra _kitsune_ resaltaba en color sombra tostada, junto a la ilustración de un zorro finamente trazado. Pero al pasar la página sus dedos se mancharon con hollín.

          –Mierda… –masculló. Como se le había olvidado el incendio. El área de la biblioteca de su vieja casa había sufrido un incendio aquel día en el que tuvo que escapar.

          Continúo pasando las páginas con un poco de miedo, esperada que el daño fuera mínimo. Y efectivamente algunas partes habían sido carcomidas por el fuego, pero parecía que el contenido más importante estaba intacto.

          Suspiró aliviado. _Menos mal_. Aunque gracias a las manchas ahumadas y la tinta decolorada le costaría bastante rescatar la información. Pero no le importaba, trataría de salvar todos los datos que pudiera.

          –Esto es muy interesante. –una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando llegó al zorro dorado. –Parece que a fin de cuentas termine encontrándome con uno. –las palabras le hicieron cosquillas al ser pronunciadas.

 

*

 

Ya había amanecido y el peliverde actuaba extraño, bueno más extraño de lo que ya era. Y todo gracias a su descuido. Si no fuera porque el muchacho se lastimó el dedo, hubiese estado en una situación verdaderamente comprometedora.

 _Tengo suerte de que ese musgo sea un escéptico_. Pensó mientras continuaba observándolo.

          Zoro estaba preparando el desayuno: un par de huevos estrellados con un poco de tocino. Sostenía el mango de la sartén de forma distraída mientras bostezaba cada dos minutos. Al verlo efectuar esa acción por quinta vez, el zorro también bostezó. Parecía ser contagioso. No obstante era totalmente comprensible, pues ninguno de los dos había podido pegar ojo después de ese sorpresivo encuentro. Aunque definitivamente Sanji lo sobrellevaba de mejor manera.

          Tras unos segundos comenzó a percibirse un leve oler a quemado.

          El zorro tuvo que halar con los dientes el pantalón de Zoro para lograr que reaccionara. El peliverde dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el tirón, pero al darse cuenta de que las orillas de la clara comenzaban a tostarse de más, apagó inmediatamente la estufa. Tomó un plato de la repisa, y luego raspó la sartén con una espátula, dejando que todo callera en la loza sin la más mínima delicadeza. Ante la brusquedad, a uno de los huevos se le rompió la yema, provocando que la sustancia dejara un rastro amarillo en el utensilio y un desastre en el plato –sin contar el mesón sucio–. Para finalizar tomó un tenedor y lo colocó aun lado.

 _Un completo asesinato_. Pensó Sanji. Si hubiese estado en su forma humana se hubiese golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano, pero en esa forma solo pudo negar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta para cocinar huevos fuera una bestia? probablemente si se preparaba cereal con leche, este se incendiaba.

          Zoro se sentó en uno de los bancos junto al mesón y comenzó a comer. Sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a lo que sucedió en la madrugada. Por más que intentaba, no podía sacar la imagen de ese chico de su cabeza, y lo peor, es que a pesar de tratar de darle un sentido lógico al asunto no lograba convencerse.

          Suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan difícil el tratar de ignorar el asunto? Sería mejor si olvidara el incidente y ¡listo! Fin de pensamientos innecesarios.  

 _Mierda… es inútil. Nadie podría ignorar algo así_. Pensó mientras se metía un trozo de comida a la boca. Masticó, y después de tragar, se colocó el tenedor en la boca, sosteniéndolo con los dientes y balanceándolo de arriba abajo.

          La imagen del chico regresó a sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué lloraba? Era una de las interrogantes que más se formulaba junto con la obvia: ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

          Volvió a suspirar.

          Al especular, una de las opciones que le venía a la mente, y que le resultaba aterradora, era la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese abusado del chico y luego lo hubiese asesinado.

          Negó con la cabeza y el tenedor salió volando, cayendo y resbalando por el suelo.

          ¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida tenia para imaginar eso? Eso nunca paso, no había tal chico, nadie había estado en la casa y no existían los fantasmas, ni las almas en pena, ni ninguna de esas cosas. 

          Buscó el cubierto con la mirada y se topó con el zorro, quien lo observaba entre extrañado, curioso y algo más…. Pronto cayó en cuenta. Todavía no lo alimentaba.

          –Lo siento Cejillas, debes de tener hambre. –se levantó, recogió el tenedor y lo dejó en el lavadero. Luego fue hasta el refrigerador para tomar unos pedazos de pechuga de pollo, los puso en un plato y los calentó en el microondas.

          El aroma del pollo hizo que el estómago de Sanji rugiera. Aunque no era tanto por eso que observaba al peliverde, no pudo evitar que se le abriera el apetito; después de todo no había comido casi nada el día anterior. Su cola comenzó a agitarse con un incontrolable entusiasmo.

          La alarma del aparato sonó y Zoro sacó el contenido. Cuando volteó no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta del cánido. Caminó hasta el plato que ya había asignado para el uso exclusivo del animal, y observó como este le seguía trotando a su lado. Sirvió el contenido y acarició la cabeza del zorro, para después lavarse las manos, tomar un tenedor nuevo, y volverse a sentar con una sonrisa aun marcada en el rostro.

          Le gustaba la compañía del zorro, era algo que no podía negar. Le había tomado bastante cariño en esas dos semanas y le sería difícil dejarlo ir ahora; muestra de eso era el extraño sueño que había tenido y el terrible susto que se llevó cuando no lo encontraba, inclusive  haciéndole pensar que el animal había escapado. Considerándolo bien, tal vez a estas alturas quedarse con él fuera la mejor opción para ambos, pues parecía que Cejillas también estaba bastante cómodo en su condición actual.

          Recogió sus platos y los llevó hasta el lavadero. Tomó la esponja con el detergente y comenzó a fregarlos. Al terminar de enjuagarlos los colocó en el escurridor, se secó las manos y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el cánido. Este se relamía el hocico pues también había terminado de alimentarse.

          Cuando Zoro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se puso en cuclillas y acarició la pequeña cabeza del zorro, Sanji inconscientemente respondió cerrando los ojos y frotándose contra la mano para aumentar el contacto. Como le gustaba sentir el tacto de esas manos amplias y cálidas.

          –Oye, Cejillas. –El zorro abrió los parpados y le miró. Zoro sonrió ampliamente. –¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo?

          Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron de par en par con un brillo de emoción que no coincidía con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos había dicho el musgo? Sintió que algo había detonado en su interior, provocando una serie de latidos desembocados, y que un sentimiento de felicidad incontenible le invadiese. Su cola comenzó a agitarse sin disimulos, aunque su cerebro le decía que parara, que no podía ser, que tenía que largarse lo más lejos posible y nunca volverlo a ver.

 _¡Mierda!, mierda, mierda, no me hagas esto_. Tenía tantas ganas de gritárselo a la cara. Ese chico no sabía lo que era y probablemente no lo entendería. No podía quedarse.

          –Parece que no te desagrada la idea, ¿eh? Cejillas. –rascó tras las orejas del zorro y después se puso de pie. Necesitaba cambiarse de vestimenta.

          El muchacho parecía estar realmente feliz. Sanji lo vio dirigirse rumbo a la habitación y desaparecer en el interior; dejándolo solo en la cocina con un gran caos emocional. Él ya había decidido marcharse al terminar la siguiente semana, era definitivo pero… ahora su decisión le causaba un gran remordimiento.

          Exhaló. Tenía que seguir con el plan tal cual lo trazó, de forma que el peliverde no sospechara de sus intenciones de alejarse, ni lo descubriera en su forma humana otra vez.

          De momento una pequeña sonrisilla se le escapó al pensar que probablemente el muchacho se asustaría bastante con lo que iba a hacer, aunque confiaba en que resistiera la semana y no saliera corriendo, después de todo el chico no era creyente ¿no?, Y para él era imperativo devolver los cuidados que le había prestado. Se dio ánimos. El lunes comenzaría. Sería mucho más tranquilo ya que Zoro tenía que ir a clases.

\---

          Sanji se despertó a las cinco y media de la madrugada del lunes. Había pasado el fin de semana planeando todo para no cometer algún error que lo delatase, al igual que recordando algunos hechizos con la intención de hacerle más fácil el trabajo.

          Arrancó una hebra de pelo de su tupido pelaje y lo transformo en su duplicado, para que lo sustituyera en su lugar en la cama. Pues parecía que desde lo que ocurrió el sábado; cuando Zoro medio despertaba, lo buscaba y se movía un poco para corroborar que se encontraba ahí.

          Con cautela se dirigió al baño para transformarse y después regresó a la alcoba. Se colocó junto a la cabeza de Zoro como la primera vez y cerró los parpados, recordando el hechizo indicado a aplicar. Realizó un ademan con las manos e Inhaló aire; luego sopló. Un denso humo blanco –parecido al del tabaco– salió por su boca, flotando hasta la cabeza del peliverde, formando un manto que después desapareció. Lentamente el rubio abrió los ojos y tomó aire. Ahora tenía que comprobar si el conjuro había funcionado.

          Regresó al cuarto de baño y tomó una jabonera, que después aventó contra una de las paredes del cuarto provocando un gran ajetreo.

          Nada ocurrió. El chico seguía durmiendo cual oso en invernación.

          No pudo evitar sonreír, el hechizo contra ruidos que le enseño su padre hace tanto tiempo funcionaba perfectamente.

          Con más tranquilidad se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto y abrió un cajón de la cómoda, buscando en su interior algo que ponerse. Pues no quería que el peliverde lo viese desnudo otra vez, ya que cuando lo atrapó así en el estudio se sintió realmente incómodo y avergonzado. Ante el recuerdo se sonrojó un poco sin notarlo.

          Al hacer una breve búsqueda notó que nada le quedaría bien. Toda la ropa del muchacho le quedaba grande. Sacó aire y con cara de resignación tomó una playera purpura que apenas le cubría lo justo. Había Intentado encontrar unos pantalones pero todos se le caían.

          –Rayos… a la mierda, debo apresurarme o se me acabara el tiempo. –y diciendo esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

“*”

 

Contestó como pudo las últimas preguntas del maldito examen de psicología del deporte y lo entregó. El profesor lo miró con brevedad y con un movimiento de ojos le indicó que regresara a su lugar. Zoro volvió a tomar asiento. Recargó su brazo izquierdo en el pupitre, e hizo que su frente reposara contra su palma mientras perdía la vista en la madera de su escritorio. Con la otra mano tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con él; oscilándolo entre sus dedos como el péndulo de un metrónomo.

          El chico estaba nervioso, y no tenía nada que ver con la prueba recién exhibida, sino, con lo que había estado pasando en los últimos tres días, específicamente: por las mañanas y cuando regresaba a casa.

          Definitivamente todo tenía que ser una jodida broma, hecha de forma tan meticulosa y compleja que probablemente –pensaba él–, tenía el fin de desquiciarlo y darle un boleto directo a una institución mental. Pero independientemente de ello, había algo más; algo que no le cuadraba: un presentimiento. Un fuerte presentimiento que quería desentrañar, y detestaba no saber que rayos lo provocaba. El hecho de no encontrar respuestas y que las preguntas se siguieran acumulando, como ahora lo hacían los exámenes en el escritorio del profesor, era por demás molesto, porque si algo lograba este hecho, es que se sintiera como un completo lunático.

          Desde lo ocurrido en la madrugada del sábado, que su vida parecía estar empeñada en enrarecerse cada vez más. Y en estos momentos no lograba otra cosa que sentirse confundido. Si, definitivamente esa era la palabra adecuada: estaba total y absolutamente confundido.

          En un principio se había sentido incluso algo temeroso por la situación que se estaba dando en su hogar, pero ahora se sustituía con una mezcla de: frustración, impaciencia y hasta cierto goce de la situación. Una satisfacción anómala que lo descolocaba, pues todo lo que ocurría, resultaba extrañamente provechoso para él y, honestamente, no podía quejarse del todo.

 _Maldición_ … pensó cansado mientras se sobaba el entrecejo. Verdaderamente era un popurrí de sensaciones asfixiantes.

          Exhaló con pesadez.

          Tenía que saber ¿quién? y cómo es qué lo lograba. ¿Cómo es que ese individuo se metía a su casa? Porque era obvio que todo era realizado por una persona; pues la comida no se prepara sola, ni aparece de forma mágica servida en la mesa –por más que en este caso lo pareciera–. Así que no sabía cómo es que  “quien fuera” se las ingeniaba para entrar, no hacer ni un solo ruido, preparar todo y largarse tan fácilmente.

          La imagen del chico rubio acudió nuevamente a su mente de forma automática. Por más que quería olvidar ese suceso, siempre terminaba recordándolo. Frunció el ceño y trató de dejar el asunto a un lado, quitándole importancia. Aunque en el fondo percibía que había una conexión.

          –Mierda –Gruñó.

          Ese problema le estaba jodiendo la cabeza y volviéndolo paranoico. En primer lugar, no había forma de que entraran a la casa. De eso estaba seguro (o casi seguro). A menos claro, que se tuviese la llave y el pestillo de la puerta no estuviese puesto; de otra forma era absolutamente inverosímil.

          Había revisado las cerraduras pero no encontró evidencia de que estas fueran forzadas, ni un raspón, nada. Las ventanas tenían seguros internos que las hacían imposibles de abrir desde el exterior y, que se le hubiese olvidado cerrar alguna también estaba descartado. Porque tenía extremo cuidado desde que Cejillas llegó. Y por lo que sabía, la casa no tenía ninguna otra forma por la cual poder ingresar.

          Había revisado todo una y mil veces en esos tres días, sumando a la lista, el chequeo de esa mañana antes de salir, pero siempre era el mismo resultado: nada. Todo parecía inmaculado, siendo la comida en el mesón lo único fuera de lugar.

         Suspiró y detuvo por un momento el movimiento de la pluma. Recargó su rostro en el pupitre y sostuvo el bolígrafo contra la mesa por el lado del botón; pulsándolo rítmicamente. Podía sentir el pequeño salto proporcionado por el resorte interno cada que activaba el mecanismo. Y en lo que continuaba ejerciendo esta acción, volvió a rememorar lo ocurrido en busca de algún detalle que pudiese darle alguna respuesta.

~~

Después de la madrugada del sábado –dejando atrás lo del ensueño y la vivida “alucinación”– no pasó nada trascendental. Compró víveres, hizo limpieza general de la casa, lavó ropa, y se concentró en estudiar y preparar algunas cosas para los exámenes que empezarían esa semana. De forma, que se las arregló para distraerse y convencerse de que todo había regresado a la normalidad. No obstante, el gusto le duró poco, pues el inicio de semana resulto ser extraño desde un comienzo.

          El lunes por la mañana, mientras aun dormía, pudo sentir una punzada en la nariz que lo hizo despertar abruptamente para sobarla. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver qué lo ocasionaba, lo primero que notó fueron los orbes azul celeste con pupilas verticales que le observaban justo desde el frente; haciendo que se diera cuenta de la estrecha cercanía que tenía con el rostro del zorro. Se sorprendió. Pues si bien Cejillas lo había despertado en un par de ocasiones, nunca había sido de esa manera tan invasiva –siendo que le había mordido la nariz–. Y aunque apenas y había sido un poco de presión la que había ejercido el animal, los dientes afilados no le pasaron desapercibidos.

Después de salir del aturdimiento inicial que eso le ocasionó, lógicamente, había reprendido al animal. Pero el cánido notoriamente lo ignoró y con rapidez se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación, la cual empezó a rascar de manera insistente; indicándole de forma casi desesperada que debía de abrirle.

          Indiscutiblemente eso le extrañó y logró motivarlo lo suficiente como para que se levantara del futón. Pero cuando su cabeza se elevó lo suficiente… lo percibió. En un segundo pudo detectar ese inconfundible aroma a comida recién preparada.

          Con rapidez abrió la puerta, dejando que el zorro saliera y que el olor le golpeara de lleno. Sus pulmones se colmaron con la deliciosa fragancia provocada por la cocción de los comestibles, logrando que a su vez tragara saliva y su estómago gruñera. De inmediato siguió a Cejillas, quien se había detenido junto a la mesa principal. Cuando llegó hasta ahí, lo primero en lo que sus ojos se posaron, fue en el desayuno que se encontraba servido en el mesón de la cocina.

          Se acercó con cautela y evidente asombro. La comida aún se encontraba caliente. Podía distinguir el sutil vapor que desprendía, aunado al aspecto suculento solo comparable con las fotos usadas para promocionar platillos en restaurantes de alta gama, y que al estar de forma tangible en su hogar, le hacía altamente sospechoso –no solamente porque apareciese de esa forma espontánea, sino porque desde que se mudó al lugar no había tenido comida con tan buena pinta–.

          Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. La comida solo recalcaba vestigios de un intruso, y que no se hubiese percatado de su presencia era preocupante. Si le hubiesen tratado de rajar el cuello mientras dormía ni cuenta se habría dado.

          Buscó el paradero del culpable recordando constantemente el incidente que creía haber superado dos días atrás. Nada había sido hurtado, y no se encontraban señales de una intromisión forzada.

          La primera de las que vendrían a ser un millón de interrogantes apareció: ¿Quién carajos se colaba en una casa solo para preparar un desayuno? Era algo tan ridículo y extraño que daba miedo.

          Regresó a la cocina y nuevamente se acercó hasta el mesón. Viendo con aun más desconfianza los alimentos. Notó los _ohashi_ (palillos) junto al plato –otra cosa extraña, porque no siempre los usaba–. Los tomó, y luego revolvió un poco del arroz cosido que se encontraba en un pequeño tazón, colocado sobre un plato más grande, donde también había _tamagoyaki_ (tortilla de huevo asado) con un impresionante tono dorado, y junto a este: una porción de verduras al vapor y un trozo de salmón a la plancha.

          Escudriñó con cuidado cada comestible, hasta que de pronto sintió como el zorro se restregaba contra su pierna, recordándole de alguna manera que no estaba solo. Volteó a verlo y notó que lo miraba expectante. Pensó que tal vez se debía a que el animal tenía hambre. Miró su reloj que hasta ahora no se había tomado la molestia de revisar, y se dio cuenta de que si no se apuraba llagaría tarde a clases. Siendo que para colmo de males tenía uno de los exámenes a primera hora.

          Dudó, dudó como hace buen tiempo no lo hacía. Las opciones que tenía eran dos: tirar la comida y largarse sin desayunar o arriesgarse a consumirla. Y joder que había sido difícil de decidir, pues miles de ideas, cada una más ridícula que la anterior, se instalaban por momentos en su cabeza; desde que la comida podía estar envenenada, hasta la de ser un sonámbulo con habilidades natas para la cocina. Y por si no fuera suficiente con su mente hiperactiva, el olor le había despertado el apetito. Miró al zorro nuevamente, este no le había quitado los ojos de encima, aparentemente todavía esperando. Tras pensárselo un poco, tomó un pedazo del _tamagoyaki_ y se lo echó. Pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, el animal se notó realmente molesto por la acción, casi indignado. Y después de recibir aquella mirada fulminante lanzada por Cejillas, le observó acercarse hasta la porción y comerla sin problema alguno. Al terminar, el animal se relamió el hocico y entrecerró los ojos de forma recriminatoria; casi dándole a entender que era un tonto por no comerlo –o por lo menos así fue como tradujo la mirada–.

          Maldijo cuantas veces pudo, y decidió arriesgarse. Lo probó, y tras unos segundos de degustación, no se arrepintió de la decisión tomada. Estaba delicioso. Tirar algo tan bueno hubiese sido un completo desperdicio.

          Después de devorar el desayuno, el tiempo le resultó escaso para seguir divagando de forma infructuosa. Se cambió de ropa, alimentó al zorro y antes de marcharse le advirtió que: en caso de que alguien entrara mientras aún se encontrara ausente, debía esconderse.

          Salió de la casa, cerró con llave y, por si las dudas, se llevó la llave de repuesto que había escondido bajo un ladrillo cercano a la puerta.

          En la universidad había realizado los exámenes correspondientes; haciendo uso de la poca concentración que el suceso mañanero le había dejado. Almorzó con sus amigos, pero en ningún momento hizo alusión al tema, de lo ocurrido por la mañana. Aunque sabía perfectamente que su abstracción era tan notoria como el apetito de Luffy después de pasar medio día sin probar bocado. Tras evadir una gran cantidad de preguntas a modo _interrogatorio policial_ –cortesía de Nami–. Regresó a terminar el último bloque de clases, e inmediatamente al finalizar se dirigió a casa.

          Buscó desde el exterior indicios de actividad sospechosa pero, aparentemente, la normalidad reinaba en la zona. Abrió la puerta y… ¡Mierda! Ahí estaba otra vez. El olor a comida nuevamente se hacía presente. Caminó hasta la cocina y corroboró que todo se había repetido. Su desconcierto lo dejó ahí de pie; observando el platillo sobre el desayunador. Cuando volvió en sí de inmediato buscó a Cejillas. Quien no tardo en encontrar pues se acercaba por el pasillo tranquilamente.

          Sintiéndose más calmado al ver que el zorro estaba bien, procedió a acercarse al platillo.

          Curry. Eso es lo que era. Un perfecto plato de _Katsu curry_ (curry con milanesa de puerco) acompañado con arroz. Sin poder resistirse hundió su dedo en la salsa para dar una probada; era asombrosamente bueno.

          Mientras paseaba distraídamente la mirada por la cocina, reparó en una pequeña cacerola sobre la estufa. Se aproximó hasta ella y la destapó, dejando que una nube de vapor fragante surgiera del interior. Cuando se disipó lo suficiente, pudo ver que se trataba de un poco de estofado. Aparentemente calculado para que comiera un poco en ese momento y el resto como cena. Lo que indicaba que: quién fuera el que lo hacía, se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias, pero ¿Por qué? O ¿para qué?

          En un principio trató de convencerse de que talvez, su tío había decidido unilateralmente enviar una empleada doméstica; pues tenía una réplica de la llave y eso hubiera explicado “casi” por completo lo ocurrido. Pero surgían dos problemas con esa teoría que provocaba se viniera abajo. La primera: su tutor rotundamente no haría tal cosa; siempre avisaba o advertía con antelación. Y la segunda: –suponiendo que la contratara impulsivamente, aunque no lo creía factible– la mujer no habría podido entrar por la mañana, independientemente de que llevara llave, por la simple razón, de que el pestillo estaba colocado. En todo caso él habría tenido que abrirle.

          Se torturó por unos minutos con esa idea, porque (aparentemente) aun con los contras, resultaba ser la más cuerda de las posibilidades. Y en su desesperación por encontrar una respuesta concluyente, terminó por llamar a su tío.

          Sabía que resultaría ser algo por demás extraño. Él nunca lo llamaba, y mucho menos cuando el mayor se encontraba de viaje por trabajo. Así que comprendió la sorpresa en el tono de voz de su mentor al recibir la llamada. Rápidamente se excusó diciendo que solo hablaba para avisarle que ya estaba instalado. Le dio su teléfono de casa y charló un poco con él. Ninguno de ellos era bueno con las pláticas extensas, así que todo se basó en preguntas y respuestas escuetas. Al ver que su tío no hacía mención de haber enviado a alguien, decidió guardarse el asunto del “cocinero intruso” para no preocuparlo y se despidió. Probablemente sería mejor solucionar el problema por sí mismo. No fuera a ser, que el mayor cambiara de parecer sobre dejarlo vivir solo y todo terminara yéndose al carajo por ese incidente, que hasta ahora no resultaba ser negativo.

          Intentó continuar el día normalmente. No obstante, claramente se encontraba incómodo y perturbado al sentirse espiado. Comió, cenó y trató de mantenerse atento; vigilando de vez en cuando los alrededores por las ventanas. Preparó café, y en lo que esperaba pacientemente que algo ocurriera, decidió ejercitarse. Ya más tarde, como a eso de las dos de la madrugada, en lo que continuaba haciendo guardia, decidió tomarse un tiempo para estudiar.

          Dieron las cinco de la mañana y no había señales de que algo fuese a ocurrir. Aunque de lo que estaba más consiente en esos momentos, era del insoportable cansancio y sueño que tenía. Los ojos se le cerraban y había comenzado a cabecear. Así que lo que creyó sería un leve pestañeo para descansar la vista, terminó por convertirse en el inicio de un profundo sueño; quedándose dormido sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

          Cuando despertó ya eran más de las seis y media de la mañana del martes. El sol apenas comenzaba a asomar por entre las cortinas, y él solo había dormido una mísera hora. Se removió un poco sobre la silla, y no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había vuelto a repetirse. Aunque eso sí, con obvias variaciones; pues le habían cubierto con una manta, y junto a él, en el escritorio, había una taza de café caliente. Por lo demás fue la misma situación; encontrando el desayuno ya servido en el mesón. Y al regresar de clases, una buena comida esperándole.

          Los días subsecuentes fue casi la misma historia. Nada más era cuestión de un pequeño descuido de su parte, y en cosa de unos pocos minutos “puff” la comida aparecía en el desayunador. Día tras día, sin falta, cada que pegaba los ojos o iba a clases, la historia se repetía. Cómo si fuera un _déjà vécu_ ( _déjà_ vú – ya visto / _déjà vécu_ – ya vivido) que se negaba a terminar, y que por más que intentaba no podía frenar. Además, de que se había dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo, de que tampoco estaba tan seguro de querer que terminara. Pero lo que era innegable, es que no se rendiría hasta saber: ¿Quién? y ¿Por qué lo hacía?

~~

          Bostezó y después exhaló aire en un fuerte resoplido.

          Dormir poco ya le estaba cobrando factura, así que ahora tenía que aprovechar los breves lapsos entre clases para tomar pequeñas siestas y compensar las horas perdidas.

          Levantó un poco la cabeza del pupitre, con motivo de asegurarse que el siguiente grupo no hubiera ocupado el salón, y se dio cuenta de que al parecer, todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo para descansar. Nuevamente comenzó a oscilar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Aumentando considerablemente la intensidad del movimiento, hasta que en un descuido, la plumilla salió volando por sobre su cabeza, a sus espaldas.

          –¡Auch! Zoro aniki, casi me sacas un ojo.

          –Zoro sempai. No debería hacer eso, es peligroso.

          El nombrado se volvió en su asiento para observar a los recién llegados: un chico bronceado de cabello negro, con un tatuaje en el pómulo izquierdo y que siempre usaba gafas oscuras, cuyo nombre era Johnny. Y el otro; un joven con una bandana doblada en la frente, que dejaba ver el cabello rapado a cero y que se sobaba la cabeza –porque probablemente ahí fue donde el lapicero impactó– de nombre Yosaku.

          –Tome, aniki. –dijo Yosaku, entregándole amablemente la pluma que momentos antes lo había golpeado.

          –Aniki ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Johnny mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a Zoro.

          Johnny y Yosaku eran un dúo peculiar. Que a pesar de ser mayores que él, tenían la arraigada costumbre de llamarlo “hermano mayor” o “superior”, pues cuando eran más pequeños solían frecuentar el mismo _d_ _ō_ _j_ _ō de_ _kend_ _ō,_ en el que Zoro se había catalogado como uno de los mejores _, ganándose así su admiración._

          –… ¿aniki? –repitió Johnny ladeando un poco el rostro.

          –Eh…, sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué sucede chicos? Es raro verlos por aquí. ¿Qué no tenían clases a esta hora?

          Los dos muchachos se vieron mutuamente por un momento y una amplia sonrisa se les formo en el rostro. Luego Yosaku comenzó a hablar.

          –No, por eso venimos, aniki…

          –Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos –interrumpió Johnny con entusiasmo.

          –Y hoy hay junta de los maestros de esta área. –prosiguió Yosaku igual de exaltado. –Las clases terminaron por el día de hoy. Así que queríamos saber si querías…

          Pero Zoro dejó de oírlo en ese momento, quedándose únicamente con lo que había encendido una alarma titilante en su cabeza. Abrió ampliamente los ojos. Era su oportunidad; podría llegar dos horas y media antes a casa, y atrapar al intruso en infraganti.

          –… ¿entonces, estás de acuerdo? –terminó de decir Yosuku.

          –Aniki, ¿siquiera nos estas escuchando? –cuestionó Johnny un poco molesto, mientras pasaba la mano abierta por enfrente del rostro de Zoro, moviéndola de lado a lado, hasta que repentinamente este se levantó, haciendo que pegara un buen brinco.

          –Lo siento chicos, tengo algo que hacer. Será para otra ocasión. Ahora mismo necesito regresar a casa. –con apuro recogió su mochila y salió corriendo del aula. Tomando la dirección incorrecta del pasillo y dejando a los dos jóvenes con la palabra en la boca. Quienes se quedaron viendo bastante confundidos, la puerta por donde el peliverde salió.

          –Oye, Yosaku.

          –¿Sí? Johnny.

          –Zoro aniki nos ignoró completamente.

          Yosaku le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza

          –Pero nunca antes se había negado a ir a beber con nosotros.

          –Ace sempai tiene razón. Está actuando demasiado extraño.

          –Sí, él nos advirtió que aniki rechazaría nuestra invitación.

          Nuevamente se observaron mutuamente, pensativos y concentrados. Formando ideas sobre qué es lo que podía traer a su amigo tan azorado. Hasta que ambos saltaron al unísono:

          –¡¿Y si aniki está en algún problema grave?!

 

*

 

Observó las yemas de sus dedos, que en ese momento se encontraban arrugados como uvas secas, resultado de estar ya un rato inmerso al agua de la bañera.

          Era increíble como la presencia de sus propias manos se le hacía tan extraña, tan ajena, independientemente de que sabía perfectamente que esas extremidades le pertenecieran por completo. Y no solo la manos, ahora todo ese cuerpo era parte de él.

          Sanji movió los dedos y luego los dobló sobre las palmas, volteó las manos para ver el dorso de estas y volvió a abrirlas. Eran unos instrumentos tan útiles y hermosos. Las contempló un poco melancólico. Siempre había querido llegar a esa etapa, y aunque estaba feliz por conseguir su forma humana, sentía que algo en el pecho le pesaba. Se le había hecho una eternidad llegar hasta ese momento de su vida, y aun así, seguía sintiéndose incompleto.

 _Cien años_ … pensó soltando un suspiro. Tenía la sensación de que había vivido demasiado y al mismo tiempo nada.

          Un siglo para los de su especie no significaba nada realmente, sobre todo si consideraba que podían sobrepasar los mil años. Los kitsunes soportaban indemnes al paso del tiempo, y bien podían considerarse inmortales en ese aspecto. La única forma de acabar con sus vidas era siendo asesinados, ya fuera por otros _yōkai_ (demonios o espíritus) o por los cazadores. Aunque estos últimosresultaban ser una amenaza más grande, pues no solamente los de su especie habían sido afectados, sino, todos los seres sobrenaturales había disminuido en número de forma alarmantemente.

          Los cazadores eran humanos con una sensibilidad innata para percibir sus presencias. Esa habilidad o cualidad mayormente conocida como: _percepción extrasensorial._ En un principio era usada por algunos monjes con el propósito de encontrar y deshacerse de los seres que consideraban nocivos para la gente. Pero, mientras que los monjes solo se deshacían de los _entes_ verdaderamente dañinos que atacaban las poblaciones, surgió otra categoría que usaba este poder con otra finalidad, a los que se les denomino como: cazadores o _yōkai taijiya_ (exterminadores de demonios). Estos individuos, usaban su habilidad para matar o capturar a las creaturas –independientemente de que fueran dañinas o no– por el simple hecho de recibir recompensas y enriquecerse; comerciando con sus presas para que los aristócratas pudieran presumirlas como trofeos. Práctica que se pensaría terminaría debido a la escasees de especímenes, y a que en tiempos modernos, aparentemente, a lo sobrenatural se le infravaloraba.

          Sin embargo, lamentablemente, el ahora más reducido pero exclusivo sector que aún mantenía conocimiento de ese mundo, no tenía el hábito de cambiar de costumbres tan fácilmente. La cacería seguía siendo un método perfecto para conseguir cosas sobre las que poder blofear, y los más interesados eran los adinerados de clase social alta y los _snobs_ ; quienes pagaban desorbitantes cantidades de dinero por los últimos especímenes, sobre todo si estos eran atrapados con vida. Cosa difícil de conseguir, pues muchas de las creaturas preferían luchar y morir, a ser capturadas. Ya que para los desafortunados que permanecieran con vida, el destino les preparaba un cautiverio indefinido, teniendo que tomar al humano que los comprase como “amo” y también a la descendencia de este –si es que tenía o llegaba a tener–; pues la mayoría de los _yōkai_ comprendían una larga longevidad, lo que les aseguraba una permanencia con una familia por generaciones.

          Sanji todavía no estaba seguro de cómo es que sus congéneres eran sometidos a ello. Se imaginaba que usaban alguna forma de crueldad para subyugarlos, pero tampoco quería descubrirlo. Ya bastante malo era tener un encuentro con los cazadores cara a cara.

          El recuerdo fugas de cómo fueron acosados su madre y él le invadió nuevamente, recordándole la desesperación de ser perseguido. Los odiaba, odiaba a los cazadores. Eran humanos despreciables. Aunque definitivamente en esa ocasión el _peor_ de todos había terminado siendo uno de su propia especie. Reprimió las náuseas que eso le provocaba e hizo memoria de últimas fechas.

          Parecía ser que con el tiempo otros _yōkai_ también habían optado por el mismo camino; realizado coaliciones con los cazadores por mera conveniencia. Como era el caso de algunas arpías, los _oni_ (ogros) y también de los _inugami._ Aunque algunos de la última raza habían sido creados por los mismos cazadores.

          Pensó en el último cazador que había logrado descubrir su rastro, y en el perro demonio que lo acompañada.

          Ese hombre de ojos dorados, piel pálida y cabello negro, era idéntico al que le dio caza en el pasado, probablemente fuera su nieto, estaba casi seguro de eso. Pues aun con magia, un humano no duraría tantos años. El tipo que se llevó el cadáver de su madre ya era, por lo que había podido apreciar en aquel entonces, un hombre maduro de cincuenta y tantos años, o al menos eso le calculaba.

          Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo.

          Por un momento el recuerdo de los ojos del cazador fue demasiado intenso, logrando que se sintiera inseguro. Cerró los ojos con la finalidad de remover aquella mirada penetrante de su mente. Pasó las manos por su rostro hasta su cabello mojado, utilizando sus finos dedos para peinarlo hacia atrás. Quería despejarse y no pensar en ello.

          Se sumergió un poco más en el agua que había comenzado a enfriarse, y decidió que debía de disfrutar lo que quedaba de su baño. Quedaban pocos días para poder regocijarse de ese tipo de privilegios, y también, porque en un rato más tendría que empezar con los preparativos para la comida.

          Respiró profundo y se obligó a relajarse, recargando la cabeza en uno de los bordes de la tina.

          Si viviera así, sería una existencia muy cómoda a la que sería fácil acostumbrarse. La propuesta del muchacho cabeza de musgo, sobre permanecer ahí, era demasiado tentadora, tanto que seguía rondando por su cabeza. Ya no podía negar que Zoro le había comenzado a simpatizar. Después de todo era un chico interesante.

          Sonrió al pensar en el peliverde.

          Disfrutaba con las reacciones que el joven había demostrado a lo largo de esos días. Si una palabra podía describir al chico era la palabra: obstinado.

          El zorro sabía que la situación en la que había puesto al joven, era un predicamento en toda regla. La mayoría de humanos al estar ante algo de origen desconocido, tendía a aterrarse y buscar desesperadamente una manera de ponerle fin. Probablemente si otra persona estuviera en los zapatos del estudiante ya hubiera hecho un escándalo, llamado a las autoridades o huido del lugar. Pero Zoro no. Zoro había permanecido firme, demostrando que era un hueso duro de roer y que no se amedrentaba con cualquier cosa. Pues si bien al principio había demostrado estar sorprendido y algo inquieto, por no decir nervioso, se había mantenido, dentro de lo que cabía, bastante estable. Eso sí, ignorando ciertas actitudes como: andar observando por las ventanas en repetidas ocasiones, casi no dormir y revisar los seguros de puertas y ventanas cada dos horas. Pero eso era algo que el cánido no juzgaría, pues era totalmente comprensible.

          Además, había algo que Sanji apreciaba completamente, y es que, a pesar de todas las cosas que estaba experimentando el muchacho, este no desperdiciaba la comida que le preparaba. Cosa que le hacía indiscutiblemente feliz. Pues si cocinar le hacía sentir bien, que alguien apreciara su comida le resultaba gratificante.

          Y debido a ello, siempre que el peliverde iba a alimentarse, Sanji lo observaba meticulosamente. Con intención de notar hasta el más mínimo detalle en la expresión del chico al degustar cada platillo. Logrando distinguir como el joven pasaba de un estado dubitativo a uno asombrado, con tan solo un pequeño bocado. Y cuando terminaba, le enternecía ver que el muchacho observaba el plato y luego le buscaba por la ventana de la cocina, en dirección al patio –pues sabía que Zoro pensaba que el responsable era alguien externo a su hogar–. Cosa que debía admitir, le daba cierta gracia. Ya que lo que el muchacho buscaba afuera con tanto ahínco, estaba justo ante sus ojos. Pero no podía culparle por no tomarlo en cuenta. Incluso él mismo se sorprendería si encontrara a otro kitsune. Así que ¿qué más podría pensar un humano común? Por lo que no tenía sentido hacer que sospechar de él, ni que reconociera su trabajo. Aparte que pronto se marcharía.

          Una oleada de tristeza lo apabulló.

          –Rayos… –exclamó con frustración al recordar que solo quedaban tres días.

          Aguantó la respiración y metió su cabeza por completo en el agua. ¿Qué debía de hacer? nunca antes había estado tan confundido.

          Tras unos segundos emergió del agua y se incorporó. Salió de la bañera con parsimonia, y agarró la toalla que había tomado “prestada” del tocador del muchacho. Se la colocó encima de tal forma que cubriera su cabeza y parte de su espalda, y con una de las orillas comenzó a secarse la cara, pero al pasarla por su nariz detuvo el movimiento, dándose el tiempo para inhalar profundamente. Le gustaba el aroma tan característico del muchacho.

          Había notado que con el transcurso de los días, parte de esa fragancia había comenzado a impregnársele.

          Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más el paño contra su rostro, pero lo que consiguió con esa acción, fue visualizar el rostro del musgo, y a este le prosiguió el recuerdo del roce de labios que tuvieron. Su corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho. Se sonrojó y abrió los ojos.

          –P-pe… pero ¡¿pero qué CARAJOS?! –chilló con frustración. Hizo la toalla una bola y la aventó lejos lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando que terminara en un rincón.

          Era la segunda vez, la segunda maldita vez que le pasaba eso. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar ese incidente tan bochornoso? La primera vez que su mente le jugó esa mala pasada, fue la mañana del lunes. Él quería despertar al chico, y estúpidamente se acercó demasiado a su rostro, pero esa maldita imagen se coló en su cabeza y en un arranque de sorpresa y enojo, terminó mordiéndole la nariz, no muy fuerte, pero lo hizo. Después de todo, era la culpa del chico que recordara aquello, por lo que se lo merecía.

          Respiró de forma agitada por unos segundos, hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente y, aun sonrojado y molesto, fue a recoger la tela que había tirado. Destapó la bañera para que el agua se fuera, y se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Mentalizándose para preparar la comida y no pensar en... en cosas innecesarias.

 

*

 

Por fin llegó hasta la verja de su casa. Se había desviado unas cuatro veces en el transcurso de regreso, pero su convicción de atrapar a la persona que le cocinaba con las manos en la masa –literalmente o no–, era superior que el cansancio adquirido durante el trayecto que realizó a la carrera.

          Se dirigía a la puerta principal cuando una idea mejor cruzo por su mente. Caminó en dirección del pequeño tramo de jardín que rodeaba el área de la sala y, con cuidado, abrió la puerta que daba acceso al patio trasero. Se agachó cuando llegó junto a la primera ventana que daba a la cocina, y giró en la esquina hasta llegar a la segunda ventana que quedaba sobre el fregadero.

          Lentamente comenzó a asomar la cabeza. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver adentro.

          _¡Es él! ¡El chico del cuarto de estudio!_ No podía creerlo, estaba ahí ante sus ojos, era ¿real? Podía ver el cabello rubio, la piel clara. _Espera un momento ¡¿está usando mi ropa?!_ Su mandíbula cayó en sorpresa y volvió a ocultarse.

          Tomó un poco de aire y volvió a fisgonear por la ventana.

          Le observó. El muchachito estaba cocinando algo en una sartén mientras revisaba con su mano libre una cazuela que hervía en la hornilla vecina, su rostro mostraba una discreta sonrisa. Zoro pensó que esa mueca le sentaba mucho mejor que el rostro triste con el que lo había encontrado la primera vez. De alguna manera, saber que el menor estaba bien, y que era él el que había estado en su casa, le tranquilizaba.

          Continúo examinándolo. La ropa que el chico había hurtado le quedaba holgada, y a pesar de su delgadez, no lo hacía ver desgarbado. El conjunto era: una camisa de manga corta color vino –que Zoro casi no usaba, pues le quedaba algo ceñida– y unos bermudas color caqui.

          Con la luz del sol podía notar mejor sus facciones. Definitivamente tenia pinta de tener unos quince o dieciséis años. Su rostro era bonito: de rasgos delicados y un poco aniñado, pero masculino. Tenía ojos azules y unas cejas raras que terminaban en espiral. Aunque solo podía ver lo correspondiente al lado derecho, debido al flequillo que le cubría el otro lado, hasta el pómulo.

          Su atención se vio centrada en el rostro del chico, específicamente la ceja arremolinada.

          Que curiosa era esa característica. _Espera un momento… cejas en espiral_. ¿A quién le recordaba eso?

          _¡Cejillas!_ Por un momento se había olvidado del zorro. En un torpe movimiento destinado a tratar de encontrarlo a través de la ventana, golpeó su frente contra el vidrio haciéndolo vibrar. Sus manos fueron a parar a la zona afectada y la sobó, pero su atención fue retomada por el rubio cuando escuchó que se le había caído algo. Vio el cucharon en el suelo y de inmediato subió la mirada para darse cuenta que se había descubierto ante él.

          La cara de impresión en ambos era suprema. El muchachito había llevado una mano hasta su pecho y apretaba la camisa a la altura del corazón mientras en su rostro el estremecimiento no desaparecía. Lentamente había comenzado a retroceder.

          _¡Rayos! va a huir como la vez anterior_. Zoro salió de su estado de shock y comenzó a hacer señas para que no escapara, pero el chico dio otro paso hacia atrás.

          Ante la desesperación, pegó en la ventana con la palma de la mano para llamar su atención (a pesar de que no la había perdido).

          –¡Espera! ¡No te muevas! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo! –Le gritó exasperado y corrió hasta la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al comedor, pero recordó demasiado tarde que estaba cerrada con seguro, consiguiendo solo poner más nervioso al chico con el traqueteo.

          –¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que cerrarla?! –despotricó.

          Zoro tenía ganas de patear la puerta, pero en vez de eso, dio golpecitos en el cristal mientras veía al rubio, rogándole con la mirada que no se moviera.

          –¡Solo… Solo quédate ahí! –le pidió. –Quédate. No te muevas.

          Sacó sus llaves y tiró la mochila que aun traía colgada al hombro. Salió corriendo con rumbo a la puerta principal en lo que sería un tiempo record, y abrió la puerta hecho un manojo de nervios.

          Corrió hasta la cocina, pero cuando llegó hasta ahí el chico ya no estaba.

          Con rapidez lo buscó tras el mesón, en caso de que se ocultara detrás, y al comprobar que no estaba allí, se dirigió rumbo a los cuartos. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar la ropa que el rubio traía puesta, desperdigada en el suelo.

          Tomó la primer prenda botada en el trayecto –que venía a ser la camisa– y se asombró al sentir el calor que todavía desprendía.

          Casi a la puerta de su habitación se encontraban tiradas las bermudas. Entró en el cuarto sin tomarse la molestia de levantarlas y cerró la puerta.

          –¡Hey! Sé que estás ahí. –dijo viendo la puerta del baño entreabierta, por lo que comenzó a acercarse. –Solo sal, no pienso hacerte daño. Solo quiero hablar contigo. Si no tienes a donde ir o tienes alguna otra clase de problema, puedo ayudarte.

          Sanji estaba aterrado dentro del cuarto de baño. Los nervios no le habían dejado cambiar a su forma de zorro pero sus orejas y cola ya eran visibles.

          ¿Por qué estaba ahí el musgo si todavía no era la hora? Deseó tener un reloj. A lo mejor no había tomado bien el tiempo.

          Escuchó las palabras de Zoro rebotar en las paredes del baño. Podía escuchar cómo se acercaba.

          –¡D-Detente! ¡No entres! –gritó. Quería desaparecer. Replegó sus piernas y las abrazó. Tenía que tranquilizarse y cambiar de forma, si era necesario escapar requería de su forma más ágil.

          Zoro se detuvo frente a la puerta al escuchar la voz.

          –No tienes por qué tenerme miedo. Prometo no hacerte nada. –intentó observarlo a través del espejo del lavamanos. –¿huiste de casa? ¿Tienes familia? –¡bingo! Logró divisarlo en el reflejo, pero… ¿qué era eso en su cabeza?

          El corazón del rubio se comprimió con las preguntas. Cerró los ojos. No tenía nada ni a nadie.

          –Hace tanto que no tengo casa. Y años de que mi familia está muerta… –susurró –no tengo nada.

          Zoro tragó saliva. Apenas y había podido oír la respuesta, pero era algo que no esperaba. Se culpó profundamente por preguntar.

          –Lo… lo siento. –No sabía que más decir, no creía ser bueno consolando a alguien. Continuó observando al chico, dándose cuenta por fin, que eso en su cabeza parecían ser unas orejas, muy parecidas a las del zorro. Y automáticamente su mirada se desvió un instante a su habitación en la búsqueda del animal.

          Sanji notó que había comenzado a tranquilizarse y decidió que debía hacer el intento por tomar su forma zorruna. Respiró profundo y por fin lo logró.

          –Oye ¿estás bien? –preguntó Zoro después de unos segundos, regresando la vista al espejo pero sin encontrar al chico. Lentamente empujó la puerta y con sorpresa comprobó que el único en el baño era el zorro. –Cejillas…

 

"*"

 

En la habitación no se sentía más que tención y un silencio incómodo rodeándolos. Ambos, el zorro y el chico, permanecían estáticos, observándose inmutablemente. Sanji sabía que el teatro se había caído, Zoro lo había descubierto plenamente y el punto sin retorno se había presentado. Adiós al plan de irse al terminar la semana y, sobre todo, adiós a la más mínima posibilidad de permanecer ahí. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora, como prioridad, era salir de la casa inmediatamente.

          Respiró lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible cada que sus pulmones se expandían. Pues a pesar de sentirse asfixiado por la situación, no se sentía capas de inhalar con más fuerza, era como si esa pequeña acción fuera a provocar que la situación empeorara de alguna manera.

          _Maldita sea_ … se volvió a repetir. ¿Por qué Zoro llegó antes? ¿Por qué no fue más cuidadoso? ¿Por qué no había actuado con rapidez cómo en otras ocasiones? No sabía que le había pasado en aquel momento, él no era así. Siempre había sido rápido al reaccionar, pero ahora… ahora parecía que sus instintos le fallaban como nunca. Y cuando vio a Zoro en la ventana –sin saber cuánto tiempo este lo había estado observando mientras cocinaba–, sumado a las peticiones y al jaleo que había armado para que no escapara; solo logró que se paralizara e impresionado a tal punto de… simplemente, no lograr cambiar de forma, ni tampoco poder pasar desapercibido como en la primera ocasión. Además que, para terminar de rematar el asunto, había sido tan, pero tan estúpido, que terminó hablado ante él. Otro error provocado por un lapso de debilidad. Y Como odiaba sentirse débil.

          ¿Qué pensaría el Musgo ahora? Resultaba por demás evidente que “el supuesto intruso _”_ se trataba de él. Y si todavía (por algún milagro divino) no se había dado cuenta, de seguro no tardaría en atar cabos.

          Una tonada musical comenzó a resonar en el cuarto sacándolos de aquel estado catatónico. Sanji contempló como el muchacho de cabello verde se estremecía y sacaba con torpeza el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, contestándolo en automático. “D-diga?...” le escuchó decir. Y a eso le siguieron unos cuantos monosílabos y negativas que empezaron a adquirir un tono impaciente, junto con gesticulaciones sobresaltadas al alzar la voz y ademanes nerviosos hechos con la mano libre.

          Era obvio suponer que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

          –¡Con un carajo! –se quejó Zoro después de colgar. Caminó hasta la silla que se encontraba junto a su pequeño escritorio y se desplomó en ella. Resopló, se agitó el cabello con impotencia, y luego se frotó la cara con la mano mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. –¿pero por qué demonios me está pasando esto a mí? –gimió.

          Sanji dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, quedando lo más cerca que pudo del umbral del baño, donde podía asomarse lo suficiente y seguir viendo al muchacho sin resaltar demasiado. Con lentitud, volvió a sentarse en sus cuartos traseros, dudoso de cómo actuar o qué hacer a continuación; pues si bien en parte tenía unas tremendas ganas de salir huyendo (y ahora que el chico estaba distraído era el momento adecuado), otra parte de él –un anhelo inconsciente proveniente de su pecho– quería esperar por alguna reacción que le indicara que no era repudiado por el humano, que podía ser aceptado por el chico tal cual era y que podía confiar en él.

          Zoro bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los orbes celestes nuevamente, haciendo que el zorro se estremeció de inmediato al percatarse. ¿Por qué Zoro lo miraba así? Parecía… ¿preocupado? No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de musgo del muchacho. Esperaba que el peliverde estuviera confundido, o asustado. Pero por lo contrario, el estudiante le miraba con un aura compasiva y preocupada, cosa que lo hacía sentir extraño.

          Otra distracción se manifestó enseguida, pues no tardaron en oír un estrepitoso y continuo timbrazo. Sonaba cómo si a alguien se le hubiese pegado el dedo allí y quisiese fusionarse con el pequeño botón del aparato.

          –No puede ser… ¿ya está aquí? ¡Joder! –masculló el peliverde, levantándose de la silla con un impulso vertiginoso, dirigirse a trompicones a la entrada. Sin embargo, antes de salir terminantemente del cuarto, le lanzó una mirada de reojo al zorro y le dijo en tono firme –haciéndose escuchar por sobre los ensordecedores pitidos–:

          –NO HAGAS RUIDO.

          Zoro jaló rápidamente la puerta para cerrarla. No obstante, debido a la prisa que llevaba, el impulso no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sellarla completamente, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente amplia como para que Sanji pudiera espiar por ella. Y aunque desde ahí no podía ver la entrada principal, si distinguió unas voces que comenzaron a llenar la residencia paulatinamente.

 

*

 

Zoro se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, revelando la conocida figura de Ace en el umbral, quien le sonreía orondo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras le dedicaba un “yo, Zoro” como saludo. Pero algo no encajaba en la escena, y es que el timbre aún seguía sonando. Desvió la mirada a donde este se encontraba, topándose con el hermano menor del pecoso, el cual se encontraba pulsando el botón con su usual alegría innata.

          ¿Por qué Ace no le había dicho nada de que llevaría a Luffy? Bueno, era un poco tonto preguntar, el mayor de seguro había aprovechado para recogerle ya que el instituto quedaba de paso.

          Luffy portaba el uniforme de la escuela media superior perteneciente al Instituto Going Merry y, como accesorio suplementario, su inseparable sombrero de paja colgado al cuello. Sonreía ampliamente y continuaba con el dedo estancado en el timbre de dos tonos, al igual que lo haría un niño travieso. Resultaba increíble que estuviera en doceavo grado cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Si no fuera porque Zoro lo conocía desde hace años, pensaría que su amigo iba por lo menos en secundaria. Ya que el menor de los hermanos D. era engañoso y parecía mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era, dando la impresión de tener quince cuando en realidad tenía dieciocho y estaba por ingresar a la universidad.

          –¡Sorpresa, Zoro! –Vociferó Luffy al notar que tenía la atención del peliverde –¡¿Cómo estás?! Por cierto, me gusta el sonido de tu timbre, shishishi… suena como un xilófono.

          Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. No, se retractaba, más bien parecía un niño de diez años.

          Omitiendo la parte final de lo dicho por el menor, Zoro se quedó divagando en la pregusta, ¿cómo estaba? Estaba jodido, así estaba –o por lo menos así se sentía–. Realmente se encontraba en un momento difícil en el que estaba tentado a lanzar improperios en contra del mundo entero, porque no era un buen día ni de coña y porque tener visitas en ese momento no ayudaba en nada, al contrario; lo empeoraba todo. Lo que necesitaba, y quería, era aclarar lo que había pasado desde el momento en que llegó a casa, cuando vio al rubio, y que terminó en el baño con el zorro. Intentó contenerse de despachar a sus amigos de mala manera, porque no era la culpa de ellos y no se merecían su desquite solo por sentirse frustrado.

          _Uno…dos_ … Inhaló profundo y trató de contar hasta diez. Aunque era extremadamente difícil con el maldito timbrar aun sonando de fondo. … _siete…ocho_ … _nueve_ …

          –¡Con un demonio, Luffy, deja de apretar eso! –estalló. Aunque inmediatamente trató de recuperar la compostura para sostener una plática “normal” y no enterrarse vivo con su actitud de: lárguense por que no es buen momento. –Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien… –su voz se fue modulando para poder sonar calmado, pero más bien, terminó adquiriendo un tono cansado e irritadle. –¿Tú que me cuentas?

          –Nada –dijo Luffy con simpleza, retirando el dedo del timbre y pasándolo a una de sus narinas mientras cavilaba. Parecía ser cierto lo que todos le decían: Zoro estaba comportándose extraño. –Las clases fueron extremadamente aburridas –Prosiguió. –Casi muero en el último periodo. Era como si el día jamás fuera a terminar. –el chico resopló haciendo un mohín que daba a entender su punto.

          –Y a eso súmale que perdiste nuestra pequeña apuesta. –interrumpió Ace, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano pero fijando su mirada en el peliverde. –Me debe un desayuno –comentó sonriendo ampliamente mientras ahora revolvía el pelo negro del menor. –Pero debo darte las gracias por eso Zoro, no hubiera sucedido sin tu ayuda.

          –¿Eh? –profirió Zoro reamente confundido. Algunas veces sentía que perdía el hilo de la conversación cuando se trataba de esos dos.

          –¡Ah! es que cuando Ace fue por mí, me dijo que pasaríamos a visitarte–comenzó a explicar, –entonces yo le dije que te hablara antes porque posiblemente te habías perdido de camino a casa, pero él dijo que no podía ser posible porque no tuviste la última clase y dos horas y media eran suficiente como para que encontraras tu camino de regreso. Así que apostamos si ya habrías regresado en ese tiempo, y cuando estacionamos, Ace te marcó para comprobar. –Tomó aire después de su discurso y concluyó–: lamentablemente yo perdí.

          Zoro no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido. Con razón habían llegado tan rápido, cuando Ace había hablado ya estaban afuera. Lo que no entendía, era por qué seguían con lo de perderse, siempre, siempre se lo echaban en cara ¿Que no podían no recordárselo cada cinco minutos? Si, abecés era desorientado, lo admitía (no ante ellos, claro), pero eso no significaba que forzosamente se perdiera. Más bien, lo tomaba como hallar rutas alternativas, una cosa muy distinta. Y que algunas tomaran más tiempo de recorrer que otras, era algo muy diferente a perderse.

          Se sintió un tanto indignado por cómo pensaban sus amigos, ahora incluso apostaban a sus espaldas (aunque la triste realidad era que no tenía tanto tiempo de haber llegado). Se sonrojó un poco, en parte por vergüenza y lo demás por coraje. Estaba por protestar, cuando Luffy casi lo taclea para introducir la cabeza por la puerta y aspirar hondo mientras comenzaba a salivar.

          –¿Pero que es ese olor? Huele tan… ¡delicioso!

          –Zoro ¿estabas cocinando? –Ace le cuestionó después de olisquear un poco el ambiente. –Más bien… ¿sabes cocinar?

          Luffy no perdió tiempo en oírlos hablar e irrumpió en la casa, corriendo a la cocina guiado por su olfato y sus instintos de supervivencia, o como decía Usopp: meterle diente a todo lo que fuera digerible.

          –¿Entonces? –siguió Ace.

          –¿Qué? No, yo no lo hice –Contestó Zoro, viendo pasar al menor como si fuera una centella, pero al fijarse que se encontraba siendo escaneado por los ojos oscuros del pecoso, deseó tragarse la respuesta en cuanto salió de su boca.

          –¡Ace, ven! ¡Hay albondigón, carne y sopa _udon_! –gritó Luffy felizmente desde el interior.

          –Vaya, así que tú no lo hiciste –Ace le miró de reojo en un gesto de sospecha –¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, pero solo por educación, ya que cuando Zoro se dio cuenta el pecoso también estaba dentro, dirigiéndose a donde su hermano.

          –¡Oigan, oigan, esperen! –gritó y cerró la puerta para seguirlos.

 

          Después de llegar al terreno de la cocina, el muchacho de cabello verdetuvo que aguantar una avalancha de suplicas por parte de Luffy, quien le pedía, llegandoal punto de colgarse de su pierna mientras le rogaba, que le convidara de la comida caliente que aún se encontraba sobre la estufa apagada.

          –Por favor, por favor, seré tú mejor amigo –imploró el azabache, sujetándose más fuerte por la extremidad del pantalón, dándole a Zoro su mejor cara de cachorro suplicante.

          –Luffy, ya eres de mis mejores amigos.

          –Pues no lo parece, de otra forma me convidarías.

          –Eso no tiene que ver. Y no dudes de mi amistad ni me chantajees para conseguir comida.

          –¿Ah sí? Si soy tu mejor amigo ¿entonces por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro? Y sobre todo ¿por qué últimamente nos ignoras? Explícame por qué casi no he podido verte.

          Los ojos de Luffy daban énfasis a su semblante serio, y eso significaba que el término “estar jodido” se quedaba corto y rezagado en un lugar muy muy distante. Ahora estaba claro que cualquier resistencia era inútil, Luffy lo había desarmado completamente. No podría negar nada y también comenzaba a sentirse culpable. El _pequeño_ le estaba ganando sin siquiera poder defenderse. Y para su pésima suerte, sabía que en menor de los D. no se detendría hasta acabarlo y conseguir lo que quería, así que: ¿por qué no terminar esto antes del _knock out_?

          –Adelante, comamos y hablemos. –Propuso Rendido. Restregó la mano por sobre su frente y señalo la mesa con pesar. A lo que en un tris tras, Luffy se puso de pie y dio un grito victorioso mientras volteaba a ver a Ace, que para sorpresa de Zoro ya estaba sirviendo los platos. ¿Acaso lo tenían todo planeado?

          Se sentaron a la mesa. El azabache mayor al lado izquierdo de Zoro, y al frente de ellos Luffy, dejando a los universitarios con vista a la cocina y al menor de espaldas a esta.

          Tras el típico agradecimiento por la comida, los sonidos de degustación y glotonería no se hicieron esperar. El más joven devoraba como todo un cerdo y el pecoso apenas y lograba ser más decente, mientras que por lo contrario, Zoro comía lentamente sin despegar la vista del plato. Honestamente no tenía hambre, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que esos dos trogloditas se zamparan todo. Al menos quería probar un poco de lo que el “chico” rubio había preparado para ese día. Partió otro pedazo del albondigón magníficamente preparado y lo masticó, saboreándolo con parsimonia.

          –¡Por Oda! Zoro, esto esta exquisito –dijo Ace con los cachetes llenos, mientras meneaba su tenedor como una batuta de maestro de orquesta. –Como música para el paladar –sonrió ampliamente y le lanzó una mirada astuta enarcando una ceja. –Pero dijiste que tú no lo preparaste ¿verdad? Así que… ¿quién lo hizo?, ¿quién te cocina estas delicias? ¿Acaso tienes a alguien especial y no nos lo has contado? –cuestionó sugerente.

          –No es así, y no estés conjeturando nada –contestó Zoro lo más serio que pudo, entendiendo perfectamente las insinuaciones de Ace sobre tener una posible aspirante a novia o ligue pasajero. Cosa que no ocurriría. Ya lo había dicho antes y lo mantenía: no quería novia. El azabache debía entender que no estaba listo para otra relación. Su rompimiento anterior había sido realmente nefasto y prefería estar solo por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, el pecoso no se había equivocado en algo, y es que era verdad que había alguien especial cocinándole, aunque no en el sentido que él pensaba –o no que Zoro supiera–. Pues ni siquiera había podido hablar bien con el cocinero, o… ¿zorro?

          Tuvo que ocultar una agitación extraña producida por el recuerdo. ¿Era posible que el jovencito de cabellera dorada se transformara? No vio el cambio, pero parecía ser la única opción. Negó con la cabeza y dio otro bocado al albondigón, exhalando con pesadez por la nariz. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Volteó a ver al pecoso con cautela, temiendo que viera a través de él y continuó:

          –Lo compre en un puesto a unas calles de aquí.

          Ace le observó fijamente y, de forma pausada, dejo el tenedor sobre el plato vacío, pasando la comida que tenía en las mejillas.

          –Zoro, sé que estas mintiéndome –lo encaró con tranquilidad, haciendo que el chico se tensara. –Desde aquí puedo ver los utensilios y la tabla de picar con sobras de cebollines que usaron para la sopa. Así que ¿quién es y desde cuando la conoces? Yo creo que ya tiene un tiempo ¿verdad? porque últimamente solo almuerzas con nosotros pero te cortas cuando vamos a comer.

          El peliverde tragó como pudo el bocado que recientemente masticaba, y dirigió la mirada hasta los trastes que estaban junto al lavadero. No pudo evitar morderse el interior de la mejilla al corroborar lo dicho. Quería golpearse. Él solo se había puesto la soga al cuello.

          Mientras tanto, Luffy, quien limpiaba su plato con la lengua, levantó la mirada para observar a Zoro directamente a los ojos, luciendo molesto y algo decepcionado.

          –Zoro –Dijo con una voz que helaba la sangre. –No puedo creer esto de ti –hizo una pausa bajando el rostro, haciendo que se ensombreciera su mirada. –¿Cómo pudiste ocultárnoslo? ¿Cómo pudiste…

          El nombrado tragó saliva esperando el resto de la reprimenda, pero al ver que esta tardaba en llegar, contempló la posibilidad de explicarse y comenzar a disculparse de forma tanteada. Con ningún motivo, claro está, de revelar lo que había estado pasando en realidad, porque, o pensaban que estaba chalado, o peor; ¡le creían! Estaba seguro que Luffy si lo haría. Y eso daría pie a tenerlos ahí todos los días sin falta, tratando de comprobar lo que ocurría por sí mismos.

          Con la sola imagen mental se horrorizo. Si eso pasaba, estaba seguro de que se iría a la quiebra por el gasto en alimentos –ya que era innegable que su tío lo mandaría al cuerno si gastaba más de la cuota mensual que le depositaba en el banco–. Además de que, estaba seguro, se llevarían la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaba. Ya podía imaginarlo: “¿Zoro, por qué no llega?” “¿todavía no, Zoro?” “Zoro, tengo hambre” “¿Zoro, Cuándo aparecerá?” “Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…”. Y probablemente eso se desarrollaría en el transcurso de los primeros quince minutos.

          Un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo entero. Por su bienestar mental no podía permitirlo. Era mejor simplemente disculparse e inventar algo creíble y nada comprometedor a sufrir aquello pero, cuando iba a comenzar con el soliloquio, Luffy logró que se retractara inmediatamente, encarándolo con dagas en lugar de ojos y un aura oscura y pesada, completamente palpable, rodeándolo; dándole a entender que él sería el único en dialogar.

          –¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE OCULTARNOS ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE CÓMO LO ES LA COMIDA?! ¡Y SOBRE TODO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE OCULTARNOS COMIDA SI ESTA ERA CARNE?! ¡SAVES QUE ME GUSTA LA CARNE! –el menor le gritaba molesto, haciendo gestos sobreactuados con rostro y manos. Sin embargo, Zoro se sintió realmente aliviado por ello. Por suerte para él, Luffy era Luffy y nunca cambiaria. Las prioridades y preocupaciones del menor eran distintas a las del resto. Le siguió escuchando:

          –¡¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que te cocinan?! ¡¿Y por qué rayos no nos invitaste antes?! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Eres tan malo! Eres…eres…

          Pero el enojo del azabache, junto a lo que iba a decir, se perdió en algún lugar de su mente, dejando que solo un murmullo algo extraño saliera de su boca. Su expresión había cambiado y ahora sus ojos centelleaban con emoción.

          Un mal presentimiento acribilló los pensamientos de Zoro, haciéndolo sudar frio. Algo andaba mal, y podía sospechar de qué se trataba: “ _Cejillas”_. Al pensar en él su estómago se retorció. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, que fuera solo paranoia. El animal estaba seguro en el cuarto, era imposible que saliera de ahí (tal vez). Pero sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuando el grito de: “¡¡¡MASCOTA!!!” Brotó a todo pulmón de los labios de Luffy, quien se levantó y salió propulsado con dirección al pasillo.

          Todo se tornó en caos y confusión. Objetos cayendo al suelo, chirridos de muebles siendo empujados, golpes sordos, y dos figuras corriendo por la casa; una grande y otra mucho más pequeña.

          Cuando Ace llamó a Luffy para que se detuviera, este ni por equivocación volteo a mirarlo. Se le notaba demasiado concentrado en capturar al animal.

          Zoro no había logrado reaccionar hasta el momento en que, por segunda ocasión, Cejillas y Luffy se dirigieron al recibidor, donde el menor se abalanzo sobre el zorro atrapándolo bruscamente, y haciéndolo soltar un potente chillido. En ese instante, algo en el peliverde se activó y corrió hasta ellos.

          –¡Luffy, suéltalo! –le gritó.

          Pero el menor no acató la orden, sino que con entusiasmo y risitas de por medio, retuvo al zorro; que desesperado se contorsionaba para intentar morderlo y escapar –cosa que resultaba inútil, pues el azabache meneaba los brazos como si fueran de goma para esquivar las dentelladas.

          –Vaya, es muy bonito ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –dijo Luffy mientras rotaba al mamífero para mirarlo de frente, notando de inmediato los deslumbrantes ojos turquesa. –Woow…

          –¡Es suficiente! –sentenció Zoro y le arrebató el animal de las manos, resguardándolo entre sus brazos.

          –¡Hey! Solo lo estoy viendo –reprochó el menor haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

          Ace se aproximó hasta ellos con curiosidad y observó al cánido. Acercó su mano y le acarició la cabeza.

          –Luffy tiene razón, es muy bonito. Nunca había visto uno así antes, ¿es un zorro, verdad? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

          Zoro tardó unos segundos en contestar, segundos en los que un torrente de ideas atravesaban por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, tratando de buscar la más indicada para ser creíble y no incursionarlo en discusiones bizantinas e innecesarias. Finalmente, optó por una invención que, creía, se ajustaba a la situación; les contó que el zorro era de un amigo, y ese mes se lo había estado cuidando porque donde este vivía no le dejaban tener animales –algo bastante cliché, pero que solía ocurrir–, así que el chico le guisaba de vez en cuando en agradecimiento (irónico, porque relativamente era verdad, aunque él no lo supiera). Cosa que le ahorraba sermones de “¿Por qué no te lo quedas?” o “¿si no te lo quedas tú, entonces por qué no nos lo regalas?”

          Tras la explicación, que pareció dejar a los hermanos satisfechos (o por lo menos al menor de ellos). Siguió una sesión de preguntas, la mayoría acerca del animal y sobre el dueño de este, –del que se sorprendían no conocer, porque Zoro tampoco era la persona más sociable del mundo–. Las preguntas que se centraron en el animal, no pasaron de ser por simple curiosidad (la mayoría aportadas por Luffy), preguntas como: ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Qué come?, ¿Cómo es tenerlo en tu casa?, ¿Se sabe comportar?, ¿Es cómo un perro?, ¿Sabe hacer trucos? Y ¿Cómo va al baño? nada muy comprometedor. Lo que si había resultado un poco más complicado, fue hablar sobre el supuesto dueño. Se tuvo que inventar en donde lo conoció, y cómo era, a lo que, no teniendo más inventiva –y porque era el único que le venía a la mente– terminó dando la descripción del chico rubio.  

          Al terminar el interrogatorio, lo importante para Zoro fue que el problema se había reducido; ya que explicaba de cierta forma porque no había podido estar con ellos en ese tiempo, y les agregó que no les había querido contar nada porque el animal no era suyo y no quería que se encariñaran con él.

          –¿Así que era eso? –dijo Ace con suspicacia, pues algo no le cuadraba del todo, aunque estaba seguro de que lo descubriría a su debido tiempo. –Bueno, tendré que decirles a Johnny y Yosaku que no se preocupen. Ellos fueron los que me insistieron en venir en primer lugar –sonrió levemente. –Me dijeron que te vieron tan cansado e introspectivo, que se sorprendieron cuando saliste corriendo como bólido al solo decirte que no tenían la última clase, y sobre todo se asustaron porque les rechazaste para ir a beber. Llegaron a mí gritando no sé qué cosas, de que algo muy malo te pasaba; que tenías problemas con la mafia, o algo parecido. Pero resulta que todo fue la culpa de este pequeñito. –le sonrió al zorro animadamente mientras le rascaba la mejilla. –se nota que está muy apegado a ti ¿verdad? Y creo que no es el único. Sera difícil para ambos si tu amigo se lo tiene que llevar.

          –Sí, eso creo –contestó sin poder evitar sonar melancólico.

          –Zoro, ¿puedo sostenerlo? Sera solo un rato y seré cuidadoso. –interrumpió Luffy que extrañamente se había mantenido tranquilo, aunque ese comportamiento contrastaba con la impaciencia en su mirada.

          El peliverde dudó por un momento y observó al zorro que se notaba mucho más calmado. Al notar que este no reflejaba algún signo de renuencia, excedió a la petición.

          –De acuerdo, pero vamos a la sala. Y no seas bruco con él o te morderá. En este momento está tranquilo pero es muy temperamental.

          Luffy sonrió tan amplio como pudo y corrió a uno de los sofás, extendiendo los brazos para que se lo entregara. Zoro suspiró y bajo la cabeza, acercándose más al cánido para susurrarle en tono tranquilo: “vas a estar bien”. Y con cuidado se lo concedió al azabache, quien le puso en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlo con alegría, gozando del tacto sedoso que el pelaje ofrecía.

          –Es tan suave, y su cola es tan esponjosa shishishi…–rio mientras movía la punta del rabo del zorro por su cara. A lo que el animal cambió de posición incómodo y le miró de frente enfadado. Pero a Luffy no le importó mucho eso, y después de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, continúo con las caricias, que en general no eran tan bruscas ni desagradables como podían esperarse.

          Después de un rato más, los hermanos D. terminaron con el tema del zorro y hablaron de cosas más triviales, hasta que Ace decidió que ya era tarde y debían de regresar a casa. Su hermano tenía que hacer los deberes y estudiar. Se despidieron y quedaron de verse después. Tras su partida, ya quedando nuevamente solos. Zoro observó al zorro y con rostro parco dijo con simpleza:

          –Voy a la tienda, ya vuelvo.

          Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa.

 

*

 

Sanji se quedó sobre el sofá sin tener la más mínima idea de que significaba eso, el joven había actuado normal con él momentos atrás, cuando estaba con esos chicos extraños ¿estaría fingiendo? ¿O acaso estaba enojado porque fue descubierto por ellos? Tal vez era eso, lo había obligado a actuar normal solo porque ellos estaban allí.

          Se sintió un poco decepcionado, tenía esperanza de que quedaran en buenos términos después oír todas las cosas positivas que Zoro dijo de él, pero parecía que se había equivocado. Aparentemente lo trataría de evadir de ahora en adelante. Se preguntó si debería marcharse ahora o esperar a que regresara, pero sabía la respuesta desde el principio: lo mejor era marcharse. No creía poder aguantar ser tratado con desdén por el chico cabeza de musgo.

          Suspiró y bajó del sillón para dirigirse al pasillo, pero cuando apenas cruzaba el recibidor, la puerta de entrada se abrió con rapidez y se hoyó el ruido de algo fofo cayendo al suelo. Volteó notando que Zoro había arrojado su mochila al suelo. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el chico no había entrado con ella antes.

          –¡Oye!, he dicho que ahora vuelvo, así que ni se te ocurra hacer algo raro o ir a alguna parte, ¿entiendes? zorro cejas de sushi –dijo con firmeza, y antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente le sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre, una sonrisa sincera y socarrona.

          El corazón de Sanji retumbó en su pecho y solo pudo tragar saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué había sido eso?

          Se quedó petrificado, no tenía sentido ¿a qué iba esa sonrisa? ¿Qué planeaba?

          Él que invento el dicho de “ _la curiosidad mato al gato_ ” es porque no conocía a los zorros. Sanji estaba impaciente por saber que pasaría, así que con toda su esperanza pendiendo de un hilo, obedientemente esperó.

          La tarde continúo tranquila y, tras unas horas, Zoro finalmente regresó, cargando tres bolsas. Colocó dos en el mesón de la cocina –que al parecer contenía algunos víveres, que definitivamente ya eran necesarios– y la tercera la dejó en el suelo junto a Sanji, quien lo observó atento. El peliverde se arrodilló y escarbó en la bolsa, sacando del interior un collar negro que tenía adherido un pequeño cascabel dorado. Sanji tragó saliva mientras su corazón volvía a agitarse, ¿Qué es lo que el joven pensaba hacer?

          –Ven Cejillas, deja que te lo ponga. –dijo Zoro, mientras hacía un ademan con la mano, indicándole que se acercara. Sanji dudó un instante, no quería, temía saber lo que eso significaba. Cuando intentó retroceder, el chico lo detuvo de los costados, se sentó en el suelo y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, abrió el abalorio y, con cuidado, se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. A lo que el zorro solo meneó un poco la cabeza en un vago intento de negación, pero finalmente dejo que se lo pusiera.

          –Ya está. Con esto no tendré problemas para saber dónde te encuentras. –terminó de decir mientras daba un golpecito en el cascabel y luego le frotaba la cabeza. –llámame loco si tú quieres, pero no me importa que fue lo que paso antes. Si tú… si tú eres ese chico de antes o no, no me importa, y si no tienes a donde ir, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, claro… si eso quieres, no pienso obligarte. Solo te pido que ya no me vuelvas loco. Si el chico que he visto eres tú, dímelo, o… no sé, solo quiero saber qué está ocurriendo. Quiero ayudarte si esta en mis manos poder hacerlo, y quiero saber si es real lo que está pasando.

           _Oh no, esto es jugar sucio, maldito musgo de mierda_. Pensó el zorro. De momento cualquier tipo de ganas de irse habían desaparecido. No lo podía creer: Zoro lo había aceptado. Estaba completamente conmovido y un gran dilema se le presentaba:

          ¿Podría irse ahora?

 

“*”

 

La conferencia estaba tardando demasiado. Cuatro horas ya, sin tomar en cuenta la media hora de descanso que solo usó para estirar las piernas, deshacerse del líquido que retenía en la vejiga y tomar un café bien cargado con apenas una pisca de azúcar, con motivo de no dormirse al escuchar la cansina y monótona voz del quinto expositor, que declaraba detalladamente algunos casos clínicos de oncología.

          Law apretó el puente de su nariz y pasó otra página del antiguo manuscrito, continuando con la transcripción –tal vez lo único por lo que realmente se mantenía despierto todavía–. El aspirante a cirujano había tenido suerte de que la conferencia se llevara a cabo en el salón de actos, que contaba con escritorios en cada línea de asientos a modo de gradas y que le permitía continuar con su trabajo autoimpuesto. Llevaba toda la semana tratando de terminar la translación del capítulo de los _kogane no kitsune_ , usando los pequeños descansos o ratos libres que se presentaban a lo largo de sus guardias. Algo que estaba resultando difícil últimamente, pues parecía que sus mentores se habían puesto de acurdo para tenerlo ocupado en todo momento; cosa que podía considerar una de las pequeñas desventajas que dejaba ser el mejor de su generación (aunque era modesto con ese hecho), ya que los cirujanos veteranos trataban (compitiendo hasta cierto punto), de que se uniera a sus áreas de especialización. Cuando él ya les había planteado en reiteradas ocasiones que después de obtener el título de médico cirujano quería hacer una especialidad en cirugía cardiotorácica. Pero ese no era el punto ahora.

          Suspiró y tardo un poco en descifrar la identidad de unos cuantos _kanji,_ apenas visibles al margen de la página. En este momento lo que rondaba por su cabeza no tenía nada que ver con su formación profesional. Cosa que resultaba extraño incluso para él, que siempre se había caracterizado por un pensamiento frio y racional que radicaba en sus estudios y proyección a futuro. Era la primera vez en años, que estaba sucumbiendo a corazonadas imprecisas que se imponían de forma tan espontanea. Pero es que el presentimiento constante de que algo grande se avecinaba era inherente y no le dejaba en paz, como algo que le corroía desde dentro y, suponiendo que estaba vinculado con el zorro, prefería estar preparado.

          Los aplausos que se escucharon en el salón le distrajeron por un momento, pero hizo caso omiso y volvió a encerrarse en su burbuja, prosiguiendo con la transcripción del párrafo presente, donde se mencionada que si la _hoshi no_ _tama_ era apartada del zorro por mucho tiempo este podía morir. Y solo hasta terminar el apartado y distinguir la ausencia de movimiento en la sala, y dándose cuenta de que los demás oyentes se había marchado en su totalidad, concluyó que era momento adecuado para retirarse también.

          Law tomó su libro con cuidado y lo introdujo en un bolso que adaptó especialmente para él. Guardo su libreta y pluma en su mochila vieja y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

          Ya era tarde, y lo que más quería en ese momento era regresar a casa para descansar, por eso había accedido a ir a la dichosa plática en primer lugar, ya que de haber declinado hubiera tenido que estar en servicio hasta quien sabe qué horas de la madrugada. Y él no se sentía anímicamente predispuesto para ello. Así que ya dicen: _una cosa por otra_.

          Nada más llegar a su morada, dejó sus cosas en la sala y bebió un vaso de leche fría para refrescarse. Lavó el vaso y subió a su alcoba para cambiarse de ropa y desplomarse en la cama. Joder, que estaba tan cansado que si intentaba ducharse ahora mismo, terminaría desmayado en el piso del baño. Ni modo, tendría que dejarlo para mañana, que por suerte seria viernes (su día libre) y podría aprovechar. Intentaría avanzar en la transcripción; que hasta el momento le había revelado, de forma mucho más detallada, los inicios de la raza, algunos de sus atributos mágicos; cómo el significado de las colas, temporalidad, ejemplos de hechizos comunes, recuperación de energía, y composición y utilidad de la _hoshi no_ _tama._ Pero aún faltaba bastante por revisar. Los kitsune resultaban ser seres muy complejos, y sobre todo los de esa estirpe.

          Law se frotó la cara con las manos. Quien pensaría que algo así existía en realidad, y que no fueran puros cuentos o charlatanerías inventados a posta. Bueno, algunos mitos estaban vasados en verdades a un 10%, como es el caso de los ciclopes, o algunas otras figuras que se volvieron motivo de adoración o temor al ser aderezadas con una sobrecarga de imaginación, todo  producto de una sola cosa: ignorancia (o eso aprendió a creer). En algunos casos, esas supuestas “deidades” solo eran producto de malformaciones genéticas, gemelos paracito, enfermedades, o cambios químicos en un organismo que, ante el desconocimiento general, eran mitificados y magnificados al pasar de boca en boca, como ocurre con los chismes que se salen de control. Pero de eso a comprobar que algunos de los seres eran cien por ciento auténticos era… era una bomba para la cabeza de cualquiera. Y ahora que sabía que era real, que lo estaba recordando como tal; Porque eso era lo peor del asunto: él en un momento de su vida había tenido plena conciencia de la existencia de esos seres, y no solo él, toda su familia, sobretodo su bisabuelo. Aunque no sabía por qué se habían borrado esos recuerdos ¿Qué había pasado exactamente para que lo olvidara? ¿Qué había pasado en el incidente?

          La imagen del zorro regresó a su mente, y junto a él los esplendorosos ojos azules. Pero extrañamente abecés la figura del cánido se distorsionaba un poco, haciendo que los colores oscuros en el animal desaparecieran, dejando solo el fino pelaje color oro. Suspiró nuevamente. Quería verlo. No, no era solo querer: necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar con él nuevamente. Sentía que era de suma importancia, que esa era la única manera de sentirse tranquilo, pero ¿por qué?

          –¿Que tengo que ver contigo, kitsune-ya? –dijo anhelante.

          Law estiró los brazos y atrojó la almohada hacia sí, pues había quedado por sobre su cabeza al estar en diagonal sobre la cama con las piernas sobresaliendo, una aun tocando el suelo. Estrujó la almohada momentáneamente y se la colocó en la cara, mientras era asediado por todas las incógnitas que se habían formado en un momento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que, en lo que divagaba, cediera ante el cansancio y se quedara dormido.

~~

 _El extraño sujeto estaba sentado en el pórtico del patio trasero del templo, solo, fumando con parsimonia de un_ kiseru _demasiado refinado. Law abecés lo observaba, el hombre siempre parecía estar meditando mientras veía a la nada. Se acercó hasta él, tratando de ser sigiloso para que no lo notara, pero el tipo exhaló el denso humo de lo que sea que estuviese fumando y, con tranquilidad, lo apunto con el dedo índice, indicando que estaba perfectamente consciente de su paradero._

_Law resopló, pateó una pequeña pelota que estaba en el camino y se acercó, sentándose aun lado pero dejando un buen espacio entre él y aquel tipo. Estuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que el chiquillo comenzó a impacientarse por el crudo silencio. Después de lo que el sujeto había hecho por él se sentía intrigado por conocerlo mejor, tal vez hasta lo admiraba… aunque no pensaba decírselo. Pero aquel hombre no tendía mucho a dialogar, a menos que eligieras el tema adecuado y tuviera ganas de seguir la conversación._

_–Oye, cuéntame más sobre tu familia –exigió Law con firmeza, porque la primera vez que la plática se dio quedo inconforme con la falta de información, y él era un “niño preguntón y curioso” después de todo, cómo bien le decía su_ bis _._

_–Ya te conté. Así que no me molestes –refunfuño el hombre, con la pipa entre los labios sin moverse un ápice._

_–Me dijiste que tu esposa es la creatura más hermosa que jamás podría imaginar, y que no importa en cuál de sus formas este, quien la vea quedara prendado de ella y jamás la podrá olvidar. ¿Se me olvido agregar algo?_

_El sujeto se volteó un poco para mirarlo fijamente, pues lo que recitó el niño salió tal cual él lo había dicho unos días antes. Law le observó sintiendo un leve estremecimiento. Aquel rostro pálido y un poco difuminado, en el que resaltaban unos nítidos ojos azules por sobre una nariz ligeramente afilada y un fleco dorado levemente despeinado, que sobresalía por una gorra de tela color vino, se volvió un poco intimidante. Pero el pequeño no se rindió y prosiguió hablando:_

_–¿Por qué no me hablas más de tu hijo? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se ve él? Me dijiste que era un pequeño muy listo y habilidoso, dijiste que era igual de curioso que yo, e igual de persistente. –comentó jugando esas cartas que tal vez le harían reconsiderar al sujeto el seguir con la conversación y contestar sus preguntas._

_El rubio meneó la cabeza y sonrió de lado, mientras le observaba de soslayo para luego murmurar “maldito mocoso”, regresando la cabeza a su posición inicial dando una calada a la pipa y dejándola de lado un momento._

_–Si, en eso te le pareces mucho, pero existe una diferencia enorme entre ustedes dos: él es mi amado y muy adoradle hijo, y tú solo un molesto niño humano que quiere pasarse de listo. –Al ver que Law iba a protestar continuó: –Pero te contestare lo que se: se parece a su madre, excepto por color dorado de pelaje que se parece al mío y al color de ojos (también mío), pero creo que se irá pareciendo a ella cada vez más, sobre todo cuando al fin logre transformarse, o eso espero… aunque en cualquier caso el mundo será más peligroso para él, por eso tengo que encontrarlo y protegerlo._

_–¿Eh? –Le interrumpió impresionado el chiquillo, –¿Cómo es eso, acaso no sabes cómo luce como humano?_

_El hombre rubio negó con la cabeza, exhalando el humo con pesadez y dibujando con él formas circulares que se deterioraban y desaparecían en el aire._

_–Cuando me separe de ellos Sanji era muy pequeño, todavía no podía cambiar su forma. –Sonrió melancólico –creo que tal vez no he sido el mejor padre para él._

_Law se tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco consternado por la expresión que el hombre había adquirido. Al parecer el tema se había complicado de alguna manera, y él no lo había iniciado para que eso ocurriera._

_–No… no creo que seas un mal padre –dijo débilmente tratando de arreglar la situación, aparte de que estaba convencido de que el rubio amaba a su familia. –Lo hiciste para mantenerlos a salvo ¿no?_

_–Sí, así fue… o así lo creí. Pero ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo no estoy tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, temo que al no encontrar rastros de ellos todavía signifique que algo realmente malo les sucedió, y si es así no sé lo que hare. No creo que pueda soportarlo –menciono esta vez con voz temblorosa, regresando el kiseru a su boca._

_–Yo, yo creo que deben de estar bien. Tal vez te pueda ayudar a encontrarlos y a defenderlos, soy fuerte, el abuelo me lo dijo._

_–Gracias, eres un buen niño. Deberás me gustaría que conocieras a mi hijo, y si pudieras defenderlo te estaría muy agradecido. –declaró el rubio con una tenue sonrisa, mientras colocaba su amplia mano en el hombro del pequeño, quien se sonrojo levemente por la acción hasta que se dio cuenta que una chispa del contenedor de tabaco de la pipa salto sobre el gorro vino del hombre y comenzó a incendiarlo, a lo que tuvo que salir corriendo por una palangana con agua para ayudarle a apagarlo._

~~

Se despertó un poco perturbado por el recuerdo, pero sobretodo por hilar que la identidad del sujeto en sus recuerdos se trataba de un zorro, y no porque le sorprendiera que un zorro se transformara, eso ya lo había leído en el libro, sino porque eso significaba una solo cosa: o el zorro que tenía Roronoa se trataba de ese mismo individuo o se trataba del hijo perdido de este.

          Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y su corazón se aceleró.

          –tengo… tengo que ir a verle.

 

*

 

El hombre bajó de su Jeep Wrangler Rubicon color negro. Tomó el inmenso bulto que se encontraba en la parte trasera del vehículo y, con paso firme, se dirigió hasta el elevador del estacionamiento privado del gran edificio. Entró, la puerta se cerró tras de él y, tras el pequeño salto del mecanismo, comenzó su largo ascenso hasta el piso culmine.

          En el trayecto tuvo que soportar la irritante musiquilla de fondo que se distorsionaba a través de los altavoces, creando una desagradable cacofonía típica de los ascensores comerciales, y eso empezó a fastidiarlo. Hubiera preferido subir las escaleras, pero con su carga y la tremenda cantidad de pisos, se veía obligado a resignarse.

          Tras unos minutos el ascensor se detuvo. Salió del artefacto con el instinto asesino a flor de piel, y caminó por un elegante y extenso corredor decorado con distintas obras artísticas, en su mayoría pinturas. Al final de este, se encontraba una amplia sala de estar, donde se podía contemplar a una mujer sentada junto a un escritorio limándose las uñas despreocupadamente y, a un metro de distancia de ella, a la derecha, una imponente puerta de dos hojas, hecha de ébano finamente tallado a remembranza de: _Las puertas del Infierno_ de _Rodin_. Solo que en vez de mostrar la visión dantesca, esta había sido sustituida por una escena de cacería donde los _yōkai_ estaban siendo sometidos por los humanos. En el dintel (al centro, donde debería estar _El pensador)_ aparecía un cocodrilo con las fauces abiertas y un reloj de oro entre ellas. Las manecillas doradas marcaban las diez en punto. Y más arriba _(_ donde _Las tres sombras),_ la figura de un hombre que reposada una pierna sobre el cráneo de una bestia en pose soberbia.

          El recién llegado observó la hora, mas no se detuvo a admirar la impresionante y peculiar entrada –ya la conocía con lujo de detalle debido a las innumerables ocasiones en las que había estado allí antes–. Simplemente se dirigió hasta ella con una mirada austera y rebosante de convicción. Quería llegar a quiénes se encontraban tras la puerta lo más pronto posible, y corroborar  lo que había encontrado.

          –Disculpe, Sr. Dracule, no puede pasar. –dijo la mujer de cabello azuloso, casi negro, cuando por fin se dignó a prestarle atención. No obstante, fue ignorada. –¡Hey, he dicho que no puede pasar! –repitió levantándose de su asiento y encarando al hombre. Estaba a punto de colocar la mano en el hombro del sujeto cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Se detuvo al instante. Había recibido una mirada fulminante proveniente de esos fríos ojos color ámbar, y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una advertencia, una amenaza silenciosa. Se congeló. Era incapaz de hacer nada para evitar que el hombre siguiera con su camino.

          El varón dejó momentáneamente el bulto en el suelo y empujó las puertas con fuerza, estas emitieron un leve traqueteo y se abrieron lentamente a pesar de su peso y tamaño. Tomó de nuevo su carga y entró seguido de la, ahora, nerviosa mujer que intentaba convencerlo para que se abstuviera de ingresar.

          Una enorme habitación los recibió. Todos los muebles eran de primera clase y estaban hechos del mismo material que la puerta; cumpliendo así con el objetivo de mostrar los refinados y costosos gustos del propietario. A la izquierda, en el muro, estaba colocada una gran chimenea y, frente a ella, una sala con sofás finostapizados en terciopelo color borgoña. El resto de la decoración se basaba en –como el dueño les llamaba–: “su colección privada de tesoros”, que consistían en un buen número de objetos raros y piezas de taxidermia; siendo las disecciones de cuerpo completo las más vistosas. Cómo era el caso de una esfinge, un _ammyt_ (1), un fénix, una sirena y un _ki-rin (qirin)_ (2). Y a estas les seguían, las cabezas montadas sobre la chimenea; un unicornio, un grifo, un huargo, un minotauro, entre otras. Aunque también poseía distintas cornamentas, huesos y pesuñas; pieles de mantícora, dragón, kitsune y _nekomata_ (3). Y por último estaban los objetos; ocultistas, malditos o portadores de algún espectro –bien sellados por algún monje–. Todos dispuestos en las vitrinas o sobre los muebles.

          Sin embargo en ese momento, lo que llamaba la atención no eran ni las bestias, ni los artilugios, sino, la situación comprometedora que se estaba llevando acabo en el asiento tras el escritorio principal, donde un hombre de cabello rubio y corto, se enzarzaba en un riguroso contacto bucal con el dueño de la estancia, frotando fogosamente la entrepierna de este con una de sus manos por debajo del pantalón, mientras permanecía sentado sobre su regazo con las largas piernas extendidas a un lado.

          El recién llegado carraspeó para ser notado, y el hombre que se encontraba debajo del rubio se estremeció.

          –Ojos de halcón…–logró pronunciar con voz ronca mientras continuaba siendo asediado por los mimos de su colega.

          El cazador puedo ver cómo su jefe se removía incómodo. El rostro del hombre había adquirido un rictus de enfado, haciendo que la cicatriz que hacia una división horizontal a la altura del puente de la nariz se arrugara mientras trataba de apartarse de su acompañante, pero al notar que no sería liberado, optó por empujar al rubio para sacárselo de encima. No obstante, el hombre de cabello dorado se las arregló fácilmente para desplazarse con agilidad, evitando la caída y quedando de pie a un lado del sillón con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

          –Fuffuffuffu. No seas así, Croco-chan. –Se mofó en lo que el otro se cerraba la bragueta del pantalón –No tengo la culpa de que nos interrumpieran.

          –Imbécil…–farfulló el mencionado mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio, sacaba un habano _Cohiba Behike,_ tomaba el cortapuros y rebanaba la perilla para luego encenderlo y llevárselo a la boca, dar una bocanada y, mientras soltaba el denso humo, mirar a la mujer que aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. –Paula… –dijo con un tono que hizo a la chica dar un brinco en su lugar. –¿Podrías decirme… cuál fue la orden que te di? –colocó el puro nuevamente en su boca y llevó  sus manos entrelazadas hasta su mentón, recargando los codos sobre el escritorio para adoptar una pose interesada. En su frente una vena resaltaba aunque su rostro parecía apacible.

          –Y-yo trate de detenerlo, Mr.0, p-pero él me ignoró.

          –Eres una _Jorōgumo_ (4) inútil. –comentó el rubio con la sonrisa aun surcándole el rostro y haciendo un ademan despectivo con la mano.

          –Ah-ahm… –El hombre de cabello negro aplacado hacia atrás, negó meneando el dedo índice –No te pedí que me dieras escusas, Paula, te pregunte algo. –La vena de su frente se había hinchado un poco más, demostrando que se estaba impacientando.

          La chica tragó saliva. Sabía que no era bueno enojar a Sir Crocodile.

          –Usted… usted me ordenó:… no dejar pasar a nadie. –contestó con dificultad. Sentía la boca seca y una creciente sensación de miedo formándose en su interior.

          –¿Te cuesta mucho hacer ese trabajo? –preguntó Crocodile con tono sereno. Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de decir algo, pero solo se escuchó un balbuceo, algo así como un: ‘Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir’. –Más te vale que no se repita. ¿Entendido? ¿O es que deseas tomar una pequeña “regularización”?.

          La mujer negó rápidamente. La regularización no se trataba de otra cosa más que de un amaestramiento a base de torturas.

          –S-Se lo prometo señor. No volverá a ocurrir.

          –Bien, por esta vez confiare en tu palabra. Tienes una oportunidad más. Solo una. Y espero que de ahora en adelante cumplas adecuadamente con tu trabajo y no la desperdicies. –hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos por un momento. Frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a desalojar el espeso humo del puro. –Así que ahora, Paula… –abrió los ojos rápidamente para observarla con una mirada inapelable –lárgate de mí vista.

          No tuvo que decir más, la chica de cabello oscuro hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Crocodile resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente para poder sobar sus sienes, tratando de aliviar la creciente sensación de su cabeza queriendo hacer explosión, momentos después, respiró profundamente y llevó su mirada hasta el cazador.

          –Mihawk, ¿a qué se debe esta intromisión? –preguntó un poco hastiado. –Ha sido muy osado de tu parte el entrar sin avisar.

          –No iba a esperar una hora afuera a que terminaran –dijo estoico. –Tengo mejores cosas que hacer por si no lo saben. Además, sé que esto les interesara. Si es lo que sospecho que es, claro está.

          –¿Y que podría ser eso tan interesante e importante? –dijo El rubio, acercándose hasta él y comenzando a caminar  a su alrededor. Asechándolo.

          –Antes que nada… –Mihawk dejó el bulto nuevamente en el suelo –aquí está mi entrega de estos dos meses; dos kitsune, y cinco _yōkai_ que me encontré en el trayecto.

          –Buen trabajo. –le reconoció Crocodile. Pues sabía que Dracule era uno de los mejores cazadores capaces de encontrar esas creaturas. Solo él podía entregar una cantidad tan satisfactoria en dos meses, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de los zorros, pues los demás con suerte lograban encontrar uno kitsune al año.

          –Siempre tan eficaz, Mihawk. O debería decirte… ¿ _Mihi_? –pronunció el rubio en tono viperino mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba en su afilado rostro, al quedar nuevamente frente a él. –parece que ya te falta menos para recuperarlo.

          Dracule le lanzó una mirada acecina. Sus ojos chisporrotearon con odio cuando se encontraron con los ajenos –independientemente de que los de su contrincante estaban cubiertos por las micas oscuras de unas gafas de sol–. A Mihawk Le fastidiaba que le abreviaran el nombre, todos lo sabían. Solamente había alguien a quien le aguantaba (de forma muy forzada) esa falta de respeto, y eso, porque aquel sujeto era un necio incorregible que se empeñaba en llamarle así, hiciese lo que hiciese; no importándole las recriminaciones o amenazas. Aunque a pesar de todo eso… lo apreciaba. Pero oírlo de otros individuos, especialmente del que lo provocaba retadoramente en ese momento, con aquel molesto tono pedante y cáustico, le era detestable. No permitiría que ese cretino se siguiera burlando.

          El rubio comenzó a reír en voz baja, aun sosteniéndole la mirada. Aparentemente encontraba la situación de lo más entretenida.

          –Detenta ya, Doflamingo. –ordenó en tono severo Crocodile. El ambiente se había tornado peligroso entre esos dos y era mejor detenerlos antes de que la situación se saliera de control. Además no permitiría que dañaran su preciada oficina.

          –Pero si no he hecho nada, Croco-chan~. ¿Por qué me regañas?

          –Solo obedece.

          Doflamingo rio una última vez antes de retirar la mirada de la del cazador, hizo un gesto de resignación con las manos para sí mismo, y dio un paso hacia atrás sin darle la espalda a su adversario.

          –Dinos que es lo que descubriste. –demandó saber el hombre del habano, mientras llevaba la mano al escritorio y comenzaba a tamborilearlo con los dedos.

          Mihawk lo observó brevemente y luego rebuscó en su gabardina negra, sacando del bolsillo interno una pequeña caja redondeada hecha de plata; aparentemente se trataba de un camafeo. Regresó la mirada a ambos hombre que le miraban atentos, notando como Crocodile mantenía una ceja ligeramente arqueada esperando a que mostrara el contenido, y a Doflamingo sacar la lengua, jugueteando con ella cerca de la comisura de los risueños labios.

          –Siempre tratando de parecer tan misterioso. ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso piensas mantenernos en suspenso todo el día? –dijo con sorna el sonriente rubio.

          Dracule le ignoró. Maniobró la caja entre sus dedos como si se tratara de una moneda, y al terminar se la lanzó a Doflamingo, quien la atrapó con facilidad en la palma de la mano.

          –Entonces ábrelo –dijo Mihawk. –Creo que tú podrás saber mejor de que se trata.

          Doflamingo se extrañó por aquel comentario. El cazador nunca antes le había tomado en cuenta o hecho participe en un hallazgo. Observó la caja con curiosidad e inmediatamente la abrió. La sonrisa que hasta ahora permanecía indemne en su rostro fue desapareciendo, quedando completamente serio.

          –¿Pelo…? ¿Qué se supone es esto? –dijo viendo tres hebras de pelo dorado en el interior del recipiente. Que bien podían ser propias, pues lograba percibir en ellas una energía similar a la suya, solo que más tenue. –¿Te quieres burlar de mí?

          –Sabes que yo no tengo sentido del humor –contestó Mihawk en tono parco. –Son de un zorro al que perseguí. Uno al que no pude atrapar.

          –Es imposible. –sentenció el rubio, suspicaz y renuente a aceptar que otro de los suyos estuviese vivo y él no lo supiera.

          –Nunca antes me he equivocado. Sino compruébalo por ti mismo.

          –¿A qué se refieren? –preguntó Crocodile. Le molestaba ser excluido, sí, pero sobre todo estaba extrañado e intrigado por la reacción de su colaborador. Sabía que cuando el rubio denotaba seriedad era porque se trataba de algo importante.

          Doflamingo endureció su expresión y, sin contestar a la pregunta, caminó hasta uno de los sillones cercanos, donde se encontraba un abrigo de estrafalarias plumas de fénix con una extraña tonalidad rosácea –que por lo general usaba como capa–, y extrajo de él una esfera de cuarzo blanco. Después regresó a su ubicación anterior frente a Dracule. Colocó los filamentos dorados en su mano derecha y la esfera sobre estos, masculló unas palabras, he hizo que aquel orbe resplandeciera. Tras unos instantes, la imagen de un zorro corriendo en campo abierto comenzó a manifestarse en el interior de la esfera con gran nitidez. El rubio no podía creer lo que veía; en efecto, se trataba de un zorro que resplandecía como el oro, y solo las puntas de sus orejas y patas eran oscuras.

          Automáticamente pensó en Hatsuki.

          –¿Dónde lo encontraste? –dijo sin despegar la vista de la esfera.

          –En _Shigetta mori_ , a unas cuatro horas de aquí.

          –¿Hace cuánto?

          –Tres semanas. Pero no pude seguirle el rastro –contestó ojos de halcón cruzándose de brazos, pensando en lo molesto que le resultaba perder a una presa. –Realmente fue una sorpresa el encontrarlo. Extrañamente no pude percibir su presencia, y aunque Jabra logró percibir su olor, estaba confundido porque no emanaba energía sobrenatural. Simplemente apareció de la nada, y después de una hora de persecución, se esfumó mientras nos engañaba con unas copias. Aunque creo mucho tiene que ver con esto.

          Mihawk rebuscó nuevamente en su gabardina y sacó un objeto.

          –Se le cayó en algún momento de la cacería, ¿lo reconoces? –dijo mientras se lo tendía.

          Doflamingo separó su vista del cuarzo y tomó el objeto con su mano libre. Lo observó. Era un _kiseru_ antiguo, un kiseru que conocía muy bien pues tenía un pequeño sello con la forma de un corazón en la base.

          Tragó saliva y sintió que la frecuencia cardíaca se le aceleraba; estaba entusiasmado. Lentamente sus labios comenzaron a curvarse nuevamente, creando en su rostro una sonrisa amplia y siniestra.

          –Por supuesto que lo reconozco. –dijo acompañado de una leve risa. –Hey, Croco-chan… ¿te acuerdas de mi hermano?

          –Cómo olvidarlo. –contestó el hombre, llevando su mano izquierda (enfundada por un guante de cuero negro) hasta su rostro, señalando con ligeros toques el puente de su nariz, refiriéndose a la notoria cicatriz. –una espina en el trasero.

          –Pues parece ser que ese bastardo y su maldita esposa me escondieron algo muy importante –dijo volteando para mirar al comerciante. –Aparentemente soy tío y no lo sabía.

          –Así que hay uno más –comentó Crocodile, formulando una sonrisa ladeada. –¿has de estar muy feliz por ello? ¿No es cierto?

          Doflamingo contestó con una sonora carcajada y nuevamente miró a ojos de halcón.

          –Mihawk, honestamente te felicito. Me has traído una encantadora y maravillosa sorpresa. Aunque me hubiese gustado saberlo un poco antes, se pudieron evitar muchos problemas innecesarios. En fin, eso es lo de menos ahora… Necesito que lo encuentres antes de que alguien más lo haga.

          –El trato era ir de caza seis meses al año, y ya he cumplido con el plazo de este. Si pretenden que yo…

          –Mihawk… –intervino Crocodile. –esto es una situación especial. Y si lo que necesitas es un incentivo para realizar el trabajo, te lo daré, no lo dudes. –Hizo una breve pausa para dar una calada a su puro. –Tráelo y Akagami será liberado.

          El semblante del cazador no cambió, pero Doflamingo pudo notar un pequeño atisbo de emoción en los ojos ámbar del hombre y, con ese pequeño reflejo involuntario de su parte, supo que Crocodile le había convencido. Extendió más su sonrisa y volvió a juguetear con la lengua por sobre sus dientes, en un gesto de suficiencia y satisfacción. Segundos después, optó por agregar un pequeño detalle:

          –Más te bale captúralo con vida. Si por alguna razón muere o sufre algún daño lo mismo le pasara a tu amigo.

         –Lo sé –contestó Dracule, viendo al rubio con desdén. –Lo atrapare adecuadamente. Solo dame unos días para prepararme, he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y necesito revisar algunos asuntos.

         –De acuerdo “Mihi”… Pero procura apurarte, no vaya a ser que alguien más se te adelante.

         Mihawk entrecerró los ojos observándolo con recelo. Se daba cuenta de que las palabras de aquel zorro con apariencia humana, no solo le prevenían de la competencia con posibles cazadores de otras empresas, sino que encerraban una amenaza propia, y aunque eso no lo amedrentaba, si lo enfurecía.

         –Me marcho –dijo con seriedad, dando la vuelta sobre sus talones y enfilándose a la salida. –La próxima vez que nos veamos traeré a ese zorro conmigo.

         Y sin decir o esperar algo más, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la oficina azotando las puertas tras de sí.

         –Parece que se molestó– comentó jocoso Doflamingo, soltando su particular risita.

         Crocodile, que también había notado el sentido de aquella advertencia, resopló con exasperación. Conocía de toda la vida a su socio, y sabía que no dejaría algo tan importante en manos de un solo hombre. Volteó a ver a Doflamingo.

         –¿A quién más pretendes enviar?

         El rubio enarcó una ceja y regresó la vista a la esfera de cuarzo.

         –En el caso de que Mihawk no logre atraparlo en un mes, enviare a Vergo. Vergo es de mi confianza y sé que no me defraudara. Además, es un _yōkai_ que puede imitar la presencia humana e infiltrarse fácilmente en cualquier lugar _; q_ uiero que me mantenga informado de los progresos de Mihawk, y que se haga cargo de la captura si es necesario.

         –Eso si lo encuentran –dijo Crocodile en tono indiferente, tirando la ceniza de su puro en un pequeño casco que en otros tiempos había pertenecido a un _kappa_ (5). –piénsalo: ¿cuánto tiempo estovo allí fuera y no tuvimos idea de que existía? ¿Qué tal si no logran encontrarlo una segunda vez?

         Doflamingo se molestó por el comentario pero continuó sonriendo, observando la imagen del zorro en la esfera mientras sujetada el _kiseru_ en la otra mano.

         –Si eso llegara a suceder, yo mismo saldré en su búsqueda –dijo con firmeza–. No puedo perder este regalo que se me ha dado, y menos cuando se me fue escondido tan mezquinamente.

          El rubio apretó el orbe entre sus largos dedos y luego realizó lo mismo con la pipa, cavilando sobre la actitud y decisiones que había tomado su hermano; aquel que le había traicionado al huir con su prometida, y que también le había mantenido en secreto algo tan importante como lo era esto: un consanguíneo. Aquello le enfurecía, pues a fin de cuentas el pequeño zorro de patas negras también era su familia, su sobrino. Le pertenecía por derecho. Y su pequeño hermano lo había mantenido escondido, de él, el primogénito del clan. Bien pudieron haber hecho un trato y todo se hubiese solucionado.

          Las venas empezaron a resaltar en su amplia frente, uniéndose a la prolongada sonrisa que aún conservaba en los labios y que dejaba a la vista la reluciente dentadura, dándole así un aspecto maniaco a su faz. Comenzó a estrujar más el kiseru, logrando que la presión se intensificara hasta que se escuchó un “crack” y el aparejo se quebró por la mitad, cayendo al suelo en dos pedazos.

          Aparentemente ese objeto era el culpable de no haber podido encontrar antes a su sobrino. Su hermano se había encargado de colocar un hechizo de protección en la pipa, y esta había mantenido oculta la presencia del menor por todo ese tiempo. Pero ya no serviría, ya no más. Tras unos instantes otra carcajada emergió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

          –Nada puede permanecer oculto eternamente ¿te has dado cuenta de ello, Rosi-chan?...

 

 

 

Continuará… capítulo 4 Entre amigos y enemigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) creatura egipcia, parte cocodrilo, león e hipopótamo.  
> (2) Unicornio japonés. Tiene cuerpo de león, piel de pez y cuernos y patas de siervo, que le dan una apariencia parecida a la de un dragón estilizado.  
> (3) Gato de dos colas con habilidades mágicas, por lo general se transforman en chicas.  
> (4) La Doncella araña. Yōkai .Técnicamente es una araña que después de cumplir cierta edad (unos 400 años), puede adquirir apariencia de mujer seductora.  
> (5) Deidad del agua con apariencia humanoide, pero con características de tortuga y rana. Vive en ríos estanques o lagunas, y conservan una cantidad de agua en la parte superior de la cabeza que es cubierta por un casco.
> 
>  
> 
> muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
